Love's Sunrise
by Happy Bells
Summary: Sparks fly when Bella meets a handsome stranger at her birthday party. What happens when she finds out he's her best friend's brother and they're now living in the same house? Is love in the air for a devestated Bella? All Human. Feel good romance. BxEd
1. Meeting Him

**Chapter 1 Meeting Him**

**Bella's POV**

She'd done it again. My best friend in the whole world had gone overboard again.

"Alice!" I groaned when I eventually caught up to her in the crowd of people, "I asked you not to throw me a birthday party this year!"

Alice Cullen rolled her eyes at me as if she'd expected my answer all along, which, she probably had. "Don't be silly Bella, it's your twenty first birthday! I can't believe you expected me _not_ to go overboard." She feigned a hurt look and I found myself laughing and reaching out to ruffle her black spiky hair.

"I've got to go and sort out more music so go and socialize now, I invited plenty of really cute guys just for _you_." With that she darted into the crowd in a way that looked like she was almost skipping.

I rolled my eyes again, Alice had been trying to hook me up with guys as soon as she'd learnt I'd never had a boyfriend before- I'd just never found anyone I was interested in that liked me back. I sighed as I looked over the Cullen's large living room- Alice had decked it out to look like a night club and I had to admit grudgingly, it looked pretty good.

I decided to ignore Alice's socialising demand and find somewhere a bit quieter- there were too many people in here anyway, half of whom I didn't even know! I was trying to fight my way through the thong of people, my eyes cast downward to avoid tripping over myself when I walked straight into some one. Before I could get over the shock of that I felt the coolness of some one's drink cover the front of my brand new red shirt. (Alice had forced me into what she deemed as fashionable for the party.)

"I am so sorry!" I heard a shocked voice say as I looked up to see the most gorgeous guy I had ever laid my eyes on. His hair was a beautiful, unique bronze colour, his body was muscular in a sexy way, not a over the top body builder way and he had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. My heart skipped a beat when I met his apologetic gaze.

"It..It's okay." I stammered like an idiot, trust me to have my usual moment of clumsiness in front of the most stunning guy I'd ever laid my eyes on.

He ran his hand through his thick hair and grabbed my arm to pull me through the mass of people. I was about to protest but thought better of it when I realised how nice his grip felt. I should have been panicking, I didn't have a clue where he was leading me or who he even was, but somehow I just trusted him.

Next thing I knew we were in the kitchen and he had dampened a dish towel and handed to me. I looked down at my shirt for the first time and let out a low groan. Grape Juice. Alice was going to kill me. Either that or drag me on another shopping trip and between the two, I didn't know which was worse.

"I'm so sorry." The guy apologised again, probably hearing my groan, "I'll pay for a new shirt, I wouldn't count on that stain coming out."

I looked up and smiled wryly, "Thanks but its fine, it's not the shirt I'm worried about." My heart was beating at a scarily fast pace. "I'm worried about what my best friend will do to me when she finds out that I ruined a top I'm wearing that she actually approves of."

He laughed, his smile lighting up his whole face, "She sounds like some one I know."

"A girlfriend?" I asked curiously, this gorgeous guy had to be taken and even if he wasn't, I doubted he would even look twice at a plain girl like me.

He shook his head, "Nope, been single for awhile now, not that my sister hasn't been trying to set me up." His expression turned sour and I sensed a bad dating history so I decided not to pry, I'd rather see him smile again.

"I know the feeling." I rolled my eyes, thinking of Alice again. I stuck out my arm in front of me, "I'm Bella Swan by the way."

He smiled. Mission accomplished."Edward. Pleasure to meet you Miss Swan." Instead of shaking my hand, he took it in his and lifted his hand and placed a kiss to the back of my hand in a very gentlemanly fashion. I nearly forgot to breathe as a blush stained my cheeks.

He smiled and gazed into my eyes and I did forget to breathe for a moment before he spoke again, "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked, a hesitant look coming into his eyes.

I wanted to, I really really wanted to but my dancing could only be described as dangerous.

"I can't dance." I murmured, looking down at the floor."People tend to get…hurt."

He laughed, apparently thinking I was joking, "I'll teach you and be careful at the same time."

I smiled slightly and nodded, I couldn't refuse him when he was looking at me like that, pulling me into his eyes.

Edward was a good dancer, I shouldn't have been surprised really, he didn't seem to have any flaws. However, I was extremely surprised that I managed to dance so close to him without any casualties.

We talked a little over the loud music and I was surprised that we shared the same taste in music.

"I like almost anything. Try me." He said when I asked.

I smirked, "Classical?" I asked, what young man would own up to that?

He smirked back and leant into whisper in my ear, "Debussy is my favourite."

I literally gaped at him and the smile fell from his face, "What?"

I felt a smile spread over my face, I was definitely impressed. "I love Debussy! I'm more into newer music but he's my favourite from the classical genre. My mom…" I trailed off in shock, I never talked about my parents very openly and now I'd just been about to casually mention my mother to a guy I'd just met. My heart gave a painful thump.

A slow song came on and Edward seemed to see that something had upset me, "Do you want to carry on dancing?"

I should have said no, my grace on the dance floor at the moment surely wouldn't last, but the song was one of my favourites and I really wanted to feel his arms around me as we danced- I didn't know if he would want to see me again after tonight, most guys I liked didn't. I nodded and he pulled me closer, keeping an annoyingly polite distance between us, but I sighed, how hard was a gentleman to find now days? I met his gaze, he hadn't stopped looking at me since we started dancing. At that moment, dancing and looking into his eyes, something between us clicked. I felt completely whole and happy, like I'd found where I wanted to be. Before I knew it, I found myself blushing again.

Edward dipped his head and whispered softly in my ear, "You're absolutely beautiful."

I smiled slightly in disbelief, "Thank you." I whispered back, not wanting to ruin the magic we seemed to have weaved ourselves into by denying it, there was nothing in this room but him at the moment.

All too soon the music ended and the party began to wind down as a few people left.

"Can I take you out sometime?" Edward asked me nervously and I beamed, he actually wanted to spend more time with me!

"Yes I would really like that." I smiled and he relaxed as I gave him my cellphone number. Soon after that, he disappeared to the bathroom and Alice found me.

"Bella! You cannot tell me that wasn't a great party." She exclaimed as she took my hand and dragged me upstairs to her room. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back and say goodbye to Edward without Alice getting on my case- I would tell her soon and wait for his call. From tonight I was staying with the Cullen's for awhile, my land lady at my apartment had decided to stop renting out after my time there was up so Alice had immediately moved me into the spare room- I would meet the rest of the Cullen's tomorrow and I was slightly nervous.

I smiled as she closed her door behind her, knowing my answer would shock her and make her demand to know what happened," It really was Alice. Thank you."

Her mouth fell open and she spun round to look at me properly for the first time since we'd come upstairs.

"What did you do to your shirt!?" Alice exclaimed with a huff of annoyance. I just rolled my eyes.

"I walked into some one holding a glass of grape juice." I explained, knowing that my blush would give me away immediately.

"Oh Bella." She sighed at my clumsiness but then attacked my blush, "So who was it that was holding the grape juice?" she asked slyly.

I decided to tease her a bit more before telling her, "Alice do you mind if I take a shower first? I feel pretty sticky."

Alice groaned and shot me a look that told me she'd get it out of me sooner or later, "Yes I mind but the shower's through there." She pointed at the door to her bathroom. Of course the bedroom I was staying in had a en suite bathroom, all the bedrooms in the Cullen's huge house did, but Alice had said my room wasn't quite ready yet. I shot her an innocent smile and headed into the bathroom before she could protest.


	2. Beautiful

**Chapter ****2 Beautiful**

**Edward's POV**

I knocked quietly on Alice's door that night after the party, I knew she had a friend staying over for awhile and that if I didn't tell my sister the news now, she'd try and hook me up with her.

"Come in." she said, I could hear her friend taking a shower in Alice's bathroom so I tried to hurry and get out of here before she came out. I was still feeling captivated, I had never felt what I was feeling when I had first locked eyes with Bella Swan. The depth of her chocolate brown eyes was endless and I felt like I could look into them forever. The girl's hair was thick and chocolate brown like her eyes with an undercurrent of red highlights in it, but it wasn't just that, it was everything I'd noticed about her from the moment we'd met- her cute blush, her facial expressions when she spoke, all of these things together made me want her in my life and it had been awhile since I'd wanted a girl in my life like that again…

"What's up Edward?" she asked curiously, wondering about the timing of my visit, it was after one in the morning after all.

"I just came to tell you not to try and set me up with anyone else. I've met some one." I said, getting right to the point.

Alice's eyes lit up, "You did? Finally!" she exclaimed, "Give me details!" I could just hear the thoughts whirring through her mind at my news. Alice and I had always been extremely close, I knew my parents enjoyed that fact.

"Well," I smiled, remembering the brown eyed beauty downstairs, I'd been a bit disappointed that she'd left without saying goodbye.

"Well?" Alice demanded impatiently, she hated it when I drew things out like I did.

Just then the water in the bathroom shut off and I decided to hurry.

"I realised that the party wasn't so bad after all." I had been hesitant to attend seen as I didn't even know the birthday girl, who I assumed was the girl currently in the bathroom.

Alice glared at me, "That's the second time I've heard that tonight. Have a little faith please!" she threw her hands up in the air dramatically.

I couldn't help laughing, "Okay well her name is­­­­–"

"Alice I forgot my clo…" the voice behind me trailed of, "Edward!" was the squeak of total shock and surprise.

I whirled around at the sound of my name to find Bella Swan standing before me, in only a towel, her hair dripping wet and a familiar blush staining her cheeks.

"Bella." I said, a smile broke out on my face before she turned and bolted back into the bathroom, embarrassed.

I turned back to Alice who'd just watched the whole scene in amused silence, then she met my eyes and glared at me, "You're the one who spilt grape juice all over the new shirt I bought her!" she accused.

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing, only Alice.

"Yes." I bravely chuckled, also still amused at Bella's swift departure.

Then Alice's big hazel eyes softened, "So you met Bella I see."

My eyes shot to the bathroom door, wondering what she could hear from in there and also wanting to see her in the towel again…I shook that thought off, "Yeah, it seems your attempt at match making actually worked this time."

She glared at me and I chuckled.

"Who says I was trying to hook you guys up?" I shot a disbelieving look at Alice as soon as that sentence was out of her mouth but she ignored me and carried on, "How do you know she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

She'd got me there and my face fell. I didn't know and I was sure that some one like her would have some one loving her the way she deserved to be loved.

"Does she?" I asked my sister quietly, hoping the answer was no.

Alice studied me for a second, "This is the first time, isn't it?" she asked softly, "The first time you've really looked at a girl since Jessica?"

I nodded, cringing at the name of my slutty ex girlfriend.

Alice smiled, "No she doesn't have a boyfriend."

I was positive my grin was going to split my face.

"Edward," she said, still keeping her voice down as I turned to leave to my own room.

"Yeah?"

"We've only known each other for a month but she's the best friend I've ever had."

I nodded, Alice didn't have to finish the sentence, she loved Bella and wanted her to be happy, I found myself wanting the same thing.

"And something happened in her past, she's never talked about it, but something hurt her pretty badly."

I nodded grimly, I didn't like to hurt anyone and the best thing about being so close to my sister is that she knew that.

"Good night Alice." I said, then grinning, I called out, "Goodnight Bella!"

Alice laughed as we heard a shy goodnight called back from the bathroom. I smiled again and left her room to go to my own.

**Thank you to those that gave me my first reviews on this site! I want to finish this story definitely but some times I procrastinate so any one's reviews and comments would really help and encourage me to write for you guys!**


	3. A Bump in the Night

**A/N:**** Thank you to those that gave me my first reviews on this site! I want to finish this story definitely but some times I procrastinate so any one's reviews and comments would really help and encourage me to write for you guys!**

**I know it's kinda weird that I put my first A/N on the third chapter but oh well! :-) I'm still getting used to the site.**

**Enjoy! :-)**

**Chapter 3 A Bump in the Night**

**Bella's POV**

My face was still bright red when I cautiously came back into Alice's bedroom and as soon as she saw me she burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh Bella!" she giggled, "You should have seen your face!"

I glared at her, still wrapped in my towel, I'd forgotten all my bags down in the living room which is why I'd embarrassed myself in front of the most gorgeous male I'd ever seen, he probably thought I was an idiot now.

"What was he doing here?" I asked her when her laughter had died down slightly, "Aren't all the guests supposed to be gone?" I had been thinking of him while in the shower and when I'd walked into Alice's room I thought my over active imagination had conjured him up for a second before reality hit.

Alice smirked, "I forgot you didn't know. Edward is my older brother."

I gaped at her, shocked at this new piece of information, "Your…your _brother_? Alice!" I exclaimed. I'd known she'd had two older brothers and a few other friends that practically lived here, but I had not been expecting that.

She burst into laughter again, "I was actually planning to introduce you two tomorrow but I guess fate had other plans."

"Fate?" I grumbled before sighing and biting my lip, "He's really nice Alice." I decided to just tell her how I felt, I knew I could trust her to not tell him without my permission and she'd probably find out anyway- I wasn't the most subtle person around and she always seemed to know these things.

She smiled at me, "I think he likes you too." she said softly.

I scoffed, "Right." As if that calibre of men actually looked twice at me. Even if he had asked me out, he'd probably changed his mind by now. "I'm just going to fetch my bags downstairs." I told her.

"In your towel?" she asked.

I shrugged indignantly, "Well what else do I have to put on, it's all in my bag downstairs." I pointed out, luckily it was a huge, thick towel. "Besides the rest of your family will only be back tomorrow and Edward's already said goodnight." I smiled triumphantly at my logic and headed out the door.

"Alright." she called from behind me, amusement still evident in her tone.

I quietly made my way down the stairs and into the living room, it was still extremely messy and I knew that I'd never be able to leave the room like this if it had been my parent's house. I sighed as I grabbed the most essential of the three bags, I didn't want to start thinking of my parents right now when I was so content, more content than I'd been in a long while.

I was deep in thought and I really should have been paying better attention to where I was walking, I knew better by now, but as I headed back upstairs, I slipped, my bag flying out somewhere. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the impact the wooden stairs would make with my body. The impact never came. Instead I found myself being caught up in strong arms, a delicious masculine scent surrounding me. Then I heard a chuckle and I opened my eyes to see Edward Cullen's face so close to mine that if I moved by head up a few inches we'd be kissing. I gasped in surprise, he seemed all about the surprise meetings tonight.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." He teased, setting me straight again and referring to my towel, which was thankfully still knotted securely at the top of my chest.

I blushed a million shades of red and avoided his gaze. Why did I have to keep embarrassing myself in front of this guy? I felt like groaning but instead all I did was grab my bag, which had only fallen a short distance away and hurriedly making my way to Alice's room to finally put some clothes on.

"Don't ask." was all I muttered when Alice's curious gaze saw my blood red face.

I heard Edward call out another goodnight as he passed by Alice's room and she immediately burst out laughing again, understanding what must have happened.

I hurriedly pulled on a pair of green flannel pyjamas and flopped down on the mattress Alice had put out for me next to her bed- I would move into the spare room tomorrow, apparently Alice and Mrs. Cullen had wanted to sort out the room fro me properly. I had insisted it wasn't necessary to go to all that trouble, but as per usual, Alice had ignored my protests.

Alice turned the lights out and we lay there for a few minutes in silence.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"Yeah?"

"Jasper still hasn't noticed me in that way. I mean he's my friend and we hang out and stuff as you know, but it's just like I'm his two best friend's little sister."

"Well technically you are." I couldn't help teasing her and I felt her glare on me at the comment.

"Ha ha very funny, unfortunately that doesn't solve my problem."

I thought about it for a long moment. Alice had liked her brother's best friend, Jasper Hale, since before I'd even known her. I'd met him once and he seemed like the perfect man for my hyper best friend, he was calm and controlled and a bit shy- I suspected this to be the main problem.

"I think he does like you Alice, he's just the shy, gentle man type."

She groaned, "I know that's what I like about him."

I smiled before I gave my advice, "I think you should ask him out. Take control."

"What? No! What if it gets all weird? I am the little sister remember?" she exclaimed.

"Why not?" I argued, "If he says no, he doesn't seem like the type to let it ruin anything and it may start making him think of you as datable. If he says yes, then you strike gold!"

Alice was silent for a minute as she thought over my reasoning, "It could work." she mused.

I rolled my eyes, Alice totally had the confidence to take the control needed for this- I could really see what a stunning match Jasper and Alice could make. I would never have the nerve to approach a guy I liked in that way.

"Okay Bella." Her soprano voice turned excited, "I'm going to ask Jasper out as soon as I see the right moment to pounce."

I laughed, I really couldn't help it- I could imagine my tiny, funky best friend pouncing in one of her sugar rushes that she got without involving actual sugar.

We were lost in our own minds again as a thought occurred to me: Alice liked Jasper, Jasper had a twin sister named Rosalie that had been dating Alice's oldest brother, Emmet for over a year now. I knew all these names and I felt like I knew them with all Alice said about them.

"Alice, why have you never really mentioned Edward? I could have saved myself a lot of embarrassment tonight." She hadn't ever mentioned his name more than once or twice, yet alone what he was like- this started to make me slightly nervous, what if he was the bad, dodgy one in the family? What if they didn't get along and it got awkward if we ever got together?

Alice giggled, "I was planning on match making actually, I figured it would be more fun to watch if you didn't know each other." She shrugged oh-so-casually and I threw a pillow at her when she giggled again.

"Glad to know my love life amuses you." I said dryly.

"I'm good with these things Bella, you and my brother will be perfect together I know it."

I squished down the hope at her words, "And you know this how?"

"Don't you know I'm physic?" she joked and we both burst into giggles.

I suddenly sobered up and asked, "So he is a decent guy then? No dark secrets that kept you from mentioning him?"

Alice burst into laughter then and I threw her a very confused, questioning look which I knew she caught. The room was pretty light from the outside light shining subtly through the window.

"Sorry Bella." She said when her giggles had quietened, "It's just the thought of Edward getting up to the usual nonsense of young guys that really cracks me up." And she burst out laughing again before explaining, "Edward and I are the closest out of anyone in the family."

I knew what a close family the Cullen's were so I knew that there must be a pretty strong bond between brother and sister.

"He's a gentleman and he's loyal and _real. _There've been a lot of girls out for him just for his looks." her voice changed to show her irritation, "His ex was the worst but I don't feel I have the right to tell you about that."

I felt really good at Alice's approval, at the fact that as an over protective younger sister, she wanted to hook _me_ up with her brother, that she trusted me that much.

"Thank you Alice." I managed to say through the lump in my throat. I felt truly loved in that moment- more so than I had in a long time and I knew that Alice and I were going to be best friends forever.

She knew exactly what I was thanking her for and she smiled warmly at me, "I love you Bella, you're the sister I never had- we just need to work on your fashion abilities."

We laughed together even though I knew she was completely serious and fell asleep shortly afterwards, parties tended to take a lot out of me and I knew I needed to be well rested to meet the rest of the family tomorrow.


	4. The Sweetest Thing

**Chapter ****4 The Sweetest Thing**

**Bella's POV**

It was after ten when I woke up the next morning with a groan and an exaggerated stretch- once I open my eyes, I battle to get to sleep again so I knew I was up for the day. I climbed off the mattress on the floor and headed into the bathroom to make myself presentable. Alice was still asleep and knowing her, it could be a good hour or two before she dragged herself out of bed. After a quick shower, I pulled on a pair of nice blue jeans and a red spaghetti strapped shirt- I was meeting the rest of the Cullen's today and I really wanted to give them a good first impression. Thinking about them made me slightly nervous as I headed down the stairs, carefully I might add. I knew Alice's dad, Carlisle, was the town doctor in this tiny, cloudy town of Forks, Washington- Alice told me he often went to medical conventions in Seattle, which where he and Esme were this weekend, simply to improve on his knowledge. I smiled to myself as I realised that it might be useful to have a doctor in the same house as some one like me. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by the most delicious smell coming from the kitchen and my stomach growled then, propelling me through the door. I stopped when I saw who was standing in front of the fancy looking stove. Edward Cullen was seriously going to give me a heart attack if he carried on looking this gorgeous- especially in the morning. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of black jeans, his thick bronze hair looked like he had tried to tame it but then given up, I was really curious to find out if that hair was as soft as it felt.

I don't know how long I stood there mentally drooling, but eventually he turned and noticed my presence.

"Good Morning." he smiled warmly at me as I slid into the chair at the kitchen counter across from him.

"Hi." I smiled back, "What smells so good in here? Is there enough for me?"

Edward chuckled lightly and just like last night the sound sent shivers up my spine, "Blueberry Pancakes. You are the main reason I'm making them by the way, as a welcome and a belated happy birthday breakfast."

I stared at him in shock and he must have noticed my expression because his smile dimmed slightly and he said, "You do like blueberry pancakes right?"

I overcame my surprise and a warm emotion I didn't quite recognise set in. His making me breakfast was the sweetest thing some one I hardly knew had ever done for me. Just like last night I found I had a lump in my throat, only this one wouldn't let me speak.

"Bella?" he seemed concerned and worried by my silence and I cleared my throat and my smile was huge.

"Thank you. That is one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me. And I love blueberry pancakes." I said, I think the emotion must have been clear in my voice.

Edward's stunning crooked smile immediately returned and his eyes were soft as he studied me, he reached over the counter to squeeze my hand, sending my heart into a frenzy.

"Well then you're very welcome." He turned around to continue cooking and we sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before he turned back to me.

"So how old are you officially now?" he asked.

"Twenty one and a few hours." I answered.

"Well then the pancakes are deserved, welcome to the age of real adulthood." He smiled, "That makes me two years your senior, three in June."

I nodded, feeling happy about these small details I now knew about him- I wanted to know more.

"Feeling old?" I teased.

Edward chuckled, "I remember my twenty first." He looked me straight in the eye and cringed, "Alice planned it."

I cringed with him and then burst out laughing, "Enough said."

"What about me?" a groggy voice asked from the doorway.

"Nothing my dear sister, I was just telling Bella about the great twenty first birthday party you threw me. He turned and winked discretely at me and I had to stifle more laughter.

Alice mock glared at him and muttered, "Sure." under her breath before turning to smirk at me knowingly. I rolled my eyes but smiled and winked at her anyway- she knew I liked her brother so there was no point in acting otherwise. I was really happy it wasn't going to be an issue in our friendship.

"So what's with the pancakes? You never make pancakes." she said to Edward, grabbing a mug out the cupboard, she was still in her pyjamas and would remain that way until she'd got her morning coffee- I personally didn't think she needed any caffeine.

Edward shrugged, "I felt like pancakes and besides, I'm giving Bella a decent welcome breakfast. I suppose you want some too?"

Alice gave her brother a 'duh' look and he grinned. A few seconds later, Edward finished cooking and slid a plate of pancakes across the counter to me before dishing up for Alice and himself and sliding into the seat next to me.

"These are great!" I told him sincerely as I took my first bite of the pancakes, they were indeed delicious.

Edward smiled almost shyly, "Thanks." he said, grabbing the syrup and drizzling some over his own food.

I was very aware of our denim cladded legs touching the whole way through breakfast and that made it hard to concentrate on the food, yet alone Alice's excited chattering about a shopping trip tomorrow. I groaned just thinking of a day in a mall with Alice- she bought from nearly every shop she could find and never ran out of energy- I had stared in disbelief the very first time I'd gone shopping with Alice.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked, hearing my groan.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled sheepishly as Alice answered for me, "She's dreading me dragging her on another shopping trip." she said, "I'm hoping my enthusiasm for fashion and shopping is going to rub off on her some time."

"Not likely." I muttered and Edward chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong with the way Bella dresses." Edward defended me to Alice and I cringed, knowing exactly how she would respond.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't you even dare start on me about the way Bella dresses." her voice was tinged with disappointment in my clothing and I had to stifle more laughter- my jeans and a shirt clothing attitude bugged her the most out of anything I could think of.

"Thank you," I said to him, glad for the compliment from him, "But don't bother, you will never win that argument."

Edward laughed and reached over to ruffle is sister's hair which got him a glare from her, "I guess you're right."

"So when are the rest of the family coming home?" I asked, trying to get away from topics such as fashion and shopping.

"Any minute now actually, it's not a long drive from Seattle." Alice answered. Suddenly I was nervous again as I pushed my now empty plate away from me. Edward must have noticed because he looked at me and said, "They'll love you Bella. Emmett is looking forward to some one new to tease."

"Thanks, I think." I smiled at him, Alice had mentioned that about Emmett, "If they're all as nice as you two I can't wait to meet them." Then a thought occurred to me, "If your mom and dad are away at a medical convention, why did Emmett go with?"

Edward and Alice both started chuckling before Alice answered, "Emmett wanted to take Rosalie away for the weekend and he figured it would be a good time."

Edward grinned cheekily and my heart sped up again, "They won't actually see our parents at all this weekend." he rolled his eyes.

"Mom wants to have a big dinner tonight with Emmett being home and Bella and Rosalie here, why don't you get Jasper to come as well?" Alice said to Edward.

I smiled as I watched her eyes light up at saying his name and briefly wondered if Edward knew about Alice liking his friend.

When a cheeky grin spread over his face, I suspected he did know, "Why don't you phone him and let him know? I'm working the afternoon shift just now so I don't know when I'll have the time." He checked his watch and frowned, I knew it had to be close to twelve by now.

I was curious to know where he worked but never got the chance to ask because with a smile and a quick, "I really have to go." he left to go to work.

Just then I heard muffled voices by the front door and a loud booming laugh echo through the house. Alice smiled widely at me, "Let's go and meet my family."

**Lemme know what you think :-)**


	5. Meeting the Family

**Chapter 5 Meeting the Family**

**Bella's POV**

"So is this the new sister then?" a guy with big muscles and a huge smile exclaimed upon seeing Alice and I enter the living room. I assumed he was Emmett.

Alice rolled her eyes and went forward to hug everyone, leaving me hovering shyly in the background.

An attractive group of people entered the living room and I was met by four pairs of curious eyes. A woman with long, wavy caramel coloured hair and a welcoming smile came towards me first and to my surprise, gave me a hug.

"Hi, I'm Esme. You must be Bella, it's so nice to meet you dear." she said warmly, I never doubted her sincerity for a second- it was all in her soft green eyes that were nowhere as green as Edward's but pretty none the less.

"Same here. Thanks for letting me stay for you for awhile." I thanked her. If Alice hadn't of offered me a place, I didn't know where I would stay- my old land lady hadn't given me enough notice to sort out something else, I was now planning on searching for a nearby apartment as soon as possible.

"Oh it's nothing, you can stay as long as you want, I know Alice loves the company." Her smile hadn't wavered.

"And Edward." Alice murmured under her breath next to me, I couldn't help it, I blushed. Thanks Alice.

Next was an attractive fair haired man with faint laugh lines on his blue eyes and he also pulled me into a warm unexpected hug.

"Bella. It's great to meet you. I'm Carlisle." he said, also with a warm smile.

Before I could respond, I was suddenly caught up in the tightest bear hug I could ever remember having.

"Hey new little sis!" a voice boomed by my ear, "We're going to be great friends, I just know it!"

"Emmett," a voice chimed from behind me, "Put the girl down before you cut off her circulation." I looked over Emmett's shoulder as he released me to see the most stunning blonde woman, the type with looks that kill your self esteem with a single glance at her. She'd been the one to speak.

She didn't hug me like the others but she rolled her eyes and gave me a smile, "Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale and the big oaf that almost squeezed you to death is my fiancé, Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you all." I said sincerely, taking a step back to look at Emmett properly. He had muscles that would scare the bravest of people, a smile that revealed a dimple and brown curly hair that added to his boyish charm. He was cute, but not the cutest member of the family…

"Fiancé?! What?" Alice shrieked from beside me, staring at Rosalie and startling me out of my thoughts.

Rosalie laughed and it sounded like bells chiming, "Emmett and are getting married, he proposed this weekend."

Alice let out a loud squeal and ran to hug Rosalie and then Emmett before the rest of the family could even process the news.

"Congratulations!" I said, smiling at them both before Carlisle and Esme finally got over the shock and congratulated the happy couple as well.

"So that's what you wanted to come to Seattle for." Carlisle said with a relieved smile- it had obviously puzzled him at why they'd wanted to tag along.

"Yeah," Emmett grinned and wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist, "There was a restaurant there that was perfect for what I'd planned."

"Who knew Emmett was such a romantic?" Rosalie laughed.

"Rose, you have to let me help with the wedding!" Alice exclaimed. I grimaced thinking of if I ever got married, Alice would be a nightmare with the wedding planning, although she would be useful as I didn't actually have a clue how to put a wedding together.

"Sure Alice but I want to do most of it, it is my wedding after all." Rosalie smiled to ease some of the bluntness from her comment.

If Alice was disappointed, she didn't show it, maybe it was expected. She had told me a long time ago that she liked Rosalie, she just never really clicked with her that well and now I could see why.

"Of course." Alice answered before Emmett and Rosalie left to go home. They had a small cottage to themselves right near the house.

"Be back at five." Esme called to them, "We're having a family dinner tonight."

Suddenly I felt awkward for the first time around them, "Uh...Should I go out then tonight?" I asked, not wanting to intrude on family time.

Esme looked shocked before exclaiming, "Of course not Bella! You are pretty much a part of this family and I expect you there tonight."

I nodded my head, fearing I might choke on my words if I tried to speak now- this family was so amazing, they made me feel welcome in a way I never would have expected.

"Good." She smiled warmly and turned to go upstairs.

"You know what we need to do now right?" Alice suddenly piped up, excited.

"What?" I asked wearily.

"You need a new outfit for tonight! So we'll go today instead of tomorrow."

I groaned but knew my going was inevitable, "Okay Alice but we can't take too long if your mom wants us by five."

She shook her head in mock sadness, "You underestimate me Bella, shopping is a talent, an art form that you learn to perfect over the years so you know exactly what to do when you're under time constraints."

I laughed, "We have four hours!" I exclaimed.

She frowned, thinking for a moment, "I know, we have to hurry!" and before I could say another word, I was pulled out the door and into the huge garage to her prized yellow Porsche.

"Don't you want to call Jasper first?" I asked her, knowing that would delay for a few more moments.

It worked and Alice paused mid step, biting her lip, "Should I? What if he doesn't want to come because I'm inviting?"

I scoffed in disbelief, Alice could really be irrational sometimes, I stared her straight into the eye and said, "Alice you and Jasper are friends at least, that gives you a right to call and invite him to dinner with the rest of the family tonight. Don't forget what I told you last night!"

She smiled and murmured, "You're right." before pulling out her cell phone and calling him

"Hi Jasper." Alice said when he answered, her smile growing wider at the sound of his voice, I smiled to myself- they were really perfect for each other and I swore to myself that if he didn't realise that, I was going to beat him up or something. I then nearly started laughing at the thought of me hurting somebody else without actually causing myself bodily harm in the process, okay maybe I would get Emmett to do it, he already seemed to like me as his sister. I really loved the Cullen's- all of them. They were the warmest, most loving family I had ever come across- it was evident right from when they entered the room, they had a really unique family bond that I'd always found myself longing for. Even with my parents, we'd never been particularly close but I had still loved them so much and it still hurt a great deal thinking of what had happened last year.

"He said yes!" Alice exclaimed, bringing me back to earth, "Now we need to find me some perfect outfits as well!"

I didn't say anything; her walk in closet was the size of her huge bedroom.

"Now come on, no more procrastinating!" she grabbed my hand again and we were off.


	6. The Beginning

**Chapter 6 The Beginning**

**Bella's POV**

Five clothing stores, two cosmetic stores and three shoe stores later, Alice was finally satisfied for the time being. I had been extremely annoyed when she hadn't let me pay for anything at all, she'd shrugged me off by telling me to let her have her fun and to think of it as another birthday gift. I'd groaned but accepted that there was no stopping my best friend when she was on a mission. It made me feel uncomfortable when people bought me unnecessary gifts and no matter how silly Alice insisted I was being, I couldn't shake that feeling and of course, she bought me way too much stuff today. We were back at home now after I'd taken a really long bubble bath, making sure to soak all the 'shop' out of me, I was now sitting on Alice's bed as she attacked my eye lid with another make up brush.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, "I don't want to look overly fancy, it's just a simple dinner after all."

Alice let out a huff, "The outfit _is_ simple and I'm only using enough make up to enhance what you already have."

I sighed but smiled, "Thanks for the stuff Alice."

I heard the smile as she said smugly, "You're welcome. And I'm sure my brother will love it too." Of course I blushed at that. She finally finished and told me to take a look in her full length mirror- I did look good, not too fancy in the nice new black jeans and purple button up top, and my make up was barely noticeable- only enough to make my eyes look more defined. Over all, I looked better than I usually looked.

"Not bad, I must say." I teased her with a laugh.

She smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the door. She was dressed in a black, knee length skirt with a red and gold striped top, big hooped earrings and her spiky, chin length black hair was straightened. "Glad you approve, let's go downstairs, Edward will be back any minute now." My heart jumped enthusiastically at the thought of seeing him again, from what I knew so far, he was more than just a pretty, okay gorgeous, face and I liked the unbelievable guy behind the face more than I could even comprehend at this moment, it was insane because I hardly knew him.

I walked down the stairs, watching my feet, glad Alice had at least let me worn normal shoes and not some sort of crazy high heels, and when I looked up, I saw Edward talking to Emmett near the kitchen doorway- his eyes were on me over Emmett's shoulder.

"Hi." I smiled, "How was work?" I asked, walking over to the guys. I vaguely heard Emmett make an excuse about finding Rosalie before he disappeared into the living room.

"Same old same old." He sent me a crooked smile, but he looked a bit tired, "How was your day?"

"Alice took me shopping." was all I said and he laughed.

"Sounds like fun. You have my sympathy." He grinned.

Suddenly I looked around, not remembering Alice coming down the stairs behind me, "Speaking of the hyper pixie. Where did she go?" Alice really did remind me of a pixie with her small size, her delicate facial features and her hyperactivity- she made me feel especially plain when I stood next to her, although she nearly killed me when I admitted that to her once.

"Jasper arrived a few minutes ago, I can bet she's in the living room with him and the others." He had a playful glint in his eyes.

I giggled, "You know, don't you?" I asked, trying to be cryptic in case he didn't know so I didn't give away my friend's not so subtle secret.

He rolled his eyes, "Practically everyone in Forks knows, except Jasper himself. Between you and me, he's crazy about her but is terrified to ask her out."

"I knew it!" I murmured then said more clearly, "Why can everyone else see how much they like each other except them?"

"Bella!" I heard Alice call me from the living room, "Stop flirting and come and sit with us."

I blushed a million shades of red and swore to throttle Alice later. Edward chuckled and when I met his eyes again he was watching me intently, which just made me blush harder.

"I was just wondering…" Edward murmured, almost nervously as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to get my voice to sound normal as he took a step closer to me, I wasn't sure if it worked- I couldn't hear over the pounding of my heart.

"I know the situation has changed with you living here now and I completely understand if it's too awkward for you, but would you still like to go out sometime with me?" he asked, watching my face for my reaction.

I nodded my head wordlessly and he smiled, "Great! How about tomorrow night? I'm off work and I can take you to dinner?"

"Sounds really nice." I smiled, trying to squish the urge that had me wanting to burst into a dance in the middle of the foyer- Edward Cullen asked me out! He was interested in me!

"Bella!" Alice called again.

I huffed in annoyance under my breath, "Coming Alice!"

Edward smiled, looking really happy that I was annoyed with the interruption and we headed into the living room.

"Did you hear Emmett's news by the way?" I asked as we walked.

"Yip, I'm the best man- he asked me before you came down. I'm really happy for them."

When we walked into the spacious living room, I noticed that the light coming through the huge glass window was fading, signalling twilight.

"I've always loved this part of the day." Edward murmured, noticing my stare out the window, smiling at me before heading over to Emmet who was sitting on the soft cream carpet playing some complicated looking fighting game on his Play station 3. I smiled too, it was the most romantic time of the day, that's why I liked it but I somehow doubted our reasons were the same. I wondered over to the large white couch and plopped myself next to Alice, who was talking to Jasper sitting on her other side.

"Finally!" she turned to grin at me and I laughed lightly. I rolled my eyes as I noticed the way her and Jasper were looking at each other, I wanted to bang their heads together- hopefully that would get them kissing. Rosalie was sitting in the love seat next to the huge couch, painting her nails a soft pink colour- I'd never had much patience with nail polish, I always managed to chip it on the first day. I averted my attention to the big screened TV where Edward had joined the game being played and I laughed as Emmett moaned about losing once again and that Edward was too good and shouldn't be allowed to play.

"I'm better with the ladies at least." Emmett turned to Edward and waggled his eye brows in a way that made me laugh harder, I heard Rosalie join in with a snort of her own laughter.

"You know Emmett, I wouldn't be proud of that fact with your fiancée sitting in the room." I teased him and Rosalie gave me a smile.

Just then Esme called for dinner and we all headed into the dining room where she'd set the huge oak table beautifully. I chose a seat and Alice and Edward immediately came and sat on either side of me, I couldn't help my smile. Alice must have noticed as we started eating the most delicious chicken I'd ever tasted because she winked at me.

"Here's a toast to Emmett and Rosalie." Suddenly Carlisle raised his Champaign glass and smiled, "May you have good luck and patience with looking after Emmett." He smiled at Rosalie who laughed, then he looked at me, "And to Bella- welcome to the family, you're welcome here as long as you want."

I smiled broadly as the whole table clinked their glasses together, the mood was cheerful as everyone laughed and I sighed happily, feeling like I actually belonged somewhere. When I turned to look at Edward, he gave me a crooked grin and I suddenly tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough.

When we'd all eaten, I offered to help clear up but Esme waved me off and turned to Alice, "Show her her room, I put the bedding on when you were out today."

Alice beamed and grabbed my hand, dragging me up the stairs, "You'll love it Bella!"

The first room at the top of the stairs was Alice's, we stopped at the door next to it, "This is your room Bella. It was Emmet's before he moved to the cottage but mom and I completely redid it- I don't think you would have appreciated the playboy posters left form his teenage years." I laughed and she pointed down the rest of the hallway, "Edward's is the room after yours and the door at the end is the music room. Up the stairs at the end of this hall are my parent's room and their studies."

I got butterflies in my stomach when I learnt how close Edward's room was to mine, but I didn't dwell on it too long because Alice opened the door to my room and I gasped as I stepped through the doorway.

The room was so big and airy, the walls were painted a pale, calming blue and on the wall opposite the huge glass door, opening to a small balcony were two doors that led to my bathroom and a walk in wardrobe (I knew Alice had had something to do with that.) In the middle of the room against the wall, with two nightstands on either side was a huge king sized bed with covers that matched the walls. There was even a comfortable looking loveseat and a small TV in the corner.

"Wow." I breathed, "This is amazing, way too much but amazing."

Alice rolled her eyes, "I told you how my mom loves decorating and as you've seen, my room is worse." She grinned.

I laughed, she was right; her room was bigger than this with a pink and black punk rock theme going on and of course, tons of expensive looking furniture.

"I asked my mom to put a desk in for you so you can get to writing that book. There's a plug for your laptop charger too." I smiled as she motioned to the oak desk next to my nightstand, I loved writing but I wasn't sure if anything I wrote would be good enough to actually do something with.

"Thanks Alice, it's perfect." I whispered.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, glad you like it, actually I knew you'd like it." She gave me a smug smile,"Goodnight!" she hugged me but just before she turned to leave I decided to be brave.

"Alice I have a date with Edward tomorrow night." I blurted out, already knowing her reaction. I was right and the excited squealing didn't stop for a good ten minutes after that.

**I won't bug you with ****long, boring author's notes but I just want to thank those who review, you have no idea how happy your reviews make me! It's nice to know people are enjoying my story! :-) Keep letting me know- the more reviews I get, the faster I find I write.**


	7. The Date

**Now it's time for the much anticipated first date! Hope it's not a disappointment. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 The Date**

**Bella's POV**

The night had arrived. Of course I knew that the minute I told Alice about my date, I'd officially be signing myself up for her beauty torture. Edward had to work until five today so we'd agreed to go out at six, I still didn't know where he worked but I had plans to find that out tonight. Alice had given me a mud mask this afternoon and we'd just hung around in her room all day, talking about everything and nothing- it had been really nice to spend time with my best friend like that. Now at ten to six, Alice was just about done attacking me, I hoped- it got a bit tiring after the second night in a row and of course, tonight she'd dolled me up even more.

"There. Perfect!" Alice exclaimed proudly, taking a step back from me as I opened my eyes. I immediately got up to look into the mirror, she hadn't even let me peak during the last two hours.

I gasped as I looked in the mirror- I was actually pretty. I was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue silk top that flared out a bit at the waist, I had convinced Alice to not make me wear high heels and thankfully it had worked. My hair was down like last night but she had put it in gentle waves framing my subtly made up face- she'd just dabbed on a touch of muted blue eye shadow, mascara and black eye liner half way across the bottom of my eyes to make them seem bigger.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Edward's smooth voice calling, "Alice, I've come to save my date, please release her." I found myself laughing and Alice grumbled under her breath.

"Go and wait downstairs." she called back, "We're almost done."

I turned to give Alice a hug and a smile, "I might moan about all the beauty stuff but thank you for making me look good."

Her face softened, "You don't actually need me that much Bella, for make up at least, I don't have to put a lot on at all- you have natural beauty."

I pulled a face at her and she shook her head and laughed, "Now go, have fun and tell me all about it when you come back."

"_All_ about it?" I couldn't help teasing her although I didn't think anything worth mentioning would actually happen tonight.

"Ew no!" it was her turn to pull a face, "I don't need to know the details of you and my _brother_ kissing, you can just tell me if it was good or bad."

I blushed at that, as she knew I would, she was good. "I don't even know if he would want to Alice, so stop getting my hopes up."

She shook her head and pushed me towards the door, "You, Bella Swan, have some serious issues! Now go on!"

I went downstairs, the butterflies going mad in my stomach and I was slightly confused when I didn't see Edward waiting for me in the foyer.

I was just about to look for him in the living room when a velvet voice came from behind me, making me jump, "Looking for me?" he said. I whirled around but then drew in a breath when I realised how close he was standing to me.

"Hi." I smiled and took a small step back from him, being that close to him was not good for my thinking process.

"Hi. You ready to go?" he asked, holding out his arm for me to take. "You look beautiful by the way."

I hooked my arm through his, "Thank you." I said simply as he led me out to the garage to his shiny, silver Volvo- it was a very nice, practical looking car. I was about to head over to my side of the car and climb in when he reached it before me, and to my surprise, held the door open for me to climb in. He must have seen the surprise on my face as I climbed in because he chuckled, "You're not used to being treated properly are you?" He seemed saddened by the idea as he walked round, climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

I laughed and avoided the question; I didn't want him to know too much about my sad dating history in case it made me sound pathetic. "I didn't know there were guys that still did that stuff actually. It's really refreshing to know they exist."

"My parents raised us like that." he shrugged modestly, "Emmett does stuff like that too when he actually remembers and Alice enjoys taking advantage of us."

I giggled to myself as I imagined Alice forcing her brother's to do that stuff for her.

"Well I think it's sweet. It can be your first appeal point."

I saw a slight smile tug at his lips and his eyebrows rise in amusement as he drove, "Appeal point?"

I couldn't resist teasing him, it felt so comfortable with him- like I was sitting with an old friend. An extremely attractive old friend that made my heart pound in my chest.

"Of course!" I said in mock seriousness, "As the night goes on, us girl's need to see how good you would be as a potential boyfriend."

He chuckled, definitely amused at the concept, "So you see me as a potential boyfriend then?" I thought I imagined the slight hope in his tone. It was then that I realised what I'd said and blushed bright red, maybe he didn't see this date the same way I did.

"Well…yea…I guess…I mean–" I stuttered, sounding like a complete moron.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, if I wasn't interested in you like that I wouldn't have asked you out on a date in the first place."

The first thing I felt was relief as I smiled warmly at him, then the doubt set in, how on earth did he see _me _like that? When I looked out the window and saw the parking lot we were pulling into, I forgot my train of thought. "I love this place!" I exclaimed in delight. It was a cute little restaurant named Carver Cafe that my parents and I often used to come to when I was younger- the idea should have made me sad, but I had too many happy memories here to wallow, besides, I was on a date with Edward!

"Does that mean I get another appeal point?" he teased me with a smirk.

I laughed, "Now you're getting it."

He smiled and got out to open my door for me again, I sighed, this guy seemed too good to be true.

"I thought we'd start with something simple. Next time we'll go and see a movie in Port Angeles." he said, taking my hand and leading me into the restaurant- I felt a little thrill at his touch. I smiled broadly at that, he wanted to go out with me again!

"Sounds great! Anything in particular you want to see?" I asked, curious to know the types of movies he liked.

He shrugged as he led me to an empty table in the corner of the restaurant, "I'm easy, I like most movies, you can choose." He said, sliding into the booth opposite me.

"We'll see what's playing, I'm also keen on anything." I told him.

Just then the waitress, a young, pretty brunette girl, came to our table to give us our menu's, I didn't recognise her so she must have been new- I hadn't exactly been here very recently. "Hi. I'm Angela and I'll be your waitress tonight, can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"A Coke please." Edward and I said at exactly the same time before looking at each other in surprise and laughing. When we looked at Angela she was looking at us in amusement, "I suppose that happens when you've been together for such a long time. Two cokes coming up." She left before we could correct her and I didn't mind, it felt nice to think Edward was my steady boyfriend that I'd been with forever. When I looked at him, he was smiling at me so I figured that the comment didn't faze him either.

"I've never got why people out on dates pick on the poor waitresses that they say flirt with their partners. I've never seen it happen in real life so I think it's just people's imaginations." I mused randomly.

Edward chuckled, "Unfortunately I have seen it in action."

I shrugged, "Okay, then at least now I l know that there is some truth to the stories."

He chucked again and the sound sent a shiver up my spine, he had such a rich, deep husky laugh.

"So Bella," he said after we'd ordered our food and were sipping our drinks, "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I shrugged shyly and met his gaze that was currently studying me intently.

"Everything." He said, looking completely serious and then letting a small crooked smile curve his lips, I was watching his lips and it took me a moment to realise he'd said something else.

"Sorry?" I blushed.

His smile widened, "I asked what you like to do for fun."

"Nothing too exciting." I answered honestly, "I don't enjoy outdoor activities. I like movies and reading, the classics are my favourites. Jane Austen, Shakespeare. I like writing as well."

"Wow I girl that actually likes reading and isn't afraid to admit it, I think you just earned yourself an appeal point."

I laughed, shaking my head, "Nice try, you can't steal a girl concept and flip it." I paused, "You don't sound like you encounter those types of girl's often?" I was curious at why he'd sounded so fascinated a moment ago.

His eyes hardened, "I don't and it's a darn shame- the world needs more decent, sweet girls like you in it." His eyes softened again.

"Thank you." I found myself blushing again, at this rate my cheeks would be this colour forever, I almost wished they were so no one could see me blush all the time.

"You have a really cute blush." He commented with a smile.

"Ugh." I groaned, "It is so annoying, I blush at almost anything!"

"Well I still think it's cute." He chucked at my out burst.

"So what about you?" I asked him, looking down at my drink as I tired to get away from the comments about my blushes- not that I minded that Edward Cullen thought I looked cute, at least the blushes were good for one thing."What do you enjoy doing?" I looked up at him again, he was about to answer when Angela returned with our burgers. He waited until she was gone and said.

"Well I enjoy a good game of baseball- it's actually pretty funny watching my family play." He smiled at a memory, "I enjoy being around my family, I also appreciate a good movie and I love music."

I sighed in mock irritation, "Okay fine. You can have another appeal point for liking Claire de Lune's music." I couldn't help but smile when he chucked.

"So I've been extremely curious since you left yesterday morning. Where do you work?" I asked, even more curious by now.

"I'm a chef at that new restaurant, Kate's. My parents are friends with the owners so I managed to get a job there easily. It's not exactly what I want to be doing, but it's good for now."

"And what do you want to be doing?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to teach people piano." He shrugged modestly.

I smiled, "You play piano? I took lessons as a kid but I was terrible so I quit."

He chuckled and seemed really happy that I liked the fact that he played piano, I briefly wondered why but before I could dwell on it, he asked, "And what do you do to make a living?"

"Right now nothing. I was working in a coffee shop up until two weeks ago." I said, slightly embarrassed, "I just finished my degree in English a few months ago and I've been waiting for a post at Forks High school for the past few weeks. I've got an interview on Friday."

"Let's go out and celebrate on Friday night."

"But I haven't even got the job yet." I protested.

His eyes sparkled as he smiled, "You will, but even if you don't I still want to be with you that evening."

I smiled widely and nodded, "I'd like that."

"Good." He nodded his head.

"So about Alice and Jasper…" I trailed off.

"What about them?" he asked.

"You don't think its weird, your best friend and your sister?"

"Not at all, if two people are meant to be, petty things like that shouldn't stand in the way." Wow I didn't think I'd ever met a guy who thought like that. "Besides," he continued, "It'd be a little hypocritical don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

He chuckled, "Well _I_ like my sister's best friend."

I blushed at that, "Really?" I squeaked.

He nodded, turning serious, "Really Bella, I feel a connection with you that I've never felt with anyone else."

I was silent for a moment as I processed that, Edward Cullen really liked me. I repeated the thought a thousand times in my head trying to make it sound logical but it didn't, all it did was make me really happy.

Edward noticed my silence and frowned, "Unless of course you don't feel the same? It's okay, we can be friends." he looked a bit nervous.

I shook my head vigorously, "No no Edward. I do, I feel exactly like that- I'm just trying to figure out why you like me." I told him honestly, I found myself wanting to be really honest so he knew what he was getting himself into, besides that, I couldn't lie to save my life.

"Well," he smiled kindly at me but there was a deeper emotion burning in his smouldering green eyes, "As I said, you're sweet and decent. You're beautiful and I find myself fascinated with you."

I swallowed and looked away from his gaze shyly, "Thank you." I whispered, it was really nice to hear something like that whether it was true or not. It was funny how this guy that I'd known for exactly three days was provoking feelings in me that I'd never known before- in truth it was a little scary but I couldn't pull myself away, I was trapped, completely smitten with him. "You're a pretty awesome guy yourself." I told him with a smile.

He grinned my favourite crooked smile and finished the last bite of his food, "I'm glad to know you think that, thank you. You ready to go?"

My heart sank, I didn't want to go home yet, I wanted to spend more time with him.

He smiled in understanding from what he must have seen in my expression, "There's a small park a short distance from here, would you like to take a walk with me?"

My face must have lit up like a child on Christmas morning because he chuckled. I nodded and really hoped that I wasn't making myself look too eager.

We went to pay the bill, well he paid the bill, I just protested to it but he only silenced me by saying, "Bella, I asked you on a date, I'm not going to let you pay."

"Fine but you just lost an appeal point." I grumbled. His only reaction had been to laugh and take my hand firmly in his as we started to leave the restaurant; he was immediately forgiven as soon as he did that.


	8. Inspired

**Chapter 8 Inspired**

**Edward's POV**

Never had any date I'd ever been on felt as right as a simple dinner with Bella. We talked and laughed as we walked hand in hand through the small park I'd often come to in my childhood. I'd never felt like this about some one I'd just met- I felt like I could really fall for her, given the chance. It was extremely nice to have intelligent conversations with a date for once, I realised then that I could never go back to the annoying airheads I had ended up with in the past, I needed some one with opinions and wit. Some one like Bella- I felt like I could tell her anything and that was slightly strange for me, I was usually reserved about the finer details of myself unless I really got to know some one first and I was surprised at how easy it was with Bella.

"What's your full name?" I asked her suddenly curious, Bella sounded like a nickname.

"Isabella Marie Swan." she said, pulling a face, making me laugh lightly.

"Why don't you like your name?" I asked her, "I think it suits you- your name means beautiful in Italian, did you know that?" I felt it was pretty accurate, although beautiful maybe too mild…I shook my head at my soppiness.

She blushed, "Yeah I knew that." She pulled another face and I was just about to object to her obvious disbelief of the meaning of her name when she answered my fist question, "It's too long and formal. I prefer Bella so much more."

"You're the exact opposite of me like that." I told her, grimacing as I recalled some of the ghastly nicknames people had managed to get out of my name. "I hate shortened versions of my name." I had to be honest, I was hinting a bit here, my last two girlfriends had taken to calling me Eddie and I had detested it.

Bella laughed, "I really do understand why you'd rather not be called Eddie." She flinched, "It doesn't suit you."

I sighed in relief and squeezed her hand in a silent thank you. This girl was turning out to be pretty amazing- except for her obvious disapproval of people spending money on and spoiling her. She would have to get used to it if she wanted to be with me.

"Shall we head back?" I asked her, "I don't want to get you home too late and unfortunately, I have to work tomorrow."

She looked a bit disappointed and I found myself smiling in satisfaction, at least I wasn't the only one that felt like this.

"I know." I reassured her, "I don't want this night to be over with yet either."

I opened the car door for her again; glad that she was impressed by the manners Esme had so brutally drilled into us years before.

"I'll walk you to your door." I teased her as we walked into the house. She laughed and I found myself enchanted by the sound, I loved the fact that I could make her laugh in the first place.

"I suppose living in the same house makes things slightly simpler." She commented.

"And it means I get to see you more often." I said, meeting her gaze.

Bella smiled as we reached her bedroom door. Suddenly the air around us seemed to crackle with electricity as I took a step closer to her so that we were less than an arm's length away from each other- it was like this strong magnetic pull that couldn't be ignored, I know I wasn't the only one who felt it because Bella drew in a shaky breath when she noticed our closeness and she didn't pull away. As I continued to stare into her warm chocolate eyes, I was faced with a dilemma. I wanted to kiss her so badly, I knew that her lips would feel just as amazing as they looked, but I was a born gentlemen. I'd been raised to treat woman respectfully and I really didn't want to give Bella the wrong idea by kissing her now on the first date- she meant too much to me already. I was interested in so much more than just this irresistible physical attraction between us- I hadn't been lying in the restaurant earlier, I really did want to know everything about Bella and her life. So all I ended up doing was leaning forward and gently pressing my lips to her forehead in a lingering kiss, I smiled when I saw her blush slightly.

"I had a really great time with you tonight." I told her, my voice felt huskier than usual, "How about that movie tomorrow night?"

"Yes definitely." She said with a wide smile. I think my smile was just as wide.

"Goodnight Bella." I reached out and touched her cheek gently before heading down the hall to my own room, showering and settling into bed for the night. But as I lay there, I found I couldn't sleep, instead I found my fingers twitching with something I hadn't felt in a long time. Inspiration. I loved composing music on my piano, it was more than just a hobby and I'd love to bring it into my career someday teaching others, as I'd already told Bella. With a new melody running through my mind, I gave up on trying to fall asleep and headed to the music room where my prized grand piano was kept against the wall opposite the door. I made sure to shut the door firmly behind me as not to disrupt my sleeping household- thankfully the music room was sound proof. I slid myself into the centre of my stool and my fingers immediately flew over the keys, pouring the song that had been in my mind out into practise. I stopped for a moment, grabbing a sheet of blank music paper and writing down these new notes that wouldn't stop coming and then resumed playing. I was in that room for hours perfecting the song, getting the feelings right- that's what music was to me, an outlet for my thoughts and emotions. I knew that lack of sleep was going to affect me at work tomorrow…or rather, today but I couldn't bring myself to care, it had been well over a year since the last time I'd been inspired to compose like this and it was well worth it. I think it was a good time after three in the morning when I was finally happy with the new piece. Smiling, I grabbed a pen and named the music piece without a second thought, just one word but it was where all my inspiration had come from in the first place.

Bella.


	9. A Day in The Life

**Once again, my reviewer's rock! I'm glad my hopeless romantic soul is being appreciated. **

**Chapter 9 ****A Day in the Life**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning after the best sleep I'd had in forever to an impatient knocking at my door. Without waiting for an answer, Alice barged into my room and threw herself onto my bed, shaking my still half asleep figure.

"So?" she demanded.

I sat up and groggily and rubbed my eyes, wondering how on earth she had so much energy in the morning, "So what Alice? What's the time?"

She glared at me, "It's after ten. Don't give me that! How was the date?" she demanded.

I glared back at her but then I couldn't help a goofy grin from covering my face as I sighed and flopped back down on my pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"Amazing." I told her honestly. Edward had been the most amazing date ever.

"Give me details Bella." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He took me to dinner at Cobblers and then we took a walk in the park after which he took me home." I bit back a smile as I met Alice's impatient glare.

"Did he kiss you?" _C'mon _Bella!" she whined.

"I thought you said you didn't want to know." I teased her, desperately trying not to laugh at her. Alice had obviously reached her limit because she jumped at me, holding my laughing form down to the bed- she was way too strong for some one so tiny.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I swear I will hurt you if you don't spill."

"Okay okay." I gasped, breathless from laughing so hard, "He kissed me on the forehead when we got home. Nothing big- he was the perfect gentleman." I smiled widely as I remembered. Sure, I'd been a little disappointed that he hadn't kissed me properly- I knew I hadn't been the only one to feel the chemistry in the air as we'd stood outside my door last night. But I figured it was Edward being a gentleman and I appreciated it as much as I'd been disappointed by it.

Alice beamed, "You're a heck of a lot easier to get information out of than my darling brother. I attacked him while he was having breakfast. He didn't want to tell me much, the spoilsport."

I gasped and blushed, "Alice," I groaned as I pushed her off me so I could sit up.

"What? He's my brother; it's my sisterly right to ask him for details of a date, even if the date wasn't with my best friend."

I shook my head and laughed at her, "Well can I make use of best friend rights and ask what he said?" I was extremely curious, Edward had said he'd had a great time but he might have just being polite.

Her face softened and she smiled smugly at me, "He really likes you- he wouldn't tell me much else." She grumbled before smiling again, "I've got to go into Seattle for the day but I'm dressing you for your date tonight!" Alice was a freelance fashion designer. She often had to go into Seattle or Port Angeles to meet with clients.

I didn't bother protesting, it would be a wasted effort, "He's going to think I'm incapable of dressing myself soon." I mumbled in irritation, Alice just laughed at me. I decided to try and get the topic off me.

"So how are things with Jasper?"

She sighed, "Non-existent. But I'm working on it." She looked determined and I knew it was only a matter of time.

"He likes you Alice, even Edward can see it." I said.

She shrugged but I could see the small smile on her lips, "Anyway, get dressed, Edward's already gone to work and I need to get going, there's breakfast downstairs, sorry no blueberry pancakes today." With a wink at me she flounced out the door as only Alice could.

After a breakfast of cereal and toast, I discovered I had a whole empty day ahead of me before my date tonight so I decided to check my e-mail. Quickly logging into my laptop, I connected to the Internet and opened my e-mail account: 1 New message(s) was written in bold across the top of the screen. I was only mildly surprised, I didn't have an exceptional amount of friends-I'd kind of distanced myself from them after last year's accident and only the real one's had bothered to stick around. There was only one person I knew that would use e-mail instead of phoning me. I opened the message and I was right:

_Isabella._

_Your Uncle Richard deposited some money into your account, we heard about your apartment lease not being renewed and we're concerned about your current living conditions. Your parents would have wanted us to help you. Regards,_

_Aunt Charlotte._

I sighed and opened a new message window to reply:

_Hey Aunt Charlotte._

_Everything is great. I'm staying with a friend until I can get a new place. I appreciate your concern but you really don't have to keep sending me money. Thank you anyway. Tell Uncle Richard I say hello._

_Bella._

I hit send and leant back in the comfortable chair Alice had given me. Charlotte and Richard were the only family I had left but they might have been non existent for all the involvement they had in my life. They did care, to a degree, but they were two people that never cared much for children- I just felt like a burden. I proceeded to browse around on the Internet for awhile, unsuccessfully looking for a new apartment that was rentable but eventually I gave up. I was pretty board so I grabbed a worn copy of Wuthering Heights and flopped down on my bed to read, but instead I found my thoughts wondering to Friday morning: I couldn't wait until my job interview, okay, so I was also petrified and nervous, but I'd loved English in school and I hoped to create that same love in my students someday. It was safe to say that I really wanted this job. Suddenly my cell phone started ringing a familiar, bouncy tune that I'd set as Alice's ring tone.

"Hi Alice." I greeted, placing the phone to my ear and sitting down on the bed again.

"Okay, listen to me carefully now. You are wearing a denim skirt tonight and there's nothing you can do about it."

I rolled my eyes, "I know, you're going to force me into it no matter what I say, so I'll shut up."

She laughed, "I would if I was going to be there- which is why I trust that you will take my friendly…_advice_ about the skirt."

"What do you mean 'if you were going to be there'?"

Alice sighed, "My second meeting got rescheduled to tomorrow so I'm staying here over night. Usually I'd tell them to stuff it, but this is a client that is definitely important. So I trust you to make me proud."

I laughed, "I'll try, I promise. You're lucky I even own a denim skirt- it just happens to be my only one." I cringed as I realised my mistake too late.

"What?!" she shrieked, making me hold the phone away from my ear, "I'm _so _bringing you more skirts with me tomorrow."

"Alice." I protested, "I hardly ever wear a skirt."

I heard mumbling in the background then she was back on the phone, "Listen Bells, I've got to go now. Have fun tonight!" and before I could try and protest the skirt issue again, I was hearing the dial tone.

Groaning, I grabbed my book and decided to sit out on the patio and read, it was a nice day for a change and I decided to get a little bit of sun while Forks was actually offering. I was smiling as I thought of seeing Edward tonight- skirt or no skirt, I still really enjoyed his company and I couldn't wait.


	10. Movie Antics

**Right, so this chapter is a bit more interesting than the last**** one! **

**Enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 10**** Movie Antics**

**Edward's POV**

"You doing anything tonight Edward?" Tanya asked me as I came out of the kitchen at the end of my shift. I noticed Lauren, one of the other waitresses, over Tanya's shoulder approaching me. I shot Tanya a grateful smile and she winked at me.

"Yes actually, I've got a date." I told her, speaking slightly louder than usual, my smile widening as I thought of Bella.

I saw Lauren's face fall and a hint of anger come into her blue eyes before she turned and stormed off in the opposite direction, stopping to talk to Mike Newton, another waiter.

"Thanks." I muttered in relief to Tanya, meeting her amused hazel gaze.

She chuckled, "No problem, I know how you can't stand her shameless flirting. So do you really have a date tonight?" she asked.

I hesitated and she rolled her eyes, "C'mon Edward, it's really fine, I'm over it. We're friends."

I smiled at her, relieved. Tanya Denali was also a waitress and a good friend to me here. A few weeks ago she'd asked me out and I'd politely declined, hoping it wouldn't ruin our friendship, or that she wouldn't turn out like Lauren who wouldn't get the hint. It turned out that I didn't have to worry- she had been disappointed for a few days afterwards, but had obviously gotten over the rejection because we were fine now. I was glad she had accepted that we could never be more than friends.

"Well then, yes, I do." I smiled.

"Do I know her?" her curiosity seemed genuine.

"I don't think so, her name's Bella Swan- she's Alice's friend." I told her.

"You mean old Chief Swan's daughter?" she seemed surprised.

"Uh… I'm not sure. We only moved here a few months ago and I didn't care to get the local gossip. Does her dad work in town?" I asked, Bella had never mentioned her family or childhood- I made a note to ask her tonight.

Tanya looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment before saying, "Well you obviously don't know yet, I'd rather not fill you in- it's not my story."

"Well I've got to go, have fun." She gave me a quick wave, turned and walked out the door before I could ask her what she had meant. I was extremely curious now- we had indeed moved here only at the beginning of the year from Chicago and I had never heard the name 'Swan' mentioned, or even Bella for that matter.

I decided not to let it bug me anymore, I would find out from Bella tonight.

As I arrived home (I had managed to get off my shift earlier that night) and walked up to the front porch, I noticed Bella sitting on the swinging bench, engrossed in a tattered looking book. I of course noticed how the romantic twilight sun made her hair shine with natural highlights, she really was so beautiful.

"I'm surprised Alice hasn't gotten to you yet." I teased, as I neared her. I sat on the seat next to her and she jumped in surprise. She then smiled and sighed in relief when she saw it was me and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Alice is staying in Seattle tonight." She told me, her smile growing, "Which means I'm free to dress myself," her face fell, "Well, sort off."

I chucked, "Sort off?" I asked.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "I was threatened over the phone to wear a skirt tonight or else."

I laughed, thinking what a totally Alice thing that was to do. "Well," I started with a mischievous grin, "Threat or no threat, she isn't here. I want you to wear what you actually feel comfortable in, so…" I trailed off, letting her get the hint. She did and her face lit up.

"I'm so dead." She said with a huge smile.

I laughed, "Go and get changed while I take a shower, we can go a bit earlier and grab some dinner before the movie."

She stood and nodded, "Sounds good, but this time it's my turn to pay." She narrowed her eyes at me and I rolled her eyes as we went inside. There was no way I was granting that demand, Bella was my date and the polite thing to do was pay for her meal.

"What are you reading earlier?" I asked Bella after we'd received our toasted sandwiches in a small diner a short walk from the movie theatre. She looked completely content, and in my opinion beautiful, in her simple blue jeans and a pretty red sweater.

"You mean when you scared me half to death?" she smirked.

I chuckled, remembering the look on her face as I'd sat down next to her earlier that evening, "That's not my fault, you should really be more aware of your surroundings- I could have been an axe murderer or a rapist and you wouldn't have known until the last moment." For one moment I shuddered to think of what would happened if what I'd said actually happened to Bella but then I shook the thoughts off, now wasn't an appropriate time to worry about the evils of the world.

"But you weren't." she said, a smile playing at the corners of her lips

I chuckled and nodded in acceptance, "Touché." I replied, making her laugh.

"I was reading Wuthering Heights." She eventually said.

I grimaced, thinking of High School English when I'd been forced to read that book, "You read that book for fun? I fail to see the appeal, seriously."

She mock glared at me, "Then why are you on a date with an English teacher?"

I laughed, I couldn't help it- I don't think I'd ever laughed as much on a date before Bella. I loved this girl's wit.

"Seriously though?" she said.

I nodded for her to continue, genuinely curious to know why she enjoyed the book.

"I enjoy reading about how love is the single best quality in the entire book. I love how completely devoted they are to each other even without even knowing it sometimes."

I stared at her, deep in my own thoughts- I didn't think I would ever know how this girl thought, she was amazing, I could never get tired of hearing what she had to say. She seemed to have a different take on everything. I forgot she was waiting for a response because next thing she ducked her head and hid behind a curtain of her glossy brown hair. I reached out and swept her hair back, marvelling at its softness and noticed her cheeks were stained red.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, I think you've just given me a whole new perspective to consider, although," I teased, "You still won't catch me reading that book again in a hurry- junior year was enough for me."

She smiled warmly at me and finished off the last of her sandwich, "I'm hoping I will be the type of teacher to my students that will help make learning the book fun." She looked a bit unsure and I could tell she was really nervous about her interview on Friday. I reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "You will be a great teacher." I told her, I could honestly see her being the type of teacher that made class fun and interesting. "You'd be the type of teacher I'd have had a crush on back in High School." I winked cheekily at her and as predicted, she blushed but she still had a small smile on her face. A short while later, when we were done, Bella got up to go to the bathroom and I paid the bill before she could come back and protest. I hoped she would just forget about it when she returned, but I really should've known better.

"Where's the bill?" she eyed me suspiciously.

I sighed and shrugged, I could be just as stubborn, "We had this argument last night Bella, As long as you're my date, I'm paying." I said firmly and she pouted. I eventually chuckled, "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

I reached out to take her hand, bringing her knuckles up to my lips. "As much as I appreciate you wanting to help me out, I _want_ to treat you- you deserve it."

She looked at me in disbelief before her frown melted into a smile, "You win for now. Thank you Edward. No one has ever treated me like you do."

I was shocked and annoyed at the same time, was I the only one who saw this precious girl's true worth? I'd noticed the other day how she'd seemed so touched over some one merely making her pancakes for breakfast. Bella deserved so much more.

We walked hand in hand to the movie theatre and decided on a light hearted comedy that had just come out. When we got to the movie snack counter, she turned to me with a determined look in her eyes, "I'm buying." She stated and I decided to humour her. I didn't feel that bad about it as we'd just had dinner and had just decided to get drinks and a box of Cadbury Whispers for the movie. We walked into the dim theatre and chose a seat near the middle, Bella sitting three seats from the end of the aisle with me next to her. We laughed and joked to ourselves as the previews played, sharing the chocolates. Bella eyed the box sullenly when she realised they were finished and I was about to offer to go and buy us some more when she spoke before me, "Don't you dare offer to get more! I'm full now anyway, but it's chocolate." She sighed and I laughed, it seemed Bella had a chocolate addiction.

When the movie eventually started, it seemed like the most natural action in the world to reach over the armrest and take her hand in mine. I saw her smile and I squeezed her hand gently in response. I started rubbing small circles on her hand with my thumb and I smiled as she shivered.

"Stop distracting me." she whispered as another couple came past us and sat in the two seats next to Bella.

"How am I doing that?" I asked teasingly.

She blushed bright red, glared at me and turned her attention back to the screen where a geeky looking guy had just declared me wanted revenge on the most popular guy in the school, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry," I whispered to Bella, "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

She smiled warmly at me, "You didn't really, you know how easily I blush."

I sighed in relief and turned back to the movie. Eventually it started turning stupid and monotonous, I leaned over to Bella, "Are you really enjoying this?" I asked as the geeky guy once again said something that I guessed was supposed to be funny.

Bella giggled at the disgust in my tone and turned her head to face me, her eyes widening when she realised how close our faces were to each other- I was glad the closeness seemed to have some effect on her as well.

"Not really." She shrugged, "The actors suck and," she pointed her finger to the seat next to her without looking away from me. "These guys are making me feel kind of awkward."

I snickered when I noticed the couple next to her making out intensely; I think I even heard a soft moan come from the girl who was sitting on the man's lap.

"So you don't fancy doing the same thing then?" I murmured teasingly in her ear, of course I'd never let our first kiss together be a cheap thrill in the middle of a bad movie, but it was fun to see her reaction anyway. She shivered involuntary and I knew my words had had some effect on her.

"Cool it Romeo." she smiled and nudged me in the stomach, seeing as the top half of my body was facing her. "Watch this, I want to try something." she gave me a mischievous wink and turned to tap the man on the shoulder. I held in a snort of laugher at the annoyed looks on their faces when they broke apart.

"Excuse me sir?" Bella said sweetly, "I noticed that the hotel is across the street, I think that would be a more appropriate place to continue sucking each other's faces off. The rest of us are trying to watch a movie."

By this time, I was trying desperately not to laugh loudly, my whole body was shaking with the effort. I watched in disbelief when the couple stood up without a word and moved out the aisle. Bella let out a giggle and I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing.

"That was brilliant!" I told her, ah how I loved this girl's sense of humour.

"I didn't think they'd actually go. I usually don't do stuff like that." Her face was bright red.

I chuckled and moved the armrest up so I could pull her against my chest. She flushed a deeper shade of red and I wondered for a moment if I'd been too forward. I was instantly reassured when she rested her head back against my shoulder and sighed happily. I'd completely lost track of what was happening in the movie by now, so I watched Bella instead. I could tell she was determined to get something out of the movie by the way she continued to watch, but I could tell by the faces she was pulling at some of the lines that she wasn't enjoying it. Eventually it finished and Bella looked up at me, "That movie sucked. So much for a feel good comedy."

I smiled, "At least the company was good. Let's get out of here."

As we walked back up to the exit of the theatre, I spotted something out of the corner of my eye and burst out laughing again. Bella looked at me in confusion until I pointed to the top corner seat of the theatre and she burst out laughing as well. It was the couple from earlier still making out heavily, not even noticing that the movie was over.

Bella shook her head, "For me that's something you do in private, I wouldn't feel comfortable knowing people could see me like that."

"I know, I agree completely."

She grinned teasingly, "You seemed keen to copy them earlier." I know she was joking but I felt like I had to correct her anyway.

I chuckled and looked directly into her pretty eyes, "I was just kidding Bella, I want my first kiss with you to be special and private."

She blushed but I could see her smile as we left the theatre. I was glad the thought of kissing me made her smile.


	11. Depth

**Chapter 11 Depth**

**Edward's POV**

"I don't want to go in just yet, sit with me awhile?" I asked Bella when we got home, motioning to the swinging bench she'd been reading on earlier. The porch light was off, leaving us in a dim glow provided by the lights from the driveway.

She nodded and sat, I sat too, sitting close to her, "Bella," I started, wanting to finally broach the subject I'd been curious about since work, "What happened to your parents?"

She turned to meet my gaze wearily, "What makes you think something happened to them?" she asked.

"You never speak of them and a friend mentioned a Chief Swan around here, I'm curious."

She chuckled nervously, "Observant." Then she sighed "My dad was the chief of police here." She nodded, looking away for a brief second before looking back again.

"Was?" I pressed gently.

Sadness, pain and another intense emotion I didn't recognise clouded her gaze and I decided not to press anymore if she told me, whatever it was obviously went deep and I wanted her to tell me when she was ready. When she trusted me.

"My parents died last year in a car accident." She said so softly that I almost didn't hear her. There was definite pain in her voice.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have asked, I didn't mean to upset you. " I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her close again like I did in the movie house. Her pain was obviously still quite fresh and I could only ever imagine how devastated I would feel if I lost Carlisle and Esme. I didn't want Bella to hurt- she was an angel and I had this intense need to protect her from all the pain the world had to offer.

"It's okay." She smiled timidly."Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"While we're sharing. Alice mentioned something about a girl that hurt you? Will you tell me about it? If you want to of course."

I stiffened and Bella pulled away slightly so she could see my face. It was only fair to tell her, she'd told me about her parents and she deserved to know if I was going to be with her. I found myself wanting this girl to know everything about me but also terrified that knowing me would send her running into the arms of some one that actually deserved her.

She noticed my silence, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"No I want to tell you." I paused, wondering where to begin, "Jessica and I went out for a little less than a year. It was okay at first but then she started wanting to get more physical. Eventually she gave up trying to get me to sleep with her and I thought she'd finally understood how seriously I regarded sex and we were okay again." I drew in a deep breath, "The one night at a party Alice was having, I went up to my room to use the bathroom and I found Jessica, topless, making out with an older guy, one that I knew was married at the time." I scoffed bitterly, "Then she had the audacity to say that she thought he was me. I ended it then and there."

"Oh Edward!" she gasped when I finally looked at her. Her eyes were filled with horror and anger.

"She cheated on you in your room?" she said in disbelief.

"In my room." I confirmed.

"I can't believe it, she hugged me closer to her, "You're such a great guy- you didn't deserve that just for sticking to what you believe is right. The world needs more guys like you, in my opinion."

I felt warmth spread through me at her compliment, "Thank you," I murmured.

"Did you love her?" Bella asked me seriously. I thought about it for a moment, I had thought I did, but now with Bella I was feeling things I'd never imagined feeling before. That I never felt with Jessica.

"No." I told her honestly, "I think I was in love with the idea of her. You're the first girl that's managed to capture my attention so thoroughly since then. Thank you Bella."

I gazed into her eyes, both of us drinking in the emotions in the other's, I wanted to kiss her then more than I wanted to do anything right now. So with my heart racing in my chest, I leaned in towards her slowly, hesitantly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. She didn't. She leaned closer to me instead, also wanting this. I smiled and just before our lips were about to touch, there was a loud crash from inside followed by a curse. Bella and I jumped apart as the door opened a few moments later. I rolled my eyes as I saw Emmett holding a box- trust my big goof of a brother to ruin the moment.

"What did you drop Emmett?" I asked him wearily, sending Bella an apologetic smile and standing up to grab the box from him before he managed to seriously damage something.

"What makes you think I dropped something?" he asked, feigning hurt. I snorted.

"Oh hey Bella." He smiled spotting her still seated.

She smiled, "Hi Emmett."

"Okay okay," he said, "I dropped Rosalie's pots and pans, they aren't breakable are they?"

Bella giggled and I couldn't help but crack a smile at his naivety, "No Em, but I'm going to carry them down to the cottage for you before you actually _find_ a way to damage them."

Bella giggled again and I turned to her with a smile, "Meet me in the music room please?" I asked her, "I want to play for you."

Her eyes widened in surprise but she nodded and went inside. As I walked down to Emmett and Rosalie's cottage, I started to wonder if playing for Bella was a good idea, what if she reacted like Jessica? I decided to stop these thoughts now- I'd already told Bella I was going to play for her- I wanted her to know every part of me. Once again, I was amazed at how easy it was to trust Bella in such a short time, especially after Jessica, but I put it down to the fact that they were two very different people.

"Hey Rose." I greeted her as I walked into the cottage. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she saw the box I was holding.

"Hi Edward. What did he do?"

I laughed just as Emmett came into the room grumbling about how nobody trusted him anymore- he immediately grinned when Rosalie went to him and kissed his cheek.

"Right, I'd better go." I said, placing the box on the dining room table.

"Right." Emmett's grin was wicked, "Eddie's got a date tonight with the new sister."

Rosalie cocked her head to the side and looked thoughtful for a moment as she studied me, "Alice is already planning the wedding, let me just warn you."

"Of course she is." I grumbled under my breath, causing her to laugh. After I'd bid them a goodnight and walked up back to the main house. I entered the music room and noticed Bella standing by the piano, her hands running gently over the intricate gold carvings on the lid covering the keys. Usually I hated it when people touched my piano, but with the appreciative way Bella was touching it, it didn't really bother me.

I took a deep breath and nervously sat down in front of my piano. Bella stood behind me, her hand resting lightly on my shoulder. That's when I started to play, ignoring my nerves until I was nearly half way through the piece. I carried on playing, still a bit frightened at what her reaction would be. I hardly ever played for anyone outside my family and even though they all thought I was good, great even, I was sure they were biased. I remembered the first and only time I'd played for Jessica.

I'd played her the same composition I was playing now for Bella, a song I'd composed while watching Emmet and Rosalie's unique relationship. It was fast and choppy and eventually slowed to a romantic ending. Rosalie had loved it and I knew Emmett did too but would never admit as much.

Jessica had giggled childishly as I'd started to play and I'd barely been halfway through the song when she'd started kissing my neck and whispering in my ear, "Eddie, I really like your new hobby but we need to get to the party before it finishes."

That is why the opinion of the girl standing behind me meant so much to me now- it would hurt a lot more if she just shrugged it off like Jessica had. But Bella wasn't Jessica I argued to myself when I played the last note of the song. It was that thought that made me turn around to see her reaction before she could hide anything. Bella was standing there, her mouth agape and her eyes widened in awe- her reaction was so obviously genuine that I instantly felt relieved; okay maybe relieved was a bit of an understatement.

"That was so stunning." I heard her breathe, "How long have you been playing?"

I shrugged humbly, pleased, "I started teaching myself when I was about eight."

Her mouth again opened in shock, "You taught yourself? Wow! What song was that?"

"I wrote it myself actually." I found myself admitting almost shyly.

"Wow…You're…just wow."

I chuckled softly and watched as she shyly came and sat on the bench next to me.

"Can you play some more for me?" she asked timidly, looking at me out of the corner of her eye- she was really stunning and I found myself studying her face, her lips. It was when a faint blush covered her cheeks that I realised she was still waiting for an answer.

"Sure." I smiled at her and started to play again. I played a Debussy song and Bella smiled as she recognised it. Halfway through the next song, I saw Bella trying to stifle a yawn and I stopped playing.

"I think it's time for bed." I told her, standing up and offering her my hand. Just like last night I led her to her door and kissed her on the forehead tenderly.

"Goodnight Bella."

"'Night Edward, thanks for a wonderful night."

I chucked, "You're definitely welcome." Then with one last kiss on the cheek, we both went to bed. I fell instantly asleep, dreaming of the angel that had so suddenly captured my heart.

**Anonymous**** reviews are enabled so anyone can review. Constructive criticism welcome, just don't be needlessly nasty! :-)**


	12. Deep Breath

**Chapter 1****2 Deep Breath**

**Bella's POV**

The next few days passed by in a blur and the next thing I knew, it was Thursday night. To be perfectly honest, I was freaking out a bit.

"So Bella." Carlisle started at dinner that evening, "I hear you have a job interview tomorrow?"

"Um…yeah." I answered, "At Forks High School, I've applied for an English teaching position."

"Well good luck." Esme smiled kindly, "I'll cook something special tomorrow night."

I was about to protest when Edward spoke up from next to me, "Sorry mom, but I'm taking Bella out tomorrow night."

Esme gave me a knowing smile and I couldn't help but blush.

"Well then Saturday night." She stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

"How do you even know I'll get the job?" I asked both of them indignantly.

Edward smiled at me and looked like he was about to say something, but Alice snorted and chipped in before he could, "You're a nerd Bella, of course you'll get it." She grinned cheekily at me.

"Thanks Alice." I said dryly, causing the whole table to burst out laughing. Edward took my hand under the table and squeezed it, "It's guaranteed." he said quietly to me.

I smiled widely at him. When we'd finished with dinner, I once again offered to help clear up but Esme was still not hearing any of it.

"I'm going down to the cottage." Alice announced, "Rose and I are discussing wedding details."

I laughed when she'd bounced out the room, "Heaven help me when I get married." I said to Edward and he laughed with me, taking my hand in his, making my skin tingle where he touched, "Would you like to watch a movie with me upstairs?" he asked, "You should relax before your big day tomorrow."

I nodded and he led me upstairs to his room. I was curious, I hadn't seen his room yet and I wanted to see how he lived. I smiled widely as I eyed the music room at the end of the hall, Edward's playing had been so amazing. I'd thought it was adorable how nervous he'd seemed and I was touched that he had let me in to that part of his life. He was really fantastic and I could definitely see him teaching others- he was patient and kind enough to do so, that was for sure.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked me as he dropped my hand and headed for the small DVD cabinet in the corner of his room while I flopped down on his comfortable black couch.

"Anything's fine." I looked around his room; like the rest of the house, it was tastefully decorated. There was a huge bed covered with a cream coloured comforter pushed against the wall opposite the door, he had a huge window looking out over the back garden and into the forest. There was a shelf covering one of the walls, next to the door, filled with the biggest collection of CD's I'd ever seen in my life. I got up and walked to the shelf, browsing through the artists- he seemed to have everything!

"Wow you have a lot of music." I commented as I heard him come up behind me.

He chuckled, "I told you I liked anything."

"It's like a music shop- I could spend all day in here listening to music!" I exclaimed, spotting some familiar album names- the knowledge that we had these artists in common made me smile.

"Would you rather do that instead of a movie then?" he offered, motioning to the fancy sound system next to his TV.

I considered it for a moment, "Okay. You can pick the first one though, I feel like I'll get lost." I joked and he chuckled, choosing an artist I've never heard of before and taking it over to the stereo. I nodded in approval as the band started playing, I didn't ask who they were but the lead singer had an appealingly rough voice.

For the next half an hour or so, we sat playfully fighting and talking about different types of music and bands, Edward seemed to have heard of everything I mentioned and I loved that he had such a wide knowledge of the music world.

"Have you ever considered recording your compositions?" I asked him suddenly.

He looked at me incredulously, "Bella, I barely even play for people I know, yet alone complete strangers."

"Why?" I asked, "You're really incredible Edward, who made you think otherwise?"

He avoided eye contact for a moment before looking back at me, slightly embarrassed, "Jessica." Was all he said and I totally understood. He must have finally gathered up the courage to play for her and she'd destroyed his self confidence. I was disgusted, what kind of girl did stuff like that and then cheated with a married man? Especially to some one as amazing as Edward.

"Please Edward believe me when I tell you this," I looked him in the eye earnestly, "Jessica was obviously a stuck up bitch that didn't know what she was giving up- you're an incredible guy and your piano playing is out of this world."

He looked honestly touched at my words and smiled warmly. "Thank you Bella, that really means a lot to me. Only Alice knew about what she did, it feels so great, so…liberating to tell you."

I smiled and reached out to squeeze his hand, "I'm glad, thank you for trusting me with it."

Edward's green eyes stared into mine as he said, "And you can trust me too Bella, I hope you know that." I looked away from his gaze, I felt slightly guilty that he had told me so much about Jessica and I hadn't told him the full story of my parents. I just couldn't, not yet, I was afraid the pain of reliving it in my mind would overwhelm me. I suspected Edward knew there was more to the story than I told. I did trust Edward; I had ever since that night of my party and I didn't want him to doubt that.

"I do trust you Edward." I murmured, looking up again so he could see it in my eyes. Just then the CD ended, breaking us out of the little world we had weaved ourselves into. Edward glanced up at the clock and I followed suit, surprised at how late it was.

"You'd better go to bed Bella," he said reluctantly, "I don't want you to be too tired for your interview tomorrow."

I sighed and smiled at him, realising that I actually was pretty tired, "Yeah, I guess I should." Under normal circumstances I 'd have probably been a nervous wreck the whole evening, but tonight Edward had made me completely forget and unwind and I was extremely grateful. Before I could chicken out, I quickly leaned over and gave Edward a small kiss on the cheek- he smiled widely.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella. I won't see you tomorrow before you go; I've got the early shift. So good luck and I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Thank you." I beamed and headed back to my room, waiting for the nerves to hit but I was asleep within no time with a smile on my face.

"Thank you Miss Swan. I'd like you to start teaching next Tuesday as our former English teacher's notice ends on Monday- you were a real God send." Principal Greene smiled at me warmly and stood up to shake my hand, concluding the interview.

I beamed and thanked him heartedly- I couldn't have asked for a better boss, he was a decent, friendly middle aged guy that I knew I'd get along great with. The interview had been really successful and I'd got the job on the spot.

Once I was in my car, still smiling excitedly, I pulled out my phone to call Alice. I had really wanted to call Edward as well but I'd realised I didn't have his number yet- I made a note to get it tonight.

"You got it, didn't you?" Alice immediately demanded.

I laughed, "Hello Alice, how are you?" I asked dryly.

"I'm good Bella, now tell me!" she'd completely missed my sarcasm.

"I will if you meet me at Carver Cafe for lunch in fifteen minutes." I felt like laughing evilly when she growled in frustration but agreed.

"Now tell me!" Alice demanded once we were seated in the restaurant and had ordered food. I actually hadn't seen much of Alice since she returned from Seattle.

I laughed joyously, "Yes Alice I got the job."

Alice let out a loud excited squeal that made a few tables turn to look at us. "I told you so, didn't I? By the way, I know you didn't wear the skirt the other night." She glared at me and I gulped- there was no way I could lie my way out of this one, I couldn't lie to save my life. "So I'm forcing you into one tonight." There was a wicked gleam in her eyes.

I just shrugged, I knew better than to argue.

"Jasper called me on the way home from Seattle to see how things went." Her eyes softened as she changed the topic.

"How did things go?" I asked curiously.

She beamed, "A boutique named Sam's wants me to design a whole range for them!"

"Wow, I'm so happy for you!" I knew how much she enjoyed her job and she deserved this opportunity completely. "So what did Jasper say?" I asked with a teasing smile.

She shrugged but a smile spread over her face, "He was also happy for me, we've really become close lately. I'll make my move soon." She looked certain now instead of nervous like she had a few days ago.

"Good, you guys are made for each other." I told her again.

Alice gave me a cheeky grin, "Just like you and Edward."

I blushed and smiled, I couldn't wait until tonight, "I hope so Alice- he's really amazing, I can't believe Jessica would do something like that to him."

Alice gaped at me in surprise, "He told you?"

I looked down at the pale yellow table cloth, "Is that a bad thing?" I asked timidly.

"No! Bella no! Wow," Alice exclaimed and I looked up to face her again, she'd got over her shock, "It's just that he must already trust you a great deal, it took me weeks to find out what had happened."

I beamed, I was extremely pleased with this information.

"Now c'mon, let's get you home. I want to start getting you ready- you'll love what Edward's planned tonight."

…**And hopefully you guys will too… :-)**


	13. A Timeless Couple

**Chapter 13 A Timeless Couple **

**Bella's POV**

True to her word, Alice had indeed bought me another skirt from Seattle, and to my surprise, I realised I actually liked the faded, knee length denim. When I told this to Alice, she clicked her tongue in annoyance, "I'm your best friend Bella, I know the type of stuff you like, even when you don't know it yourself." She tapped the side of her head to emphasize her point and I smiled gratefully- thinking back, she'd never dressed me in outfits that were totally outrageous, although I would never ever admit this to her- I'd hear about it for years afterwards.

Edward always seemed to like whatever I wore and it made me feel a lot more comfortable around him- I wasn't one of those plastic, appearance obsessed girls and I was glad that he seemed to appreciate that.

"Where're we going?" I asked as Edward started the car that night.

Edward chuckled, "Always so curious."

"That doesn't answer my question."

He turned to grin cheekily at me, "I know."

"I hate surprises." I grumbled, only making his grin widen.

"Too bad." He taunted with a laugh.

"If I tell you if I got the job or not, will you tell me?" I brightened at my good attempt at blackmail.

Edward must have been really enjoying teasing me because the grin never left his face, "Alice already told me." He smirked and I groaned, "Congratulations Bella, I knew you would get it." His words were so warm and genuine that I found myself smiling soppily at him. So much for my attempt at blackmail. I eventually gave up asking where we were going and stared out the window. I was surprised when I recognised the landmarks signalling we were entering La Push, a little reservation about fifteen minutes out of Forks. Billy Black, my dad's old best friend lived here with his son, Jacob, who was the same age as me- we'd been pushed together on numerous occasions when the men had gone fishing and we had become quite close friends. I hadn't seen Jacob for ages, he and Billy had been two of the people I'd distanced myself from- too many painful memories. I was still lost in my thoughts when the car came to a stop and Edward came around to open the door for me. I looked around to see we were in the deserted parking lot of the La Push beach where there was a small harbour.

"I suppose it's no use to ask why we're here." I commented wryly.

"You'll see soon enough." Edward smirked, took my hand and started leading me to a dock where a magnificent white boat was docked- it looked far too spectacular for the shabby surroundings it was in.

I stared in disbelief as Edward led me up a ramp and onto the very boat that I had been admiring. We got up onto the deck and at the stern of the boat where a table was set for two. I stared in disbelief as I took in everything: The table had a single red rose as a centrepiece to match the red table cloth, fairy lights decorated the cabin roof, casting a romantic light on the whole scene, there was a small stereo playing soft background music and I laughed to myself as I recognised the rough voice of the singer I'd liked last night. I felt tears come to my eyes, Edward had known me barely a week and he'd put something like this together for me, for _me_, plain Bella Swan. I turned to Edward who was watching my reaction intently. "You did all this for me? Whose boat is this?" I choked out, I was sure I was barely coherent.

Edward smiled tenderly at me, "Yes Bella." He squeezed my hand gently, "I wanted to do something special for you tonight and relax, the boat is Carlisle's, I didn't spend money on it."

I wanted to argue that I wasn't worth it, but instead tentatively walked over to the table, taking in everything as Edward followed and pulled out a chair for me. He sat down opposite me, his smile looking adorable in the dim light.

"Thank you so much Edward." I swallowed the lump in my throat, determined not to get emotional, I wanted to enjoy this, even if it was too much.

He shrugged modestly, "You're really welcome Bella. Congratulations on getting the job- I know you'll be great."

Just then a young russet skinned man came out from below deck carrying two plates of a delicious looking chicken dish. Recognition filled his brown eyes as he caught my eye.

"Sam!" I exclaimed with a laugh as I got up to give him a hug.

Sam smiled broadly and placed the plates down on the table so he could return my friendly hug, "Bella! How're you? It's been a while. I was sorry to hear about your parents."

I smiled sheepishly, Sam was one of Jacob's friends and since I had distanced myself from him, I hadn't seen the boys Jake hung out with in even longer. I turned to Edward and he was watching us curiously, a guarded expression on his face.

"You two know each other?" he asked, he obviously hadn't expected the cook he'd hired for tonight to know me.

I smiled at him, "Yes, Sam is an old friend of mine." I said, and then asking Sam, "How are you? How's Emily?"

He chuckled and I didn't miss how his eyes filled with love, "She's great. As you must have heard, we got married last year- she's four month pregnant now." from the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Edward's face relax at this news, "I just finished chef school and own a restaurant here in La Push- the very one Edward hired his services from tonight."

I smiled and sat back down in my seat, "Well I'll let you know if it's any good." I teased him.

He laughed, "Well it was great seeing you Bella." Then he turned to Edward, "I'm going to take off if you don't need me for anything else."

Edward nodded, "Thanks Sam."

"So old friend?" Edward enquired with a raised eyebrow after Sam had left the boat.

I flushed and took a bite of the food, it was great. "No! Nothing like that." And I proceeded to tell him about Jacob and the guys, making him laugh with some of the nonsense we'd got up to in our childhood days.

"I miss those days." I smiled wistfully, "I sort of distanced myself from them after my parents died."

Edward nodded understandingly, "I know the feeling- sometimes I wish I could go back to the days where Emmett, Alice and I would still play around on the playground. Life was so simple then." Smiling, he stood up from the table, holding out his hand to me, "Come with me. I want to show you something."

I smiled and took his hand where he took me to the other side of the boat, I leaned on the metal railing and he stood behind me, pointing out above us, "Look at the stars tonight, we don't get to see them very often do we." I shivered as I felt his arms slip around my waist- it felt like we were the only two in the world as we gazed at the stars for a few moments.

"Bella?" Edward murmured into my neck, sending tingles down my spine, "I need to be honest with you. This isn't only a congratulations dinner; I wanted to ask you something tonight."

I turned around to face him curiously, his arms still around my waist. I nodded for him to continue.

"I was wondering if," his mouth gave a hint of a smile, "I had enough appeal points for you to want to call me your boyfriend?" he asked me, a hint of uncertainty in the depths of his green eyes.

I smiled widely, my heart feeling as if it would burst from happiness. This gorgeous, amazing man wanted me! Wanted me to be his girlfriend! Wow. I didn't understand it but I wasn't going to argue.

I figured the huge smile on my face would've been answer enough, but when his brow furrowed, I realised I hadn't spoken. I threw my arms around his neck, "Yes! I reckon so." I told him breathlessly.

Edward beamed and hugged me closer to him. I buried my head in his chest and sighed happily before looking up at him again. My breath caught in my throat as I realised exactly how close our faces were. Edward must have noticed too because our gazes locked together again and his lips inched closer to mine. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I wouldn't be surprised if he heard it.

"So," he murmured huskily, his eyes smouldering in a way that made me melt inside, "If you're my girlfriend now, does that mean you'll let me kiss you?" What I found so sweet was that even as our lips were just about to touch, I could see he was still honestly giving me the choice.

"Please do." I whispered just before he closed the distance between us and touched his lips gently to mine. His lips moved gently, hesitantly over mine in a sweet way that sent sparks zinging through my senses. Edward pulled back ever so slightly, smiling against my lips before kissing me again, deeper, more passionate. His hands moved up from my waist to cup my face and as he continued to kiss me, his one hand threaded through my hair, making me shiver. I was oblivious to everything except Edward, his taste, his scent, his touch- everything in that moment was about him, about us and it had never felt so right.

Eventually my need to breathe made me pull away, but I didn't move from his arms, there was no way I was doing that just yet.

"Wow." I said, "You just blew the appeal points way off the chart."

He chuckled, looking just as elated as I felt, "Let's see if we can push it further then." With that he leaned down and once again kissed me passionately. Unfortunately this one wasn't interrupted by my need to breathe, but by my cellphone ringing in my pocket.

"Ignore it." Edward growled, leaning down to place a kiss on my neck.

I sighed and very reluctantly pushed him away, "It might be important." People rarely phoned me without a purpose now days except for Alice.

"Hello?" I tried to keep the annoyance out of my tone as I answered, I don't think it worked because I saw Edward try and hide a smirk.

"Hello Isabella." I cringed at my full name.

"Hello Aunt Charlotte." I answered formally, which made Edward look at me curiously.

I turned around to face the way we'd been looking as Edward and I had been stargazing.

"I was just phoning to enquire about your accommodation at the moment, I was curious when I read your e-mail. Is this friend reliable?" Her voice was distant, the type you'd imagine from a school headmistress.

"Yes Aunt Charlotte, I'm staying with her and her family- they are fantastic." I didn't tell her about Edward as that would make things doubly awkward.

"That's good. Did you get the money?"

I sighed, "Yeah, you really don't have to, I got myself a teaching job."

"Your parents would have wanted us to." There was a very awkward pause during which I decided that I wanted to end this and return to Edward.

"I've got to go now Aunt Charlotte."

After saying our goodbyes, I turned around to find Edward, surprised when he wasn't still standing there. I walked slowly back to the dinner table on the other side of the boat and found him sitting there waiting for me, his bronze hair ruffling in the gentle breeze.

"Why did you leave?" I asked as I approached him.

Edward opened his arms for me to sit on his lap and I obliged.

"I figured you needed some privacy."

I snuggled into his arms, breathing in his wonderful, natural scent, "Not really, it was just my aunt- we never discuss anything private." In fact, I always felt down after a phone call from her.

"Everything okay?" he asked, noticing my downcast state.

"Yeah." I smiled, looking up at him. It was hard to feel down when I was in the arms of Edward Cullen.

"Good." He tenderly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Because I wouldn't want my girlfriend to be upset."

I beamed and leaned in to kiss him shyly- I figured I could do that freely now.

We kissed tenderly for a long moment before Edward pulled away, "Do you want to take a swim with me?" he asked, "There's a really nice spot just a little way down the beach."

"I didn't bring anything to swim in." I said uncertainly, looking over his shoulder to look at the sea. It was a nice, surprisingly warm evening and the moon was shining on the ocean, making the water look kind of tempting.

Edward chuckled, "Silly Bella, we are on a boat whose owner has Alice in the family- there'll be plenty of costumes below deck."

I smiled; he was right- Alice tended to be prepared wherever she went. I followed him down the stairs leading to the small living area below and gasped as I took in the huge room: It was an entertainment lounge that had comfortable looking chairs and a huge plasma screen TV among other fancy looking equipment. I strolled over to a door adjoining the room and found a bedroom that was beautifully decorated in blue and yellow, the bed was huge and there was an en suite bathroom that looked just as luxurious.

"Esme does all the decorating." Edward said from behind me, he crossed the bedroom to open a large wardrobe and motioned to me to come over to him.

"Pick anything." He grinned and grabbed a pair of green swim shorts before heading into the bathroom to change.

I looked through the ridiculously large selection of unused costumes and after not finding a full length costume like I'd hoped for, I cursed Alice and decided on a black bikini with white polka dots on it.

Just as I turned from the wardrobe to wait near the bathroom for Edward, he came out in his swim wear. Shirtless. I nearly died of a heart attack as I openly stared at his well muscled, lightly tanned chest. This man was my boyfriend. With a huge smile on my face, I looked up to meet Edward's amused gaze. I blushed when I realised that he'd caught me staring. Not being able to resist, I walked over to him, cupped his face in my hands and pulled his mouth down for a kiss- I didn't think I would ever get over the thrill of kissing Edward, I didn't know that kissing could be that good I pulled away, smiled at him and headed into the bathroom to change- I was right, the bathroom was luxurious, the shower could fit at least four people in comfortably. I pulled on the bikini and looked into the full length mirror- I felt kind of exposed and I didn't feel I could face Edward with so little on.

"Edward?" I asked, opening the door and sticking my head out.

He was sitting on the bed waiting for me and turned his head at the sound of my voice, "Yes?"

"Is there a shirt I could maybe borrow to pull over this bikini and swim in? It's a bit too skimpy for me…"

Edward chuckled and grabbed the casual shirt he'd been wearing earlier, handing it too me through the space in the door.

I eyed his shirt hesitantly, unnaturally tempted to take it, "Are you sure? What will you wear when we're done?"

"Its fine Bella, Alice remember?" he teased.

I smiled back, grabbed his shirt and shut the bathroom door again. I pulled on his black shirt and breathed in Edward's scent- it was hard to believe that a man smelt so good without having to use excess cologne. Feeling better with a cover up, I walked out into the bedroom. Edward looked me up and down and smiled warmly before taking my hand and leading me above deck once again.

"You're beautiful you know." He commented as we took our first steps onto the white sand, I had to look where I was walking as La Push Beach offered plenty of loose stones and drift wood for me, only me, to trip on.

"Thanks." I mumbled shyly, not bothering to argue.

"No I mean it Bella." He stopped walking, stopping me as well. Edward turned to face me, his gaze was serious, intense, "I've noticed how disbelieving you are whenever I compliment you and I would like you to please believe me when I tell you that you're beautiful. Both Inside and out."

I sighed, a warm feeling spreading through my chest, "I'm sorry."

Edward leaned in toward me, sending my heart flying. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met Bella Swan." he murmured, our lips barely touching, "Do you believe me?"

I could barely think straight yet alone form a coherent sentence when he was so close, "Yes." I breathed. Then he closed the tiny distance between us and kissed me sweetly. There was no doubting his sincerity so I made myself believe that I was somehow beautiful to him and it made me happy.

When we parted, Edward got a mischievous glint in his eyes and swung me up into his arms, seemingly with no effort at all.

"Edward." I said warningly as he approached the water, "Don't you dare! It's probably freezing." I protested, I had been planning on staying about knee deep in the water and not getting his shirt wet, but it looked like Edward had other ideas for me and the water…

**This was the chapter I was looking the most forward to writing- I hope it lived up to expectations! Let me know! :-)**

**Just want to remind you to check out the one-shot I posted called 'Chasing Love': A misunderstanding causes Bella to move away from Edward but he follows her to try and bring her back, Major opportunity for fluff right there :-)**


	14. Moonlight Talks

**Chapter 14 Moonlight Talks**

**Edward's POV**

I broke the surface of the water, sputtering and urgently scanning the sea for Bella. I sighed in relief when she came up next to me, also gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern, swimming up to her and holding her up in my arms as she got all the water out her lungs. Our bodies were fully immersed in the water.

"Yes." she said, taking a deep breath, "Maybe we should keep the kissing for outside the water."

I grinned, I'd been holding Bella in my arms, playfully threatening to dunk her, when I'd leaned down to kiss her and we'd been rudely interrupted by a particularly big wave crashing into us."Or we could just go over there." I motioned to a few yards away where some rocks were protecting a small closed section of water from the waves.

The water there wasn't too deep, I could stand and the water came to just below my shoulders, it came to her neck on Bella.

She swam towards me, looking like the angel that she was in the moonlight, my shirt floating around her under the water.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly.

She came and wrapped her arms around my neck, almost shyly- she was adorable. "Yes?"

"I noticed how fondly you were talking about Jacob earlier, did you ever have feelings for him?" I kind of suspected that she didn't, but I figured it was a good way to lead up to what I was truly curious about.

Bella shook her head and looked me directly in the eye, I could see her sincerity, "No, I always suspected he wanted something more than friendship though, but he was always just a brother to me."

I nodded in relief, "And the other guys you've dated?" I asked curiously. Bella had never mentioned any guys in her past and it made me curious.

My curiosity intensified when her face turned a bright shade of red and she looked away from my gaze, "I don't have a dating history." she mumbled. I was in shock, did she mean…

"As in you've never had a boyfriend?" I asked incredulously. Bella bit her lip and nodded.

How had she not fancied one of the many guys that must have been after her? Bella was beautiful and a stunning person, it didn't seem possible.

I gently lifted her face up to meet my eyes again, my smile was warm, "Don't be embarrassed Bella. Do you know how refreshing it is to find a girl like you that doesn't throw herself at every guy she meets."

"That wasn't why Edward- guys just wanted nothing to do with me, I liked a few but I was always the friend or the sister in high school."

I really was astounded that no guy had snatched her up, although I had to admit, I was glad she wasn't taken when I met her and it boosted my ego a bit to think that I was her first boyfriend.

"It was their loss my Bella, they never realised what they were missing." I told her sincerely.

She smiled briefly and asked, "What about your dating history Edward?" I smiled at her obvious attempt to get the topic away from herself.

"Nothing serious." I shrugged, "And no one after Jessica. Except for you."

She nodded but still looked slightly embarrassed about her earlier admission.

"Really Bella. Don't be embarrassed- I think it's endearing."

"Really?"

"Really." I smiled and leant down to brush her lips gently with mine. Kissing Bella could easily become a fulltime hobby.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me a bit more about your brother and Rosalie, I only know what Alice has told me."

"Well," I thought for a moment, "They met in College at gym one night. Emmett, the idiot that he is, spilt water all over her by mistake- she has a pretty ugly temper so it took him days of apologising to get her to talk to him and even longer to get her to go on a date with him." I chuckled, thinking of the earlier days when he'd first met Rose- he'd been completely smitten. "They've been together since. Alice isn't really close to Rosalie." I told Bella, "I'm a lot closer to her, she's like another sister to me although she can get a little stubborn and cold sometimes."

"How much older than you is Emmett?" she asked, I could see that she really was interested in what I had to say about my family.

"Three years." I said, "He's actually not our real brother." I found myself telling her- I wanted her to know the little, unimportant things.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"He's actually from a previous relationship of Esme's- she's originally from Forks so we assume that's where Emmett happened. We don't know much about his father and he's never really asked Esme, Carlisle's been like his real dad for so long now that it doesn't matter."

Bella smiled at me, "Thanks for telling me that, it can't exactly be something your family shouts from the rooftops."

I shrugged, "No not really, but as I said, it doesn't matter- to me he's as real a bother as Alice is my sister." And it was true.

"And Jasper?"

"We've been friends since we were in diapers." I answered, "Esme unofficially adopted him into the family when his and Rosalie's parents passed away a few years ago. He's a phycologist- it's kind of creepy how easily he can get people to open up to him."

Bella giggled, "He's perfect for Alice."

I nodded in agreement and smiled, "Now, Miss Swan, tell me a bit more about your interview this morning."

Bella's eyes lit up and we stayed in the water for a little while longer as she told me about her interview that morning and how she was positive that she was going to get along fine with her new boss. But then I noticed Bella give an involuntary shiver and I frowned.

"Maybe we should start heading back, you're cold and it's getting late."

She agreed reluctantly and we walked hand in hand back up the beach. By the time we returned to the boat, she was shaking from the cold night air.

"You're freezing." I murmured, gathering her in my arms to try and keep her warm, "I'm sorry."

She laughed and moved closer to me, "Don't feel bad, I really enjoyed our swim."

I smiled and kissed her cheek, "Good, so did I. Now, go and take a warm shower and we'll head back home." It had been one of the most perfect evenings of my life and I'd come out of it with a gorgeous woman as my girlfriend- I was completely blissed out.


	15. Nicknames and Family

**Chapter 1****5 Nicknames and Family**

**Bella's POV**

"Cheers Bella, I hope you're really happy at your new job." Carlisle toasted at my celebration dinner the next evening.

Emmett let out a loud cheer and Edward leaned across me to punch him in the shoulder while Esme gave him a look.

"What?" he protested with an innocent face that made me giggle, "I happened to think it's cool that your girlfriend's a teacher."

"It's cool now that you've finished with school." Rosalie snickered.

Edward's girlfriend. I smiled and blushed slightly as I recalled the kiss Edward had given me in front of his family when he'd returned home earlier. He'd got home later than I'd expected and given me a guilty look when he'd noticed that we were all sitting around waiting for him.

"You could have started without me, you didn't have to wait for me." He'd told me.

I'd shot him a glare, "Of course I did. I wanted you with me tonight."

He'd smiled widely and kissed me again, sending shivers down my spine.

"Thank you."

Alice had cornered me after that while Edward went to change and the other's headed to the dining room.

"He kissed you." She accused making me laugh.

"Yes Alice." I teased, "It's what boyfriends and girlfriends usually do."

She let out a loud, Alice-like squeal, "He asked you to be his girlfriend?"

I nodded, still feeling giddy with my own excitement.

"Ohmygosh!" she literally jumped up and down, "I knew you two would be absolutely perfect together! I told you so! Oh and I love you so much more than Jessica!"

"That's good to know," I'd said dryly, "Being your best friend and all."

"I'm so happy!" she'd said, completely ignoring my previous comment.

"Glad you approve." Edward's dry reply from behind her.

Alice grabbed both Edward and I and hugged us fiercely.

"You both made my year!" she'd exclaimed as we'd walked into the dining room and of course Emmett, being the over curious one in the family, had wanted to know what had made her year.

So now Esme looked like she was celebrating that _and_ my new job. I didn't mind at all, I was glad she approved.

After dinner, we all decided to hang around in front of the TV for awhile. Esme and Carlisle left us to our own devices and retreated upstairs.

I curled up to Edward's side on the couch and he put his arms around me, making me sigh happily. Rosalie and Emmett took the seat next to us and I smiled as I saw Jasper hesitantly link his hand with Alice's. I caught her eye and winked, making her blush a bit.

"Emmett." Rosalie groaned, "Pick a channel already!"

I giggled as I watched him flick through the channels, barely stopping at one before moving on to another. Finally we made him stop, or Rosalie did, by grabbing the remote- she chose a light hearted comedy that we could all enjoy. Mostly it was playing in the background as we were all talking amongst ourselves.

"I have the day off tomorrow." Edward told me, kissing me on the forehead. I smiled brilliantly and he chuckled at my excitement.

"Does that mean I get you for the whole day tomorrow?" I asked.

Edward nodded, a crooked smile on his own face, "Yes, but I want to take you out for the morning. It's supposed to be a nice day tomorrow."

'Where to?" I asked curiously.

He grinned and I really should've expected his response, "It's a surprise."

I groaned, "Fine."

Edward chuckled softly, kissing the tip of my nose, "And I'm afraid you won't get to sleep in tomorrow, in order for me to actually show you something, we have to get up really early."

"How early?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'll wake you up." He said and I nodded, content.

"So Bella," Emmett drawled, turning to me in an exaggerated serious manner that just made me stifle a laugh, "What are your intentions with my baby brother?"

I immediately blushed and Edward rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Emmett." Edward and Rosalie both groaned.

"No, I need to know if she's a rapist or a serial killer or looking for a sugar daddy." Emmett was joking but I could see that he was genuinely concerned about his brother after Jessica- all the Cullen's were and it was heart warming to see. I was determined to show them that I would never hurt Edward like Jessica did.

I smiled at him, "I promise I have Edward's best interests at heart- I'm a sucker for a man that plays piano." I winked at Edward and he grinned, kissing my cheek swiftly.

Emmett's teasing smile seemed to soften as he watched our playful exchange.

"Then I hereby knight you," he said in a big booming voice, "Izzy Swan Cullen!"

"Izzy?" I asked with a laugh at the same time the rest of the family moaned.

"Don't worry, you got off lightly." Edward muttered with a shake of his head, "We all got really bad nicknames; I think it's supposed to mean that he likes you."

"Well thanks I guess." I said smirking, and then curiously I turned back to Edward, "What does he call you?"

I could swear Edward blushed slightly as Alice burst out laughing.

"Widdie." Alice said through a laugh making me nudge Edward playfully and burst out laughing as well.

"I wouldn't talk Alchazie." Edward retorted.

I was laughing so hard that my stomach hurt and I could barely breathe, "Do…I want…to know?" I gasped out.

"We watched Alice in Wonderland when we were ten." Alice explained in a grumble, "And apparently the Cheshire cat and I had something in common that day- we were both wearing purple."

Emmett grinned, "And the cat also scared me. Just like Alice still does!" That earned Emmett a hit in the head by a cushion that Alice threw at him.

Eventually we calmed down, Rosalie and Jasper refused to give their names but Edward promised in my ear that he would tell me later. I would hold him to that.

I tried to stifle another yawn, I was pretty tired, but Edward must have seen it because he gave me a stern look.

"Go to bed now my Bella. We have an early morning ahead of us tomorrow."

I nodded, too tired to argue and after Edward gave me a brief kiss goodnight and I'd said bye to the others; I trudged up the stairs to get ready for bed.

**Let me know what you think! :-)**


	16. A Day in the Sun

**Chapter 1****6 A Day in the Sun**

**Bella's POV**

Edward wasn't kidding when he'd said he would wake me up early because the next thing I knew , I was stomping grumpily down the stairs at half past four in the morning dressed in khaki shorts and a casual white halter neck top. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, a bag slung over his right shoulder and a grin on his face at my mood.

I glared at him, "This isn't even considered morning!" I said to him. It was still dark outside, the sun just peaking out somewhere to give things an extremely dim glow.

"Morning to you too." He smiled and kissed my cheek before taking my hand in his and leading me out the door. I couldn't help smiling at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked in confusion as we walked down the garden and into the surrounding forest.

"We're going to take a short hike. I promise it'll be worth it." He told me.

I blinked at him incredulously, "You wake me up at four in the morning and now you expect me to _hike_- have you seen me _walk_? This relationship is not working out." I grumbled, not serious about the last part of what I'd said. Edward must have realised this because he chuckled and pulled me to a halt in front of him, moving so close to me that I had a hard time thinking coherently.

"I hope I can make you reconsider that." he murmured with a smile, gently pressing his lips to mine in a tender kiss. "Are you awake now?" he asked.

I grinned cheekily and looped my arms around his neck, "Nope, not yet."

Edward then kissed me again, deeper, more passionate. I was breathless when he eventually pulled back.

"I think I'm awake now." I gasped, making him laugh.

"Come on, we'll miss it if we don't get moving." Suddenly my legs disappeared from under me as Edward scooped me into his arms and started walking briskly further into the forest.

"Edward." I protested, "You don't have to carry me, I can walk." Not very well, but I didn't add that.

"Oh I know." He grinned- he was way to chipper for this time in the morning. "I just like holding you close to me."

My heart melted and I huddled closer to him, leaning my head on the space just below his shoulder.

"When you put it like that…" I murmured with a smile, causing him to kiss me on the forehead.

Edward didn't walk for a long time and when we stopped it was on a grassy hill looking down on a sparkling lake. It was so peaceful and serene; I'd never been anywhere this lovely.

"Wow." I breathed as he carried me to a tall, thick oak tree. He placed the bag he was carrying down and sat back against the trunk, pulling me onto his lap sideways. I sighed contentedly and buried my head in his chest, closing my eyes, just enjoying our closeness.

"I didn't bring you here to sleep, my Bella." He chuckled and lightly tilted my chin back up. I smiled at the way he called me his, I liked it. He didn't make it sound over possessive like most people would, but instead I could hear how much he cared about me in those simple words and it made me feel extremely lucky.

"Look." He pointed out to the horizon and I gasped. Rising up over the lake was the most spectacular Sunrise I'd ever seen in my life. Never had I seen so many shades of red, pink and orange lighting up the sky.

"How on earth did you find this?" I asked, not taking my eyes from the scene in front of me. Surely he hadn't woken up at four in the morning just to discover this?

I turned so that I was sitting between his outstretched legs with my head resting back against his chest. He kissed my neck making me shiver.

"When I was nine, I ran away and found this spot. It was going to be my new home." He chuckled softly, "I spent the night here- I was young so I jumped at every sound and movement, I was too terrified to go to sleep. I remember the sunrise being spectacular, making me forget everything. I come out here every now and then just to think and enjoy the peace."

"It's so beautiful here." I murmured softly, "Why did you run away?" I asked him with a giggle, turning my head up to look at him.

He was smiling at me and he stole a kiss before answering, "I can't remember the details, but I think Esme had grounded me."

"And why were you grounded?" I was still grinning.

Edward grinned sheepishly at me, "I tried to push Emmett out of the tree house, I didn't actually mean for him to fall out, but he did and I felt terrible. He broke his arm."

I gasped and burst out laughing at the thought of a little Edward pushing a little Emmett, I heard Edward laughing lightly as well. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while as we simply watched the sunrise together, him playing with a strand of my hair, it was like something out of a romance novel and I once again wondered what I'd done to get so lucky.

"Bella?" Edward said, gently turning my face to he could look me in the eye, "I'm curious about something."

"Yes?"

He looked slightly embarrassed as he paused, looking like he was trying to figure out how to word something, "If you'd never had a boyfriend before me, was I your first kiss?"

I smiled at how hopeful he looked and blushed, "It depends."

"On?"

"Whether or not you want to count a game of spin the bottle when I was in high school."

"Well that depends." He smiled cheekily and I laughed.

"On?"

"Whether you liked the guy at the time."

I cringed, thinking of Tyler Crowley, the guy with the bad skin and dry lips. Edward laughed at the face I pulled, "I'll take that as a no."

I nodded, "Definitely a no."

He laughed and dipped his head for a tender kiss, "Is this better than him?"

'For sure." I mumbled against his lips, then smiling, I said, "Then its official- you were my first kiss." The thought made me extremely happy for some reason.

Edward grinned and kissed me deeply, passionately. I don't know how long we sat kissing like that, but we were eventually rudely interrupted by my stomach growling with hunger.

Edward chuckled and reached for the bag next to him, "I bought us breakfast."

"My hero." I sighed as I took the plate of wrapped waffles he offered me, they looked delicious.

"You still need to tell me something." I said in between bites of my food.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"What names did Emmett give Rosalie and Jasper?"

Edward laughed, "Jasper's was Johnie."

I blinked, confused, "What's so bad about that?"

Edward grinned, "It's that question that kept him from telling you."

"Ah, so there's an embarrassing story behind it." I guessed.

He nodded, "It started when we were about six or seven and Jasper started spending the night over at our place. He often used to leave the toilet seat up and although she's too sweet to say anything directly, that's something that really bugs Esme." He stole a glance at me and I nodded for him to continue. "So for about four months, every time Jasper came from the bathroom, Emmett would yell out 'Hey Jasper, don't forget the John.' The poor guy blushed bright red every time."

"Shame!" I managed to exclaim through my laughter.

Edward chuckled, "Eventually it changed to Johnie. And that's why he doesn't want people to know. " I could see why, Jasper was a gentleman and I knew he wanted to keep that title in tact.

Edward watched me, amused as I laughed until my stomach hurt.

"Breathe Bella." He grinned as I took in a big gulp of the meadow's fresh air.

"And Rosalie?" I asked.

Edward gave a short laugh, "Ah. You see, we had to come up with Rosalie's as we knew Emmett would be too soft- Rose has a mean temper. She went through a stage where she was very vain and shallow so Alice liked to call her Fifi."

"That's not so bad."

"Yes but I get the impression she doesn't like being reminded of those days."

I nodded in understanding and giggled, "How come I only got Izzy?"

"Are you complaining?" Edward teased.

"Definitely not!" I laughed.

"Well don't worry." He said with a chuckle as he took our now empty plates and packed them back into the bag, "You'll probably have to do something embarrassing to earn your name if I know Emmett."

I gulped and he chuckled, squeezing my hand, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. We'd lost track of time and it was now after two in the afternoon- I didn't want to leave, but we were both hungry and Edward had only packed us breakfast.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I said sincerely, "It's so beautiful. Did you bring all your other dates here?" I asked playfully, mostly curious about one girl in particular, I wanted to know if he'd bought Jessica here but I didn't want to say her name aloud.

Edward shook his head, "No, I've never shown anyone else this place. No one would've appreciated it like you- it can be our meadow." He smiled and leaned into kiss me sweetly.

I sighed happily and leant further into him as he deepened the kiss, gently stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." He said when we eventually parted.

"For what?" I asked, completely baffled. Did he not want to kiss me?

"I don't want you to think I'm moving too fast or that I'm only after one thing- I really care about you Bella."

I smiled and hugged him, "Edward, don't be silly. I'm so happy with you and I care about you too. I'm perfectly fine with the pace we're moving at." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled in relief, threading his fingers through mine as he took my hand.

"Thank you. Let's go home now Bella."

**For all those worried about the lack of drama, don't worry its coming! ****:-)**


	17. Hello

**Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 1****7 Hello**

**Edward's POV**

The next morning when my alarm went off, I groaned, rolling onto my side- I had to go to work today. Working at Kate's had started becoming monotonous lately, every working day felt the same: Arrive, get hit on at least once by Lauren, make food that I'd memorized the recipes to a long time ago and go home. The only bright thing in my day seemed to be my Bella. I smiled widely, longing to see her before I went, but not wanting to wake her up on her last day off before she started work. I needed to do something about my own career soon, working at Kate's had only meant to be temporary.

I showered and dressed then headed downstairs to make myself some breakfast, ruffling Alice's spiky hair as I walked past her, sitting at the kitchen counter.

"You know," she said, "You and Bella are too cute together, you're making me feel lonely." I could tell she was only teasing by her huge smile and the sparkle in her eye- she was genuinely happy for Bella and I.

"Then get together with Jasper already." I retorted with a chuckle.

Alice blushed slightly, "I think I'll ask him to the ball that's next week." Her face lit up and I knew she was planning a dress shopping trip. I felt sorry for Bella.

"I forgot about that." I said thoughtfully, "I still need to ask Bella."

Alice grinned and rolled her eyes, "Like she'd go with anyone else."

"Ask Bella what?" a sleepy voice came from the doorway, making a huge smile cross my face. I was happy to see the same smile mirrored on her face when she saw me.

"Whether or not you'd like to go with me to the annual hospital charity ball?" I walked across the room and pulled her into my arms for a kiss.

Bella eyed me wearily when we parted, "Does that mean there's going to be dancing?"

I chuckled, "I promise I won't let you hurt yourself, you were fine last time we danced."

"Pure luck." She grumbled, making her way over to get herself some cereal.

Alice giggled, "Edward, have you seriously seen Bella dance, she's dangerous."

Bella shot Alice a glare and I chuckled.

"I'll take the risk." I said, making a light blush stain Bella's cheeks.

"You do that." Alice said, "Right, I'm going to get dressed- important meeting this morning." With that she dumped her bowl in the sink and headed out the room.

I moved closer to Bella as I stood, finishing my bowl of cereal, "Any plans on your last day of freedom?" I asked Bella, who shook her head. "Nothing exciting."

I noticed that she looked very cute in the morning with her red heart patterned pyjamas and her hair ruffled from sleep. She must have noticed me studying her because she blushed and tugged a strand of her hair self consciously.

I stilled her hand and kissed her forehead.

"You look extremely beautiful in the morning by the way." I told her, making her smile at me- I loved to see her smile.

"Thank you." She said simply.

I checked my watch and groaned. As much as I'd have loved to spend the whole day with Bella, I had to get to work- I was grateful that I'd got a chance to see her this morning after all.

"I've got to go." I told her, using the hand I was holding to tug her into my arms and give her a lingering kiss, which she eagerly returned.

"Enjoy your last free day my Bella." I murmured, kissing her once more before I was reluctantly out the door.

"So how things going with the old chief's daughter?" Tanya asked, handing me my first order slip of the day.

I smiled at Tanya, "Couldn't be better, I asked her to be my girlfriend." The goofy grin on my face only got wider and she nudged me playfully with her elbow.

"Seems like some one's in love." She teased.

I blinked, taken aback slightly- Was I in love with Bella in such a short time? The idea seemed possible as I'd never met anyone like her in my life before, but before I could dwell on it, more orders came through and I was constantly busy until lunchtime came around.

Tanya came into the kitchen around this time and I noticed that her and Demetri, the other chef that I worked with, locked eyes for a moment before she looked away with a blush, turning to me.

"You have a visitor Edward." Tanya smiled and winked, leaving me confused. She grabbed my arm, seeing my confusion and pulled me out of the kitchen, pointing out the beautiful brunette sitting at table six, nearest the kitchen, she was staring out the window. I felt a smile spread over my face.

"She requested that you cook her meal." Tanya was still grinning and handed me an order slip that she'd obviously just taken.

"Then who am I to disappoint the lady?" I laughed and immediately got to work so I could take her food out to her personally. When I was done, I called to the rest of the kitchen that I was taking my break.

Bella gave me a warm smile when she saw me come out the kitchen with her food. I bent down to kiss her softly, "Hey you, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

She feigned shock, "You mean I need a reason to visit my wonderful boyfriend at work?"

Her boyfriend. I smiled widely, loving how that sounded- I was hers and she was mine.

I chuckled, "Well when you put it that way…"

She laughed.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked as I placed her food in front of her.

Bella looked at me incredulously as she patted the booth spot next to her, "I'd be annoyed with you if didn't. Are you on your break?"

I nodded and watched as she took a bite of the pasta dish she'd ordered, just then my stomach growled and she laughed at me, pushing the plate between us and handing me an extra fork. I looked at her hesitantly, "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded, "I'm not that hungry, I just had to order something otherwise they probably wouldn't let me sit here, besides," she gave me a grin, "I heard the sexy chef here makes great food. Pancakes especially."

I chuckled and dug into the food. She watched me, amusement evident in her eyes as she took a few bites herself.

"What?" I asked her.

"I just find it ironic that you work with food all day but you're so hungry now."

"Well we can't exactly send half eaten meals out to the customers." I teased.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well duh!"

I suddenly realised that I was the only one eating," I'm sorry, I don't mean to eat so much of your food."

"Edward, keep quiet and eat, I told you I wasn't that hungry anyway."

"Okay but then I'm buying your meal." She opened her mouth to protest but I held up a hand to silence her, "I've eaten more of it than you have." I was grateful when she grudgingly nodded, making me smile in triumph.

We sat there for awhile later before I reluctantly checked my watch.

"You have to get back to work." Bella guessed and I nodded.

"Sorry." I stood up and leant down to gently cup her face in my hands, giving her a lingering kiss on the lips. We smiled at each other for a moment before Lauren came up behind me and broke the mood.

"Hi Eddie, I was wondering about something?" she said in an annoyingly sweet voice.

"What Lauren?" I asked, practically growling.

"Some friends and I are going clubbing tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

I turned around to face her incredulously, how she had the nerve to ask after seeing me kiss Bella, I'd never know. I glanced down to see Bella's face and saw my own irritation mirrored on her face, although she also looked surprised- I suppose I'd never thought to mention Lauren, it hadn't really been important.

I was about to respond but Bella shot me a cheeky grin and turned to Lauren before I could say anything.

"I'm sorry, Lauren was it? But my boyfriend and I already have plans for tonight." She said, making me smile at the way she was claiming me as her own.

I watched, amused as Lauren shot Bella a glare and stormed off in another direction.

"Thank you." I said in relief before smirking playfully at her, "So…we have plans tonight?"

Bella blushed, "Well if you want to, that is…" she trailed off unsurely.

I leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Of course, I'd love that." I told her sincerely, "What do you want to do?"

Bella giggled, "Wait and see, it's a surprise."

I groaned and chuckled, "I suppose I deserved that. I'm not sure what time I get off work tonight but let's be safe and say around seven?"

Bella nodded and after one more kiss, I returned to the pain I called work.


	18. When I'm With You

**Chapter 18 When I'm With You**

**Bella's POV**

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Lauren's annoying voice called out to me as I left the restaurant.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, curious at what she wanted to say to me.

"Bella." I said, "Why do you need to know?"

Lauren smirked and moved closer to me, "I just want to say nice one."

I blinked, "Excuse me?" I didn't like this girl; she was too full of herself for her own good.

"You know, for helping Edward make me jealous. You can tell him its okay- I've always liked him so he doesn't have to pretend with you anymore."

I almost burst out laughing at that. Sure I was weary about the reasons Edward found me attractive, but I'd seen his genuine irritation to her back in the restaurant and I knew I didn't have to worry about this bimbo.

"Lauren seriously?" I asked, "If you knew Edward, you'd realise that he'd never play games like that if he liked some one." With that I stormed off to meet Alice.

"You look flustered." Alice commented when I met her at the mall.

I smiled, "I had a run in with Edward's admirer." I exclaimed.

Understanding lit her eyes and she grinned, "Ah. Which one?"

"Lauren." My eyes widened, "You mean there's more?"

Alice grimaced, "Unfortunately. But Lauren's the most irritating. He barely notices any of them though so you never have to worry."

I nodded and inwardly groaned. Of course having a gorgeous boyfriend like Edward would make me a target for jealous girls.

"I still can't believe you asked for my help with this." Alice said, dragging me into a fancy looking clothes shop. I sighed and let her pile a whole lot of clothes into my arms that she thought would look good on me. I'd realised that my wardrobe was in need of some more professional attire for when I started work and I had grudgingly asked Alice to help me shop. I'd also just wanted to spend the time with my best friend before everything got too busy and hectic.

"I'm really happy about you and Edward." Alice told me as I tried the first few items on. "He hasn't been this happy in a long time, even with Jessica. I think the difference is that you two are actually in love."

"Love?" I choked in surprise.

Alice gave me a duh look, "You do love him, don't you?" she asked.

I thought about it for a second. Love? I knew I'd never felt like this before about anyone before, but was it love?

"Isn't it too soon?" I asked timidly.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm in love with Jasper and we're not even together yet. When you're meant to be with some one Bella, there is no time periods on your feelings." She explained, she made perfect sense but I still wasn't sure.

"I don't know Alice."

"Okay then, how does he make you feel?" Alice put down the item of clothing she was currently holding and fixed her concentration all on me.

I didn't hold back, I loved how he made me feel. "Like I'm the most beautiful, special girl in the world. He makes me feel happy when we're together and I feel like my heart is full. I hate being separated from him for a long time because it makes me feel uneasy. And when he kisses me Alice, I lose all track of time and place."

Alice gaped at me and I blushed furiously, I couldn't believe I'd just admitted all of that.

"Bella." She let out a low whistle, "There's no freaking way you're not in love with my brother."

I quickly reflected on what I'd said and blushed even harder when I realised in shock, that she was right. I _was_ in love with Edward. Subconsciously I knew I shouldn't be surprised, he was an extremely easy person to love and I had probably loved him since he'd spilt grape juice all over me. How else could I explain the instant connection?

"I'm in love with Edward." I murmured out loud, making Alice squeal in excitement and hug me.

"Are you going to tell him?"

My eyes widened, "No!" I exclaimed before lowering my voice, "I can't. It's too soon. What if he doesn't feel the same, especially after Jessica?" I knew Edward cared about me; he'd told me so on Sunday.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Oh please, he is so over her. There's no way he doesn't love you- even if he hasn't realised it- actions speak louder than words."

I smiled, heartened by the fact that he might return my feelings, "I think I'll still wait a while. I don't want to ruin things by declaring myself too soon."

She nodded, accepting my answer surprisingly fast, "I understand." Then she thrust an armful of clothing into my arms, "Now try these on."

It was after five when we returned home and I was completely exhausted after walking all day.

"Alice. I don't feel so well." I mumbled, suddenly feeling strange. I grabbed onto the rail at the bottom of the stairs- everything was spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Oh please Bella." Alice wasn't facing me and her voice sounded a million miles away, "Shopping with me really is not as bad as you make it out to be."

Then I heard another voice, "Bella?" it was a beautiful velvety voice that I knew I should recognise but everything was still spinning crazily and my breathing was coming out in gasps.

"Bella!"

Then everything went black.

**I know it's kind of short- sorry- but I feel a lot gets acomplished! Let me know what you think! :-)**

2


	19. Midnight

**Wow my reviewers seriously rock! Can'****t believe I've reached over 100 reviews!! Thanks so muck- you guys inflate my self esteem beyond belief! :-)**

**Here we go- a bit of a longer chapter to make up for the last ones length. :-)**

**Chapter 19 ****Midnight**

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen flicking idly through a magazine my mom must have left on the table, when I heard voices in the foyer signalling Alice and Bella's return. I smiled widely and left the kitchen to surprise Bella- I had got off work earlier again and was eager to see her, it was surprising how much I'd missed her since lunch.

My smile dimmed though, when I first laid eyes on her, "Bella?" My heart stuttered in my chest- Bella's face was pasty white and she was holding onto the stair railing in a death grip.

I watched as she wobbled dangerously on her feet, "Bella!" I yelled in alarm as I rushed to her, just managing to catch her before she collapsed to the ground.

I looked up to meet Alice's wide eyes- she looked shocked.

"Carlisle!" she called, running up the stairs to find our father.

I turned my attention immediately back to Bella, finding her pulse and sighing in relief when it was steady- she must have just fainted, although that still concerned me. I scooped Bella up so I was holding her completely, and carried her to the living room. I sat down and laid her head in my lap, stroking the top of her head soothingly. If she came around soon, I was insisting on postponing our plans for the night- she was in no shape to go out. Maybe I was playing the role of an over protective boyfriend but I cared about her too much.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, rushing into the room with a worried look, Alice straight behind him.

"I don't know." Alice said, "My back was to her and she was saying something about not feeling well, but I thought she was joking around with me about my shopping."

Carlisle nodded, feeling her pulse and quickly checking over her.

"She just fainted. She'll be fine. When was the last time she ate or drank something?"

"She had a bit of lunch, but nothing to drink with it." I said, feeling guilty about eating the food that could've prevented this.

"We never had anything at the mall either." Alice added.

"It's probably dehydration." Our dad concluded, "She should wake up soon."

After Carlisle and Alice left the room a few minutes later once I'd reassured them that I was perfectly fine to look after Bella, I heard her moan softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Bella." I sighed in relief, leaning down to place a kiss to her forehead.

"Edward?" she mumbled, as she sat up slowly, "What happened?"

"You fainted. Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

Bella thought about it for a moment before answering, obviously mentally checking herself, "I'm really thirsty actually." She realised out loud.

So it had been dehydration then, I thought as I handed her a tall glass of water that Alice had brought. She gulped it down in practically no time at all.

"I'm also a bit sleepy." She mumbled through a yawn as I touched her cheek tenderly.

"Then sleep my Bella." I said softly, pulling her into my side. She rested against me with her head on my chest and when her body went limp against me, I knew she was asleep.

"Edward is she­–" I silenced Alice as she came through the door by placing my finger to my lips, signalling her to keep her voice down.

Alice nodded in understanding as she saw Bella in my arms.

"Has she woken up?" she asked in a whisper.

I nodded, "I think you tired her out today." I teased.

Alice rolled her eyes but looked slightly guilty, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know." I was a lot more forgiving now that Bella was fine. She was slowly becoming my world and I never wanted anything to happen to her. I smiled at Alice, "Now goodnight, I'm going to take Bella up to bed."

Alice nodded, "Goodnight Edward- I'll go and tell dad."

After she'd left the room, I carefully stood and lifted Bella into my arms, carrying her upstairs to her bedroom while trying to keep her as motionless as possible.

I pulled back the covers with one hand, pulling off her shoes before I tucked her onto the bed. I stood there smiling at her for a long second and was just going retreat to my own room when Bella's eyes opened briefly, meeting mine, "Stay." She murmured, reaching out to grab my hand. I smiled to myself, how could I refuse her anything? So I took my shoes off and lay next to her on top of the covers, putting my arm lightly around her. Very soon, her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep again. I wasn't planning on staying the whole night, I would just watch her for a short while- she looked so innocent and peaceful while she slept. Beautiful. I couldn't help myself; I wanted to touch her pale, soft looking skin so I reached out with my free hand and gently stroked her cheek, brushing a brown curl out of the way at the same time. I withdrew my hand slowly and that's when I heard her.

"Edward." she murmured.

"Yes?" I said in question, thinking she was awake. But when I turned to meet her eyes, they were closed. She was still asleep. I smiled in wonder at the knowledge that she talked in her sleep, that she was dreaming of me.

"Edward." she murmured again and snuggled herself closer into my side, resting her cheek on my chest. I felt warmth explode inside of me at her unconscious act of love. Then my thoughts trailed down a different path, I could finally dwell on the thoughts first planted at the restaurant. Love? I knew I'd been heading there but had I fallen in love with Bella in such a short time? I craved her company, everything about her fascinated me and I felt like I would never know enough about her. Her very touch warmed me to the core, her laugh made my heart burst with the knowledge she was happy. I closed my eyes for a moment as I revelled at my revelation. I loved her. I loved Isabella Marie Swan more than I'd ever loved anyone before. I was smiling so hard that it hurt my jaw, I never ended up going back to my room- I fell asleep soon after.

I think it must have been just after midnight when I woke up to my stomach growling from hunger. I groggily realised that I'd fallen asleep without eating dinner.

When I opened my eyes and sat up, I noticed in confusion that I was not in my room and when I managed to wake myself up properly, I recalled that I'd fallen asleep with Bella. I smiled and turned to watch her for a moment before heading downstairs but my smile immediately disappeared when I realised she wasn't there.

"Bella?" I called softly to the empty room, frowning when there was no answer. I then figured she must have gone to the bathroom or something, so in the meantime; I padded downstairs for something to eat, stopping in the kitchen doorway when I noticed Bella in the darkened room, absentmindedly nibbling on a sandwich.

I stood there, watching her for a long moment. She was staring out the window into the dark night, lost in thought, her beautiful face illuminated by the dim glow coming from outside. I cleared my throat, signalling my presence and Bella jumped in fright, whirling to face me, her hand pressed to her heart.

"Edward." she sighed in relief.

I smiled slightly and took her into my arms, giving her a long, passionate kiss which she eagerly returned.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly when we parted.

The words of my love for her that I'd realised earlier were on the tip of my tongue, but I held back. I didn't know if she was ready to hear them- I didn't want to ruin the best relationship of my life by appearing too overbearing. I would tell her soon but not here, not now.

"Do I need an excuse?" I asked playfully, making her smile.

"Nah. Did I wake you up when I got up, I'm sorry. I was hungry." Her brow furrowed and I reached out to touch her cheek.

"You didn't wake me." I reassured her, moving to the counter and preparing my own sandwich, "I was also hungry. Are you feeling better?" I asked her in concern, looking her over for any signs that she wasn't okay.

She smiled warmly at me and her eyes grew soft, "I'm fine now Edward. Thank you for taking care of me last night."

"Of course." I told her, "I'll always look after you Bella."

We ate in a companionable silence and I noticed that there was a new atmosphere surrounding us as a couple. It was nothing awkward, in fact it was quite the opposite, the feeling surrounding us was warm, amorous and I suspected it had to do with the fact that I was in love with her. I briefly wondered if she felt it too.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked me once we'd finished our food and were heading back to bed; I was on my way to my own room when she spoke.

I turned to face her- she was looking at the ground, a cute blush on her cheeks.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked hopefully, tilting her chin up with my hand so I could look into her eyes. I didn't want to overstay my welcome but in actual fact, wanted more than anything to finish the night with Bella in my arms.

"Yes." she murmured shyly, making me smile widely, "Just don't try anything funny." She added playfully.

I laughed, "I'll be the perfect gentleman." I promised. "Come now my Bella, you need to sleep; you've got a big day ahead of you."

**Okay, I'll make you guys a deal, if you can help me get to ****150 reviews with this chapter, I'll put a little sneak peak of chapter 21 at the bottom of the next chapter (Chapter 20) Does that sound fair? :-)**


	20. Love is All Around Us

**Chapter 20 ****Love is All Around Us**

**Bella's POV**

"Hi."

I was standing in the living room just about to head upstairs, when Edward came into the room. I smiled and his eyes lit up when he saw me but then he frowned slightly.

"Hi yourself, I'm afraid I have some ba–"

"Bella! Guess what! Guess what!" he was interrupted by a hyper Alice, bounding into the room and stopping right in front of me excitedly.

I gave Edward an apologetic look over her shoulder and he smiled wryly, winking at me before motioning to Alice and mouthing to me, "I'll talk to you just now." With that he left the room, leaving me and Alice alone.

It was the Wednesday before the Hospital Charity Ball and I'd just got back from school. I was thoroughly enjoying my job- sure I had one or two problem students, but overall, they were a good bunch of kids.

"What's got you so hyped up Alice?" I asked her with a laugh, her smile was infectious even though I was slightly worried over what Edward had wanted to tell me.

"Jasper asked me to the dance!" she squealed and I immediately hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said sincerely, and then pausing as what she'd said sunk in, "He asked you?" I'd known she'd been planning to ask him for ages now.

She nodded, "It was so sweet. He invited me out to lunch and asked me if I had a date this Friday. He even gave me a kiss on the cheek before we parted."

I smiled, "Well I'm really glad, it's about time."

"We have to go dress shopping after you finish with school tomorrow!" she exclaimed, clapping her small hands together.

I sighed, knowing she was right- I needed a dress- but I didn't really want to spend the afternoon walking through the mall.

When Alice disappeared from the room, a bundle of excited energy , I went upstairs to Edward's room, knocking quietly on the door.

He opened the door and smiled crookedly, making an involuntary smile cross my own face.

"Is Alice done with you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yep, now what did you need to tell me?" I asked, entering his room as he closed the door behind me.

Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Well love, can I at least greet you properly first?"

My heart skipped a beat, just like every other time since he'd been using that endearment. I remembered the first time, the morning after the night I'd fainted, with perfect clarity. I loved it and it gave me hope that he felt at least half as strongly about me as I felt about him. I still hadn't told him that I loved him; even though I could feel myself falling deeper every day- I so desperately wanted him to catch me.

Edward kissed me briefly and then pulled away, not removing his arms from around me, "Bella I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" I asked in concern.

"I have to work on Friday afternoon which means I'll be late to the ball. I'm so sorry love."

I sighed in relief- I thought he'd been about to tell me something so much worse. "So does that mean we're not going?" I asked hopefully.

Edward laughed at my obvious optimism, "No no, it means I'll just be joining you at the ball a little later than planned."

"So should I catch a lift with Alice and Jasper?" I asked, making him nod.

"Did he ask her?" Edward asked.

I grinned, "Yeah, finally."

Edward chuckled, "Jasper phoned me the other day and asked me the other day if I was okay with him pursuing my sister."

I giggled, "Alice would've killed you if you'd said no."

"It's a good thing I know Jasper's intentions are honourable then. Besides, I've found myself a great girl, it's time he did too." Then he flashed my favourite crooked grin and lowered his lips to mine once more.

"Oh! This one!" Alice exclaimed. I cringed when I saw the hideous bright pink dress she was holding.

Alice had been on a non stop high since yesterday- I didn't think I'd ever seen her so excited about an event and that was seriously saying something.

I shook my head vigorously when she shoved the dress into my arms, "No way am I wearing that Alice!" I told her firmly.

She pouted for a moment before nodding, "You're right actually, it's not really your colour."

She took off in a blur down the aisle surrounded by dresses and was back by my side in practically the blink of an eye.

"What about this one?" I wasn't looking at the dress she was holding, a dark blue colour had caught my eye over her shoulder and I slowly made my way towards it, taking it off the rack and studying it. The dress was stunning. It was a halter neck that ended just below the knees in different lengths and had fake gems around the neckline that dipped to show the perfect amount of cleavage.

"I'm impressed Bella." Alice said, studying the dress I was holding, "You have to try it on."

I did and it fit so perfectly that it made Alice shriek in delight- although I was sure that that wasn't that hard to make her do lately.

"You're getting that dress!" Alice said. She'd already found one for herself- a long sleeveless black gown that had silver swirl patterns all over it- it was very Alice.

If I hadn't already been sold on the dress, I knew it would be no use arguing with her. Alice and Edward had conspired against me and wouldn't let me buy anything from a simpler store, which is why we were in a freaking boutique specialising in handmade dresses right now. I hadn't even looked at the prices; I knew I'd probably faint again or have a heart attack- one of the two.

"Are you sure you're okay with taking me tomorrow night?" I asked Alice, not wanting to impose on her and Jasper when she'd been waiting for him to ask her out forever, "I could always wait for Edward."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Of course we don't mind! Nothing really happens at the beginning of a date, as long as you _go home_ with Edward." The implications were clear in her voice, making me laugh- tomorrow night was definitely going to be interesting.

**And here, as promised, seen as you reviewers are so freaking awesome, is the sneak peak for Chapter ****21 which should be out pretty soon:**

…_As I waited for him to return with my drink, I watched Jasper and Alice as well as Carlisle and Esme twirling effortlessly on the dance floor and I smiled at how in love everyone seemed._

"_You look like you need a dance partner." A sudden voice came from behind me…_


	21. Your Smile

**Thanks to my fantastic reviewers once again! :-)**** Here's a nice romantic chapter for you guys before I bring in more drama soon (Don't kill me yet- no ones breaking up or fighting!)**

**The mystery man from the sneak peak is now finally revealed…**

**Chapter 21**** Your Smile**

**Bella's POV**

I was slightly bored and missing Edward.

Dances really weren't my kind of thing but everyone's excitement over the past few days (mostly Alice's) had rubbed off on me. But now, as I sat here, the appeal kind of dimmed without Edward.

I had walked into the stunningly decorated hall with Alice and Jasper about an hour ago, greeted and chatted with a few people and was now sitting at the table our group had claimed, watching some of the glittered decorations sparkle in the light.

"Na- uh. No way." Emmett said, shaking his head as he approached me from the dance floor, which was where everyone was at the moment.

Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet, "You are not sitting here looking like a loner. Dance with me. It'll keep the admiring guys away from you and Edward will thank me later." He grinned proudly at his seemingly water tight logic.

I just snorted at his ridiculousness, "I can't dance."

"You can now." He said in determination.

"Emmett." I protested with a laugh as he literally dragged me to the dance floor, "Really, I can't dance."

Emmett stopped and turned around to glare at me, "Izzy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way but either way, you are dancing with me." I gulped at the evil grin he was giving me but I eventually gave in with a grin. Emmett was definitely fun to be around and I felt very close to him for some strange reason- not the type of close I felt with Edward -_that_ was a whole other story- but it was more of a sisterly type of fondness. I loved the fact that I could get along so well with Edward's family- they really were the warmest people I'd ever met.

Dancing with Emmett was a complete disaster and I laughed so hard that I was crying, making Alice glare at me for smudging my make up. Emmett seemed to be as uncoordinated as me and we both came out of the three songs with bruised feet.

"That's it!" Emmett announced, "Izzy is officially not allowed on the dance floor ever again."

I smirked at him, "I told you so." Which made Emmett, Alice and Jasper crack up. Even Rosalie smiled slightly at our antics. I didn't understand what she had against me- sure she was civil enough, but every now and then I felt her cold gaze on me and I hated her obvious disapproval.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Emmett asked us, nodding over to the bar. Everyone gave their orders and he turned to me.

"Water." I said simply, making Emmett groan.

"Boring Izzy." He teased before heading through the crowd to get the drinks.

As I waited on the sidelines for him to return with my drink, I watched Jasper and Alice as well as Carlisle and Esme twirling effortlessly on the dance floor and smiled at how in love everyone seemed.

I'd always felt alone at the dances I'd been forced to go to, but now that I actually had some one to enjoy them with, I could finally see what all the fuss was about- I just wished he'd get here already.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms sneak around my waist and was about to turn around and give the creep a piece of my mind when I heard his voice.

"You look like you need a dance partner." Came Edward's silky voice in my ear making me whirl around with a huge smile on my face.

"Edward! I missed you." I admitted with a blush as I noticed how gorgeous he looked in his dark suit.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile. "I missed you too."

"Ah so Widdie is finally here." Emmett commented with a grin upon his return.

Edward growled at the nickname and I found myself stifling a laugh as he handed me my bottle of water, which I gulped down immediately.

Edward watched this, amused, as I just shrugged, "What? Emmett made me dance and I'm thirsty."

I grinned as Emmett grimaced and patted Edward on the shoulder, "She's all yours bro, my feet can't take anymore."

Edward chuckled and held out his hand, "Mine will be fine, I believe it's all in the leading." Edward smirked at his brother.

He gently led me to the dance floor without a single protest from me- I knew better than to argue, he was just as stubborn as me when he wanted to be and besides, I wanted to be close to him and dancing with Edward was wonderful.

"How was work?" I asked him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder as my arms went around his neck.

Edward groaned, "Lauren hit on me again."

I sniggered but couldn't stop a swell of jealousy from rising up in me, I knew Lauren was a bimbo, but she was a beautiful one, a natural blonde. Not as beautiful as Rosalie but still pretty in her own right.

I raised my head to meet his eyes and we stared at each other for a long moment- the building could have burnt down and I wouldn't have noticed- it was just Edward and I, and these feelings that I'd never felt before.

"Get a room!" Emmett interrupted our moment as he and Rosalie danced passed us. I then noticed that we'd practically been standing still.

Edward and I glared at him but he just laughed and moved away from us.

"Do you want to go outside for a bit?" Edward asked me, smiling crookedly- there was no way I could resist that smile.

I nodded wordlessly and he led me outside to a small garden where the moon was shining through a very thin layer of clouds, it was all very serene.

My view of the garden was suddenly obstructed by Edward's face inching closer to mine- a view I'd rather see over a garden any day. He kissed me tenderly, his hand coming up to cup my face.

"You look stunningly beautiful tonight my Bella." Edward said huskily and I blushed, noting the intensity in his emerald green eyes.

"Thank you." I murmured quietly as I shivered- there was a slight chill in the air tonight.

Edward frowned when he noticed this and immediately slipped off his jacket, slipping it around my shoulders and giving me a stern look before I could protest.

I just smiled at him, "Thank you. You belong in a romance novel." I teased.

He chuckled, "Is that so?"

I nodded, my grin widening, "It's one of the things I lo…like so much about you." I blushed at my stumbling and suddenly the teasing atmosphere was gone.

Had he noticed my slip up? I'm sure he did, my stupid blush always gave me away. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Bella." Edward used his hand to gently lift my gaze back up to his. His eyes were dark with emotion as he watched me, seemingly struggling to find words, "Do you mind leaving the party early? I know I just got here but there's something I need to show you." He eventually asked.

"Yes." I breathed, curious and also not knowing how to say no to those eyes.

It was mostly silent on the way home and I mentally kicked myself as I blinked back tears, had I ruined things with my earlier slip up?

The house was dead silent when we arrived home and Edward wordlessly led me up to the music room to his piano, pulling me down on the stool next to him.

His eyes met mine again and they were still filled with emotion.

"My beautiful Bella." He murmured with a gentle smile, "I wrote this one for you." then he turned to the piano and started playing the most beautiful melody I'd ever heard. Sure I'd heard him play before, but nothing I'd heard from him or anyone else for that matter, compared to what I was hearing now. The music started soft and turned passionate, it all had the most loving undertone to it and I felt tears come to my eyes that such a beautiful piece could be inspired by some one like me. It was the way in which he played the classic instrument that added to my tears- his long fingers would stroke gently over the keys and I felt like he was playing directly to my heart, making me fall even harder for the perfect man sitting next to me, if that was even possible anymore.

I couldn't speak when he finished, but I didn't need to, Edward leaned into kiss me sweetly.

"I know it may be too soon but I can't hold it in anymore, love. I need to say this." He murmured, looking deep into my eyes before speaking again. "I love you Bella Swan." He kissed my lips softly, "I love your smile, I love your blush, I love your character, I love _you _myBella." He said it with such touching conviction in his voice that I felt my tears of happiness explode into sobs.

"Shh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, you don't have to say it back yet." He murmured in comfort, obviously reading my tears as a bad thing, but I could hear the hurt in his voice, I could feel it in the rigid stance of his body. I shook my head vigorously against his chest as I got my tears under control and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm crying because I'm so damn happy Edward," I told him earnestly, "I love you too. So much."

Edward beamed and searched my eyes for any hint of doubt before his lips came crashing down on mine.

He'd never kissed me like this before. It was sweet and loving but with an undertone of passion that made my heart squeeze in my chest. It was a kiss that shared everything we felt for each other and I never wanted the kiss to end.

We kissed passionately for a long time and when we eventually parted, my cheeks were pinched with colour and my breathing was laboured as we gazed at each other in wonder.

"I love you Edward." I said again with a huge smile, still revelling in the fact that he loved me too.

"I love you too Bella." His eyes, like mine, were bright with happiness.

And then we kissed again.


	22. Heart to Heart

**For those that are dying to know more about what happened to Bella's parents (And there were quite a few on my case lol), this chapter is for you! :-)**

**Chapter 22 Heart to Heart**

**Bella's POV**

Today was Saturday and we'd all been lazily hanging around the house.

Alice had woken me up at a ridiculous hour this morning- well it had seemed ridiculous seen as Edward and I had gone to bed so late the night before. After we'd confessed our feelings, we'd spent hours in the music room, Edward playing some more for me and stealing passionate kisses in between.

"So…" Alice had said, turning to me with a cheeky grin, "You and Edward sure left early last night…"

I'd blushed, "Alice!" I exclaimed, "Get your mind out of the gutter!" but I'd smiled hugely, remembering what did happen last night. "He told me he loves me." I confided.

Alice screamed and literally jumped up and down, "We are so going to be sisters! I just know it!"

"Alice." I'd laughed and clamped my hand over her mouth to muffle her excited shrieking, "I'm not ready to get married yet." I'd protested. I knew that I loved Edward and right now I couldn't see myself without him, but it was way to soon to even be thinking about it, trust Alice to be the one miles ahead of everyone else.

"How did your date go?" I'd then asked, moving the topic away from myself.

Alice beamed happily, I swear there was no end to her energy.

"He's perfect." She'd sighed, "And then after you guys left, he took me outside to the garden and said that he'd loved me for months." She'd paused, a faraway look in her eyes, "And when I said I felt the same, he kissed me."

I'd grinned, "So you two are finally official?"

Alice nodded and I'd hugged her.

"Last night was a great night for us both, wasn't it?" I'd commented.

Now we were getting ready for a movie night after Edward had made us all the best pizza I'd ever tasted. Carlisle and Esme had gone out for the night and Alice had pulled out her huge DVD collection, picking a few movies that we'd all enjoy.

"All right! Action all the way." Emmett boomed, walking into the living room where we were all spread out and cuddled together with our other halves on the couches.

I giggled and turned to Alice, "Let's watch that one last. As revenge for making me dance last night."

Everyone agreed and laughed, Emmett scowled at me, "You suck Izzy!"

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my forehead, making me sigh contentedly from my position snuggled against his side on the love seat.

We ended up watching a romantic comedy first- Alice and Rosalie's choice. Edward kept stealing small kisses throughout the movie, making me giggle when I realised he'd only started after Alice had made a comment about the lead actor being hot. I actually managed to make him blush when I called him out on it.

"Don't worry." I whispered, leaning up to steal my own kiss, "There's only one guy in the room right now that I think is pretty hot."

"Only pretty hot?" he raised an eyebrow, trying to act offended but I could see the corners of his mouth twitching in an effort not to smile.

"You're okay." I teased, then we kissed again, only this one was a bit longer and we were interrupted by Alice throwing a pillow at us.

I glared at her at settled down again to get back into the movie.

"I love you." Edward murmured in my ear.

I shivered in delight, "Ditto." I smiled up at him and got hit by another pillow.

"Alice!" I yelled.

Everyone was laughing, the movie forgotten for the time being.

"That was Emmett!" Alice managed to get out through her laughter.

I turned my glare to Emmett and he just grinned evilly at me.

Eventually we turned our attention back to the movie, only to then have Emmett keep making gagging noises during the more romantic parts. I hid my face in Edward's chest to hide my laughter when Alice and Rosalie kept threatening him. Eventually, after we watched another comedy, Emmett got his movie.

"Woo!" he exclaimed, "Finally."

We all laughed and Alice put the movie in before returning to Jasper's side.

I nudged Edward and pointed them out just in time to see him pull Alice closer into him and give her a brief kiss and a smile.

"Finally."Edward murmured into my ear, stealing another kiss from me himself before we turned our attention to the screen where the movie had already started with a bomb explosion.

And then halfway through the movie, it happened.

I was giggling softly at some joke Edward had made about the lead actor, when suddenly the car they were driving in the movie swerved dangerously. My eyes widened and the blood rushed from my face as everyone in the room faded away, I was trapped in the movie with the couple in the car, watching intently as the car swerved again until it finally went of a cliff.

The memories were too real.

"Bella Bella, it's okay, it's alright." It wasn't until Edward's voice broke through my mind that I realised that I was screaming and sobbing hysterically. Suddenly it all became too much for me as I broke from Edward's gentle hold on me and sprinted up to my room, slamming the door behind me. I was shaking. The memories all came flooding back- the night my dad had lost control of the car.

There was a quiet knock on my door before Edward came in, looking extremely concerned.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked softly, coming over to where I was curled up in the middle of the bed and touching my cheek softly.

I shook my head, no I wasn't okay, I wanted to be, but even after a year the pain still came back to haunt me sometimes as bad as the first night they died.

"You need to talk about it Bella, you've been locking this inside for too long now, let us help you. This pain is too big for you alone." His soothing voice said.

And then I just felt my walls collapse as I realised he was right, I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, I needed him to hold me and tell me it would be okay.

"We were going to dinner." I started in a shaky voice, Edward just pulled me onto his lap and held me closer to him, stroking my hair softly, "My mom had just got a promotion at work- she was an artist." I took another shaky breath and continued, "We were all laughing at something my dad said- he could tell some extremely bad jokes when he wanted to, when suddenly…" I trailed off, cringing as the flashes of memories hit me, "A drunk driver hit the side of our car- not hard enough to do serious damage, but hard enough that my dad had to serve to regain control of the car. He didn't regain control- it was raining and the roads were all slippery and…" I choked on a sob as Edward rubbed my back soothingly. "He drove off the side of the road, down a hill, head first into a tree. My parents died instantly."

I was sobbing again now as I told Edward what had happened that night.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I could hear the genuine concern and empathy in his voice, "I didn't realise it was that traumatic." He paused before asking, "What happened to you Bella? You were in the car that night too."

I shook my head against his chest, "The doctors told me I was lucky, I only got away with a broken arm and leg, I didn't feel very lucky though Edward! I actually wished I'd been able to go with them."

His arms tightened as if to protect me from myself. I was now telling him things that I never thought I'd tell another soul, but I found that I couldn't stop talking. I pulled away from Edward's hold and headed to the corner of my room where I kept a box of a few of my parent's things, I pulled out a picture, my eyes watering at the sight of it and handed it to him.

"My mom was six months pregnant with my baby sister when she died." I told him as he studied the ultra scan photo, "Her name was Thea."

Edward gently placed the photo down next to him and opened his arms for me once again.

"I don't know what to say." He murmured into my hair, "I can't even imagine what you went through; I just wished I could have been there to help you through it."

I shook my head, "I wouldn't have let you." I told him softly, "After their death, I pretty much broke down. I buried myself in school and shut out everyone. Eventually my friends stopped trying to get through to me."

"And your aunt?" he asked.

"Aunt Charlotte doesn't want me, I'm a burden to them. We have a polite, awkward relationship and they send me money every now and then, but there's nothing there."

"I'm here for you Bella, whenever you need me. I love you." Edward told me, tilting my chin so I was looking into the green eyes that I loved. I could see that he meant it through his gaze. I knew his words were different from the many I'd heard from people directly after the accident and I loved him for it.

And the burden suddenly didn't feel as bad anymore, yes the pain was still there but it felt bearable, I knew that as long as Edward was there for me, it would all turn out fine in the end, I could get through this.

"Thank you. I love you too." I told him.

Then he squeezed my hand and kissed me gently and I knew everything would turn out okay.


	23. Visits

**Wow! Over 20 000 hits on this story- I hope that means you non-reviewers are enjoying this! :-) And to my ever faithful reviewers, thanks, you rock once again! :-)**

**Chapter 23 Visits**

**Bella's POV**

I had a nightmare that night.

I'd got hopeful that they'd stopped a while ago, but telling Edward tonight must have triggered something in my brain. The nightmare was always the same, it wasn't only reliving the accident, it was then followed by me watching my father being buried alive while I was standing there powerless to talk, move, or do anything to stop it. It seemed like it was even more vivid that night after not having it for so long. But even after the dream, I still never regretted telling Edward, he was seriously the most amazing, understanding man I'd ever met. Many men would have run after my meltdown- but not him.

It was well after two when I woke up shaking and in a cold sweat, my heart pounding, tears pouring down my face.

I tried to get back to sleep after that again, but I tossed and turned, the sheets feeling like they were trapping me, I was terrified of having another nightmare.

I needed Edward.

The comfort and love that he radiated, his comforting arms around me- I was beginning to feel like a pity case, but I couldn't help it.

I was still shaking as I quietly padded through to Edward's room, to his bed where he was sleeping peacefully- just being in the same room as him seemed to soothe me.

I tried to slip in next to him without waking him up, carefully snuggling up to his side and sighing quietly.

"Bella?" his groggy voice asked the darkness.

"Yes." I affirmed shyly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He shifted and wrapped his arms around me and pulling me closer into his chest, I could see his gaze in the dim light.

"Don't be silly Bella. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" I protested weakly.

His hand felt warm as it gently ran across my cheek, "You're shaking like a leaf, sweetheart."

I sighed and buried my head in his chest, "I had a nightmare." I mumbled.

"Oh Bella." He kissed my forehead, seeming to understand exactly what had happened, "I'm sorry, maybe telling me wasn't such a great idea after all." He sounded remorseful.

I shook my head, "I don't regret telling you about it Edward, it made me feel so much better. I just get a nightmare about it every now and then." I wasn't going to tell him I hadn't had one in months, it would only make him feel needlessly guilty. Besides, I was sure that this was a one time thing. "I just needed you." I told him honestly.

"I'm here for you. Anytime." He whispered.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"Sleep now, love." Edward told me, "I love you."

I smiled and closed my eyes as Edward started to softly hum the melody to my lullaby.

I slept peacefully through the rest of the night.

I woke up the next morning with the feeling of warm arms around me. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by Edward's green eyes watching me lovingly.

"Morning." I said groggily.

He smiled, "Morning, I was watching you sleep. Did you know you talk?"

I groaned loudly, blushing as I tried to roll away from him. I'd been teased about my sleep talking for years.

Edward gripped me tighter so I couldn't move away from him, and tilted my chin up so that he could kiss me lightly, "Don't be embarrassed, love, I think you're adorable."

I couldn't help but smile at that, "What did you hear?" My deepest, truest thoughts tended to come out when I was sleep talking and I was worried that I'd said something overly embarrassing.

"Well," his expression changed to one of concern, "You mentioned missing your parents and how you wished for a sibling."

I sighed, it was true- I had wanted a brother or sister more than anything, my parents had married young and I'd been ecstatic to find out about Thea before the accident.

"I'll be fine, telling you last night just bought back the memories." I told him.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would help, not give you nightmares." His voice held the guilt he was still feeling, even after I'd reassured him last night.

I shook my head and looked him in the eye earnestly, "It did help Edward. I won't ever regret telling you, you were going to know sooner or later. Did I say anything else last night?"

A brilliant smile suddenly lit up Edward's face, "Maybe."

I groaned, but couldn't help smiling too, his smile was infectious, "Edward." I said warningly- I refused to believe I'd gone the whole night without once saying his name.

He chuckled, "You said you loved me." I could hear the wonder in his voice. I relaxed.

I looked him in the eye, "You already knew that though. I love you."

Edward crushed his lips to mine and it was a good while longer until we parted.

"I love you too." Then he smiled regretfully, "I suppose we'd better get out of bed before some one comes lookin–"

"Edward!" Interrupted Alice's call just before she barged into his room.

Her eyes widened in surprise as soon as she saw me tangled up in Edward's sheets, "Right…I'll just…" she started backing towards the door and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's okay Alice." I said, "We were just getting up and we're both fully clothed, I'm going to go and grab a shower."

I saw Edward pout out of the corner of my eye and laughed again, turning to him, "I'll see you just now; I still want to take you to that surprise I was supposed to the other night when I fainted."

He smiled and I leaned in for a brief kiss before I walked happily to my room.

**Edward's POV**

"And?" Alice exclaimed once Bella had left the room, she came and jumped on the bed next to me, her eyes screaming her curiosity. "Care to explain why Bella wasn't in her own room this morning?"

I groaned and flopped back down in the bed, "Nothing happened Alice, I was a perfect gentleman, she had a nightmare and came to me last night."

The fact that I was defending the innocence of my relationship to my sister wasn't lost on me, but I did care about Bella's image and I didn't want people, even if it was only Alice, to think that I would jump into bed so soon with Bella. I loved her too much.

That made me grin wider, no one in the world could have been happier than me when I'd heard her say she loved me too- there were no words to describe my feelings for her- she was perfect, an absolute angel. Knowing her just proved how much of a waste of time my relationship with Jessica had been.

Alice shrugged, "Okay, I believe you." Then she smirked, "I'm expecting a thank you."

"For?" I asked.

"Introducing you two in the first place."

I smirked back at her, "If I recall correctly Alice, you didn't introduce us, I almost drowned her in grape juice."

Alice's smirk turned to a glare and I laughed, reaching out to ruffle her spiky hair.

"Got plans with Jasper today?" I asked, I was happy about that relationship- I knew he would treat her right. Emmett and I truly were the clichéd overprotective brothers'- Emmett more so than me due to the fact that I trusted Alice's judgement more.

Her face broke into a huge smile, "You bet! He's taking me down to First Beach for the day. I get to show off my new bikini now knowing that he is indeed interested." She winked.

I grimaced, "I do not need to think about that thank you. He's my best friend and you're my sister."

She laughed, "Stop being such a prude Edward, I know you'd enjoy Bella in a bikini."

I smiled, "I would, in a completely innocent way of course, but Bella's not my sister."

Alice cringed, "Ugh, thank goodness."

"So what did you need that required you to barge in on me this morning?" I asked.

"Well…" Alice bit her lip and avoided my gaze.

"Alice. Tell me." I sat up, concerned.

"I wanted to know if there has ever been any girl that Jasper has ever been seriously involved with?"

I relaxed, "Why don't you just ask him that?"

She shrugged and gave me a 'duh' look, "I'm his girlfriend now, so he'd downplay any past relationships. I'm asking you as his friend."

I thought about it for a moment, Jasper had never really had a lot of girlfriends, and those that he did have, he didn't talk about much, however, lately he hadn't shut up about Alice- I knew it had been driving Emmett crazy.

When I told all this to Alice, she grinned widely. "Thank you Edward!" she sang and just before she danced out of my room she called out, "Oh and wear that green shirt for your date with Bella."

**Sorry this chapter has been kind of slow in coming, had a bit of writers block, but I'm happy with how this turned out- hope you guys are too! :-)**


	24. Yours

**Chapter 24 Yours**

**Edward's POV**

I wore the green shirt like Alice said and as soon as Bella saw me, she smiled.

"We match." She said as I took her hand and led her down the stairs.

I chuckled, noticing that she was right- she was wearing a simple green knit top with a pair of her usual jeans.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked as she led me to her ancient looking truck.

She turned for a moment to glare at me, "Oh no you don't! My turn to do the surprising."

I stifled a laugh, at her kittenish indignation and held up my free hand in defence, "Yes ma'am. I'll keep quiet now."

She smiled widely and jumped into the driver's seat of her old red Chevy truck, "Good."

I held back a grimace as the engine started with a deafeningly loud roar, I couldn't help it; I was a car man.

Bella must have seen my reaction because she laughed, the sound immediately making me smile, "Not exactly the Volvo is it?"

"How long have you had this thing?" I asked as she drove slowly towards an unknown destination.

She thought for a moment, "Since I was sixteen, my dad bought it off Jacob's dad as a birthday gift." She shrugged, "It still works so I have no need to get a new car."

Eventually we pulled in to the parking lot of a very small secluded restaurant; I'd never been here before.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously, as I climbed out the car.

She smiled and walked over to take her hand, "This is a place I used to go to a lot when I was in my teens- it's one of Forks' hidden treasures." She told me.

When we got inside, I took in my surroundings in surprise: It was a small coffee shop that had a simple stage up front where a depressed looking man wearing black was currently reciting poetry.

"Open mic?" I guessed. The atmosphere in the place was friendly and it was not very crowded.

She nodded and led me to a table for two in the corner- it had a good view of the stage but was also more private than the other tables.

We various singers and musicians for a little while until we got hungry and I went to grab us some pastries- Bella protested that she should be buying, but I silenced her protests with a gentle kiss.

"Bella?" I inquired after I'd swallowed a bite of food, "If you don't mind me asking, what were your parents like?"

A hint of sadness filled her beautiful brown eyes and I was about to tell her she didn't have to tell me, I was just curious, when she started talking, "They were complete opposites." She said, looking down at her food, "My dad was a man of few words, he was casual and didn't like showing or dealing with emotions. My mom was eccentric and childlike, crazy and outgoing." Bella's lips twitched with a slight smile, "She was forgetful and liked to try new things but never finished them. I got told I look a lot like her." I took her hand that was resting on the table and squeezed gently. Her eyes were slightly watery when she looked up to meet my eyes again.

"She must have been very beautiful then." I said softly, sincerely.

She smiled warmly at me and I lifted her hand to kiss the back of it. I loved making her smile.

"Thank you for telling me that." I said.

"I wanted to." Bella removed the hand that I was holding from my grasp and rested it against my cheek, "I love you Edward."

I don't think my heart would ever get rid of the thrill inside whenever I heard her say those words.

"I love you too." I said huskily, standing up as an idea came to me.

She looked at me, confused, but I just smiled at her and headed up to the stage where the last person had just finished up.

I hopped up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone, "This one is for a very special some one. I love you Bella." I said simply, smiling at her in the corner, where she was eyeing me with a confused smile, then crossed the stage to sit at the small piano they had there. I began to play her song, pouring my heart into it, as I did whenever I played that particular song.

The applause was deafening when I finished and hopped up once again to get back to my Bella.

Tears were streaming down her face as I took her face in my hands and kissed her tenderly, "I want the whole world to know that I'm yours." I told her. She opened her mouth to reply but was beaten by a female voice behind me, "Well that was certainly the way to do it."

I turned around and smiled when I saw who it was, "Tanya." Then I noticed that she was standing very close to a tall man, their hands entwined, "Demetri." I greeted my fellow chef in surprise, I was glad Tanya had found some one else.

"Bella." I turned to her and motioned to the couple, "This is Tanya and Demetri, I work with them. Guys this is my girlfriend Bella." I loved introducing her as my girlfriend.

"Hi Bella. Nice to see you again." Tanya said, smirking when she saw my confused expression.

Bella stifled a laugh, also noting my face, "It's been awhile since high school." She said.

"Well," Demetri eventually said, "We'd better get going; it was nice meeting you Bella."

We said our goodbyes and I turned to Bella, my eyebrow raised.

She laughed, "I was friendly with her in high school, she and her sister Carmen helped keep the bullies away." She grimaced, obviously recalling a bad experience.

I nodded in understanding, "She's a good friend, she helps me bat away Lauren every now and then."

Bella snickered and I checked the time- it was nearing six o' clock.

"Should we get going as well?" I asked Bella, it was a school night after all.

She nodded and I took her hand and we headed out together.

"Come, I want to show you something." I told Bella when we returned home, I tugged on her hand and led her to the front garden- I wasn't ready to go inside yet- I wanted a bit more time alone with her.

"Is this the tree house that Emmett fell out of?" she asked with a grin as she looked up into the semi hidden tree house in the large tree at the bottom of the garden.

I grinned too, a tinge of guilt still hitting me whenever I thought of the day I'd pushed Emmett. "Yup. I don't think he's been here since." I said, making her laugh beautifully.

"Ladies first." I said, motioning to the steps up to the wooden house.

Her eyes widened, "Edward," she protested, "You know my luck- I'll probably fall out!"

"I'll catch you Bella, I'll never let you fall." I told her and her eyes softened.

"Nice pad." She smirked once we were up.

I chuckled and lay down on the old rug we'd bought up here- the roof had got lower since the last time I'd been here, about seven years ago.

Bella lay down next to me, her head propped on her elbow as she gazed at me. "So now that you've got me here, what do you want to do with me?" she asked, moving closer so that her lips were inches from mine.

"Hmm, well…" I reached up and pulled her face so our lips were just touching, "It looks like you have some ideas." Then I kissed her.

Suddenly she burst out laughing and I raised an eyebrow, looking up at her curiously.

"I can just imagine," she giggled, "Emmett coming up here and singing 'Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.'"

I chuckled, amused, before weaving my hand through her hair and pulling her mouth back to mine. She stopped laughing abruptly as our lips met once again. The kiss started out deeply romantic, loving where we just explored each other's mouths, but then, as we became more and more lost in each other, the kiss deepened. I moved over so that I was hovering over her, my elbows propping me up, breathing was getting difficult, so not wanting to part from her just yet, I kissed gently down her neck, softly sucking at her neck- I didn't want to leave a mark. Bella let out a gasp that turned into a quiet moan and that only egged me on. My hands moved hesitantly under her shirt, barely touching the soft skin of her waist, but when her hands moved to unbutton my shirt, I pulled away. I didn't want to pressure Bella into anything, I was moving too fast.

"Bella." My voice sounded husky to my own ears, "We have to stop."

A hint of hurt flashed across her face so fast that I thought I'd imagined it, but just in case, I rolled off her and pulled her close to me. Our breathing was uneven.

"I'm sorry." I apologised, hoping I hadn't gone too far and offended her.

She smiled but it looked forced, "There's nothing to be sorry about." She sat up and started to head to the doorway, completely avoiding eye contact, "We should go inside before everyone wonders where we are."

I wanted to say something as we climbed down, but I didn't know what- I couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

"I'm going to grade some English essays." Bella muttered when we got inside. I watched her go upstairs, completely clueless as to what to do now.

**Okay I'm sorry, I know I'm going to get killed for the ending of this chapter! I promise they won't break up!**

**N.B: I just want to let you guys know that my one-shot, 'Chasing Love' was nominated for a Cullen Award (The Bella Award for best one-shot)- Voting hasn't started yet, but I just wanted to let you guys know so that if you wanted to read it and maybe vote for me if you think it's good enough when the time comes in May? Link is on my profile and I'll tell you when the voting starts.**


	25. Bella Bella Bella

**Chapter 25 Bella Bella**

**Edward's POV**

Bella was avoiding me.

Not physically, but emotionally she'd shut me out.

I ran my hair through my untameable hair and sighed in frustration as I paced my room.

All through dinner she'd held my hand, acted normal, but something was off. She hadn't looked me in the eye for longer than a few seconds since the tree house and I was very concerned.

I really hoped that I hadn't been too forward, I loved Bella and sometimes I lost myself in her, but I'd gladly control my hormones if it would show her how much I cared about her inside.

I couldn't take this anymore.

I had to fix this.

I crossed the hall to her room and knocked quietly on the door, it was still relatively early, just after eight.

"Come in." her soft voice came from the other side and I let myself in.

She stiffened when her gaze fell on me, but then she smiled timidly. "Hi."

I smiled back widely but frowned when she looked down at the essays she was grading on her bed again.

"Bella, please look at me." I pleaded gently as I went and sat next to her on the bed. I cupped her face in my hand and turned it so she was meeting my gaze.

"Bella, I'm sorry, love. I obviously went too far."

The hint of the hurt I'd seen this afternoon showed on her face again and she once again looked down at the papers she was grading on her bed.

"It's fine Edward." Her smile was forced and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"No it's not Bella. Talk to me, what did I do wrong?" I took the stack of papers away from her and placed them on the bedside table- it was then that I noticed that a tear had dripped down her cheek.

She hesitated for a long moment, before looking me in the eye. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears.

"Why did you really pull away Edward?" she asked softly, "Tell me, and please don't worry about hurting my feelings."

Then I understood.

Bella thought that I didn't want her in that way, that by pulling away I was rejecting her instead of showing her the respect she so deserved. Absurd! As if I couldn't want the stunning creature in front of me now, the very idea was ludicrous!

"Isabella Swan." My tone was a bit harsh from aggravation and I tried to tone it down- the last thing I wanted was for Bella to think I was angry at her, I could never really be angry at her.

"Do you honestly believe that I pulled away because I didn't want you?" I asked in disbelief.

Bella bit her lip before nodding, "I'm not exactly the best lo–"

I interrupted her ridiculous train of thought by quickly pulling her into my arms, onto my lap and brushing a kiss across her mouth.

"Bella." I said huskily as I gazed intently into her eyes, "You are so so beautiful and I don't care what other people think, _I _think you're stunning, inside and out and it's that, Bella, that made me pull away."

She blinked in confusion, "I don't understand."

I sighed, how could she think so little of herself?

"I want you. So much. You have no idea just how desirable you are. But I respect you and I don't want tp make you uncomfortable so soon in our relationship."

She thought about this for a moment before a bright, genuine smile broke out on her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck, "You really are the perfect man." She whispered before leaning in to give me a long adoring kiss.

I chuckled when we parted, "Well I don't know about that."

Suddenly Bella sobered up and looked down at her lap. "Edward?" her face was bright red.

"Yes, love?" I rubbed circles on her back with my hand.

"Um…" she still wouldn't look at me and I was getting increasingly more curious.

"Well," she said, "How far d…do you want to go with me?" she eventually looked up at me again, her face still a brilliant red, "I mean, I know you told me you regard sex very seriously, but what are our boundaries? So this doesn't happen again."

I kissed a red cheek, she was so endearing when she was embarrassed. "I want to make love to you when we're married Bella." I told her softly. I knew that it was old fashioned, but something about becoming one for the first time when we were legally bound together, appealed to my hopeless romantic side. I knew I was probably going to end up marrying this woman someday, it was too soon to be thinking about now, but I thought I'd let her into my thoughts anyway.

Her eyes grew wide and she nodded, "I understand." She smiled, "And I agree, I want to wait too."

"But." I grinned mischievously, "We can still do plenty of this…" then I kissed her passionately and we didn't break apart for a good, long while.

**Bella's POV**

I sighed in relief as I settled into bed that night. I had just been paranoid, how could I have ever doubted Edward? No matter what my own issues about myself were, I knew Edward was the one thing that would be constant in my life. I really loved him.

I was just drifting off to sleep when there was a gentle knock on the door.

I sighed and sat up, turning on my bedside lamp, "Come in." I called, expecting Alice or Edward.

Never did I ever expect it to be Rosalie.

The beautiful blonde stood hesitantly in my doorway until I motioned for her to come in.

"I'm sorry for disturbing, but can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked timidly. I didn't think I'd ever seen Rosalie so unsure- it made me feel a little better about myself, and that immediately made me feel guilty.

"Sure." I patted the space on the bed next to me and she strode gracefully across the room to take it.

She looked me directly in the eye when she was seated and started talking, "I'm so sorry Bella."

I hoped my face didn't betray the shock I felt, "For?" I managed.

A slight smile lit her face, "For being so cold to you since you've arrived."

My shoulders slumped in relief and I smiled, "Its okay Rosalie." My forgiveness was genuine, "But may I ask why you were like that?"

Her blue eyes studied me for a while, obviously deliberating. "Edward's always been like a younger brother to me Bella. We have a weird sort of close relationship. Almost like the way Emmett sees you."

I looked at her in confusion, what did that have to do with me?

"I'm very protective of Edward. After Jessica basically destroyed him, me and the rest of the family had to watch him as he closed himself off, he didn't want to trust anyone anymore." She took a deep breath, "So with that being said, I'm sure you can understand why I was weary when you came onto the scene."

I was about to interrupt her by telling her that I'd never hurt Edward in that way, but she spoke before I could say anything, "And that's why I need to apologize. I can see now that you're not another Jessica, you and him are perfect together and I want to thank you for giving us back the Edward we knew and loved before. Maybe even a happier version."

I felt tears well up in my eyes, had I really made that much difference in his life?

Rosalie must have noticed my disbelief because she smiled the warmest smile I'd ever seen her give me, "Yes Bella, you've changed him for the better."

"Thank you." I said to her, "For telling me this."

"You're welcome." Then she looked hesitant again, "Would you like to be a bridesmaid?" she asked me, "Heidi, my cousin is coming down to be my maid of honour, but I want you and Alice to be bridesmaids as well."

I smiled, touched at the thought, "Yes sure, I'd love too."

"Great! After all, you're pretty much family now anyway."

I smiled, now all I had to do was concentrate on not falling down that aisle.


	26. I'd Really be Lost Without You

**Ok well today is election day here in South Africa and I am really hoping and praying that the ANC don't get majority vote again- if Jacob Zuma is president we're all pretty much screwed! (Those that know SA politics should know what I'm talking about.)**

**On a lighter note:**

**I l****ove ****you guys!! Seriously, every time I read your reviews I sit there grinning at the screen like an absolute moron! :-) Please continue! **

**Chapter 26**** I'd Really be Lost Without You**

**Bella's POV**

The sight that greeted me when I got home later that evening was amusing to say the least. I walked into the living room after having to stay later at school (it had been my turn to watch those kids with detention) to see that Emmett had Alice in a headlock on the floor and Jasper was tickling her feet mercilessly, Rosalie and Edward were just sitting on the sofa looking amused at the scene before them.

"Bella! Help me!" Alice shrieked as soon as she saw me standing there in the doorway.

I grinned, "What on earth did you do Alice?" I teased.

Edward immediately turned at the sound of my voice and smiled warmly at me, sending my heart into spasms.

I smiled back as Edward walked across the room to take me in his arms, "Hello, love." He said before kissing me and making everything fade into the background. Our kiss was interrupted by Alice shouting for my help again.

Eventually after I'd pulled uselessly against Emmett, only succeeding in getting myself trapped in his grip too, Emmett and Jasper decided to let us go. All of us in complete hysterics by now

"Some loving boyfriend." Alice huffed, flopping down on the sofa, her arms folded against her chest.

Jasper looked genuinely contrite after seeing this, even though I knew that Alice couldn't ever really be angry at him- it was just like me with Edward.

"I'm sorry honey." He said, taking her in his arms and kissing her gently. She didn't resist.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward pull a face at them and I tuned to him with my eyebrow raised.

"So if I was angry with you, you wouldn't try to make amends?" I teased him quietly, everyone else was involved in their own conversations now.

Edward grinned, knowing I'd seen his face, "It's just weird seeing my sister kissing my best friend." He defended before leaning down and kissing me passionately.

"If you were angry at me," he whispered huskily in my ear, making me shiver, "I would grovel and buy you gifts until you forgave me."

"You know I don't like people buying me things." I protested weakly.

Edward chuckled, "So how about I just don't make you angry at me in the first place?"

"Sounds good." I sighed and snuggled into his arms on the love seat.

After Emmett and Jasper had played on his Playstation 3 for awhile, Rosalie stood up.

"Em, we'd better get going." She said.

I watched in surprised amusement as Emmett immediately forfeited the game, dropped his controller and stood up.

"She's got a romantic night planned." Jasper smirked when they'd said goodnight and left.

We all groaned, knowing what that probably entailed and now understanding Emmett's haste.

"I should go to." Jasper said, checking his watch and putting down his controller.

Alice's face fell just a tiny bit, but she hopped up from the sofa, "I'll see you out." she said. Edward and I both knew she wouldn't be back for awhile.

"Do you want to play?" Edward asked me, motioning to the now abandoned game console.

I shrugged, "Okay, but you're going to have to teach me how to play."

Edward sat down on the floor in front of the TV and opened his arms for me to sit on his lap.

I really did try and concentrate on what he was saying to me, but I don't think I caught much; I was too aware of his arms around me-helping me figure out the buttons in front of us, I was too aware of his sweet, warm breath on my neck and the rich velvet tone of his voice. Man, I loved this guy.

"Bella?" it took me awhile to realise that I'd zoned out on him completely and he was waiting for a response from me.

"Yeah?" I blurted out, a blush staining my cheeks as I moved to meet his eye.

His stunning green eyes were smouldering as he smiled slightly, obviously knowing the direction of my thoughts and feeling it too- I was so glad we had talked about our boundaries yesterday, it made me a bit more sure of myself now.

"I love you." He murmured as his lips came crashing down on mine.

He kissed me seriously, thoroughly and I responded eagerly, my hands running through his soft, thick hair.

"Bella." He breathed out in a small moment before he kissed me fervently again.

"I love you too." I said breathlessly when we parted for some air eventually.

Edward smiled as he rested his forehead against mine and was about to kiss me again when we were interrupted by a loud clap of thunder outside and Alice running into the room with Jasper in tow, her face slightly flushed.

"There's going to be a huge storm tonight." She said, "You should've seen the lightning outside, Jasper is going to stay here tonight, I don't want him driving home in this."

Edward nodded in agreement, "But where is he going to sleep? Bella has the last guest room."

Alice looked her brother straight in the eye, as if expecting his reaction to her next words, "He can stay in my room." She said firmly.

Edward's jaw tensed as he went into overprotective brother mode, "Not a chance." He growled, not breaking eye contact with her.

Meanwhile, the wind had picked up and was howling outside and there was a loud clap of thunder every few moments. The argument between Alice and Edward continued, but I was oblivious to what they were saying, all I could hear was the loud storm outside.

"Its fine Edward really, I'll sleep on the mattress on the floor- nothing will happened, you can trust me." I eventually heard Jasper say, "But Edward, right now you might want to be looking after Bella."

It wasn't until Edward's concerned voice called my name that I realised that I was shaking.

I let out a whimper and buried myself further into his arms- I felt safe there.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" he spoke softly, tightening his arms around me.

"I hate storms." I eventually said shakily, "They terrify me- it was storming the night my parents…" I trailed off, knowing he would understand.

"Oh Bella." He said gently, "Its okay, I'm here. Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

It was pretty late right now and I had to get up early tomorrow so I nodded and he wordlessly carried me upstairs, where I hurriedly changed and raced to his room, another growl of thunder making me run faster.

He was already in bed when I went in and I climbed under the covers with him, where he immediately pulled me close to him. I was still shaking and it was getting slightly embarrassing now.

"Thank you." I murmured gratefully, my eyes still wide open as the storm raged outside.

"Anytime." He said, then noticing my shaking still hadn't stopped, "Shh Bella, its okay." He rubbed comforting circles on my back, "Close your eyes and try to go to sleep, love."

"I can't." I muttered, my body tense.

"Try." He encouraged. Then he started humming my lullaby and the storm outside faded from my mind as I concentrated on him and drifted to sleep.

**I am really happy with how this turned out! Review**** please!**


	27. Things Change

**Chapter 27 ****Things Change**

**Bella's POV**

The months leading up to Christmas were easily the happiest of my life. It was the end of November now and the Cullen's had become like a second family to me.

I had told Alice about the accident and my parents and she'd been horrified as she hugged me tightly and made me promise to come to her with anything from now on, I knew she was going to hold me to that promise.

Not only was I closer to Alice, but Jasper and Emmett had taken to the roles of my older brothers so effectively that it had got annoying. Edward and I had been innocently kissing on the couch one day when Emmett had come in with a water pistol and squirted us both, claiming with a smirk that we needed to cool down. I'd earned my nickname that day as I'd been wearing a white shirt when he'd wet me. I was never going to hear the end of that. I was now Izzy Waters.

Esme and I had bonded over our love of cooking. When I'd finally convinced her to let me help around in the kitchen, we had a great time together with her showing me tips to improve and teaching me recipes from her mother.

"Every good wife needs to know how to cook." She'd stated after giving me a knowing smile. I'd blushed, of course.

Carlisle had got me hooked on some of the mythology books in his study. It wasn't a genre I usually read but after reading one in particular about vampire legends, I was interested. He'd also told me the stories of when he'd lived all over the world, it was great listening to tales about when he'd lived in Italy- I'd always wanted to go there.

Rosalie and I had a tentative friendship now that I knew why she'd been so cold to me in the beginning. Her and Emmett's wedding was scheduled for the new year and now that I knew I would be walking down the aisle with Edward at my side, I was looking forward to it more than before- I knew he would catch me if I stumbled even the slightest bit.

Edward was the sweetest, most loving man I'd ever met and our relationship was still perfectly strong, in fact, I was closer to him now than I'd ever been to anyone before. I was really starting to believe that he may be my soul mate.

The only problem with my new life here were my increasing feelings of guilt.

I knew the Cullen's didn't mind having me stay with them, but I was feeling guilty about staying for so long. It'd only meant to be a temporary arrangement.

One of my students had told me that her parents had moved into a proper house and were renting out their old apartment- it was right near, not only the High School, but also where Edward worked. I'd had a look at the apartment and it fit my needs perfectly. It had a light airy living room with an open plan kitchen. The bedroom was decently sized and had an en suite bathroom. Edward knew I was searching for an apartment, although I knew he wasn't too happy about it, but I'd finally found one.

Now the only problem was telling my new family.

*****

"I just want to thank you guys for being the family I never had." I started that Friday night as we all gathered in the living room, "But I can't stay here anymore, I've stayed too long and I've finally found myself an apartment. It's gorgeous you should see it, Esme I wouldn't mind your help decorating…" I was rambling now; too scared to lift my eyes from the floor and look at the family's reaction- I didn't want them to think that I was unappreciative for all they'd done for me.

My rambling was soon cut off by an arm wrapping around my shoulder.

I looked up into Esme's warm, concerned eyes, "Is everything okay dear? We all want you here, don't feel you have to go Bella, you'll never be a burden."

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I smiled, "Thank you, but I need to do this. I'll still be around; you can't get rid of me that easily." I tried to joke.

I finally looked around the room and saw the understanding smiles on all their faces: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie.

The only one that had a hard expression on his face was Edward, who wasn't even meeting my gaze and this really upset me more than anything.

"I love you guys, so much." I told them, nothing but absolute sincerity reflected in my voice.

Alice and Emmett got up to give me a hug while Esme squeezed me reassuringly with her arm around my waist.

That's when Edward got up and stormed out of the room without a word.

I flinched when I heard his bedroom door slam shut.

Esme smiled at me when as I stared after him, slightly confused at his behaviour,

"Go talk to him." She said.

I nodded and headed upstairs almost nervously (which was kind of ridiculous actually.)

I gently opened the door- not really bothering to knock- to see him half sitting on his bed, propped up against the headboard, staring straight ahead at the wall.

He didn't look up as I approached the bed and sat down next to him.

"Aren't you happy here with us Bella? With me?" he asked flatly, still staring straight ahead.

Then suddenly I understood. He'd taken my moving out to mean something more than it was, he thought that by moving out, I was saying that I didn't want to be in the same house as him anymore.

"This has nothing to do with your family or you Edward, I love you all, you know that." I said firmly.

"Then why are you moving when you're perfectly fine here?" he finally looked at me and I reached out to touch his cheek lightly.

"I was never supposed to stay here permanently." I told him, "It was just until I found a place of my own- I can't sponge off you guys forever no matter how happy I am."

"You aren't sponging off us." He protested and I gave him a look.

"You refuse to let me pay rent." I pointed out. I'd tried but Carlisle had only snuck the money back into my bank account saying that they didn't need the money, which was true, but it would've made me feel better.

"You're part of this family Bella, I don't want to lose you." He murmured, almost vulnerably.

"Oh Edward!" I said, wrapping my arms around him tightly, half lying on his chest, "You're not going to lose me just because we don't live in the same house anymore-I love you. So much. I can't live without you. You know that, you're the best thing in my life." I told him truthfully.

He sighed but eventually smiled and kissed my forehead, "I love you too and I'm sorry I stormed out like that."

"It's okay." I smiled, "But I need you to understand why I need to do this Edward."

'I do now that I've considered it." He said thoughtfully, "You're very independent, it's one of the things I love about you." His face inched closer to mine and I found my heart jumping around erratically.

"Think of it this way." I murmured, gazing into his green eyes, "If I have my own place, we won't be interrupted by your family when we want to be alone."

'Hmm…"he murmured, inching closer so our lips were now barely touching, "When you put it like that…" and then I couldn't take the teasing anymore and kissed him. It was one of our more passionate kisses and I threaded my hands through his hair, urging him even closer, without breaking the kiss, he pulled me onto his lap.

"Ah Bella." He chuckled breathlessly, pulling away as my hands inched under his shirt and things got more heated, "Do you know why we have boundaries on our physical relationship?" he asked.

"Why's that?" I murmured, kissing his neck.

He shivered at the contact, "I'm afraid that if we go any further then I won't be able to resist you and our plans to wait will be out the window." He kissed me again, but this one was less heated and more loving. I eagerly returned it.

"Well it looks like you and Widdie have sorted things out." Emmett's voice boomed from the doorway, breaking us away from the blissful haze we'd wrapped ourselves in.

Edward groaned, glaring at his brother before dipping is head to whisper in my ear, "I think the sooner you move into the apartment, the better."

I giggled and Emmett cleared his throat purposefully, making me laugh harder, "Esme wants to know if you guys are ready for dinner."

Edward nodded, "We'll be down in a few."

"Try not to be _too_ late." Emmett gave us a cheeky grin before he turned and went back downstairs.

Seeing my blush, Edward chuckled as he stood, offering me his hand, "Let's go down Bella and celebrate your new place."

And we headed down, hand in hand to be with the rest of our family.


	28. Memories and Discoveries

**I'm so sorry this is so late guys! Usually I'm a fast updater so when it takes me this long to update, you know life has been hectic! Something big happens this chapter so enjoy!**

**Chapter 28 Memories and Discoveries**

**Bella's POV**

Nothing was going to bite you Bella, just open it! I internally berated myself as I stared at the carved wooden chest in front of me. It was a box of special trinkets and old things that used to belong to my parents- I hadn't been able to open it since I'd found it hidden away in the attic of our old house- the pain was too raw. I'd thought about having Edward here with me, but I knew that I needed to face this alone, the memories were going to hurt- I knew that.

I took another, final deep breath and opened the chest quickly before I could over think it again.

Tears immediately sprung to my eyes as I reverently stroked the silk to the wedding dress that lay folded at the top. It was my mother's and it was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. I'd often dreamed about wearing it at my wedding one day as I'd gazed dreamily at my parent's wedding photo when I was younger.

But my parents would never come to my wedding.

The thought hit me unexpectedly, making me gasp in misery, I quickly closed the chest and rushed downstairs.

"Bella? Love, what's wrong?" Edward asked as I crashed into him at the bottom of the stairs. He steadied me and studied my face.

"Can we go to the meadow? I just want to be with you." I asked him. I wanted to be on the peaceful hill overlooking the stream with the man I loved next to me. I would deal with the memories later.

*****

"Bella, what's got you so anxious?" Edward asked awhile later as I sat in his arms on the hill, him rubbing my back absent mindedly.

I sighed, "There is an old chest of my parent's stuff and I still haven't opened it. I tried this afternoon, but…"

"It was too much." Edward finished for me softly.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Do you want me to do it with you?" he asked, his concerned eyes meeting mine.

I shook my head, "No, I need to do this by myself, please understand."

He nodded and ran a hand through my hair, "Of course, love, I understand."

When we returned back to the house, Edward stood with me a moment outside my doorway and gave me a tender kiss, "I'm here if you need me, my love." He said softly, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"I know, thank you." I whispered with a warm smile. I loved how this man cared about me so much.

After a long, warm shower, I found myself on my floor in front of the chest once again, dressed comfortably in jeans and a giant green hoodie I stole from Edward- I loved having his scent with me even when he wasn't.

I held my breath as I slowly lifted the lid again and reverently put my mother's wedding dress aside.

The lump in my throat never went away the whole time I sifted through the various old valuables and trinkets. I found a stunning gold chain that had belonged to my mom, and clasped it around my neck- all it needed was a pendant.

Then I came across a letter.

The envelope had my name written on the front in my dad's lazy looking scrawl and when I opened it with trembling fingers, I was more than shocked at the contents.

'Bells.

If anything ever happens to me, there is something you and your mom should know.

You have a half brother.'

The letter went on describe how my dad had been with some one back when he lived in Chicago and before he moved to Forks and met my mom. How she'd got married to some one else shortly after they'd broken up and then discovered she was pregnant. The child was Charlie's but he'd met my mom then and thought the child would have more stability with its mom, especially when he now lived halfway across the country. The only contact she'd had with my father was to tell him the name and gender.

When I reached the final paragraph and took in the names of my dad's ex and my brother, I stared, unable to process it until I'd reread it about five times.

Reflexes were what guided my feet downstairs where Edward, Alice, Emmett and Esme were sitting in the living room.

My face must have been a real sight because when Edward saw me, he was at my side at an instant.

"Bella, Are you okay?" he asked.

"Um..I think so." I tried to smile at him reassuringly but I think it came out as more as a grimace. "I need to talk to Esme and Emmett." I managed to croak. I was still in shock from what I'd read.

Edward furrowed his brow in confusion and kissed my forehead gently, "We'll talk later." He murmured gently, then left the room with Alice.

My gaze fell upon Esme. She looked calm, as though she already knew what I wanted to say. Emmett just looked confused.

"How did you find out?" Esme asked me softly.

"My dad left me a letter." I said hoarsely, handing the piece of paper to her with shaking hands. My shock was now turning into nerves, especially when I turned to look at Emmett.

I took a moment to study him. He looked a lot like Charlie now that I thought about it, with his curly brown hair and hazel coloured eyes.

"What's going on Izzy?" Emmett asked me curiously.

"You're my half brother Em." I told him quietly, "Charlie Swan was our dad."

Emmett Cullen, a person I'd never seen even slightly ruffled, gaped at me in absolute shock before turning to Esme, who had finished the letter.

She had tears in her eyes; I could tell she was as terrified at his reaction as I was.

"Is it true?" he asked her, his face giving no other indication that he was feeling more than shock.

Esme nodded, "I'm so sorry…" she trailed off as Emmett laughed loudly, surprising both of us.

"You really are the new sister, aren't you?" he turned to me with a grin, "Wow!" he grabbed me up in one of his massive hugs and I felt better immediately.

"Are you okay honey?" Esme asked him.

Emmett shrugged, "It's cool mom, I've always known I had another dad out there somewhere, I just didn't realise that that meant I was getting Bella as a sister." He laughed and winked at me. I smiled widely back. I had a sibling, something I'd wanted for so long and now here was Emmett, who'd always been like a brother to me, and was actually my brother.

I felt the presence of him before I heard his voice, "Can I come in?" Edward asked from the doorway.

I turned to him and nodded, still smiling.

"Emmett's my half brother." I told him.

Edward looked between the three of us in shock. "Chief Swan was Emmett's dad?" he asked.

All of a sudden I felt unsure about how he'd feel about this- it was illogical, but I couldn't help it.

As if sensing my discomfort, Edward pulled me to his side and kissed the top of my head.

Esme nodded, "Are you guys angry about me keeping this from you? I was genuinely shocked when Alice brought Bella Swan home with her." She sounded sad and I felt my heart break- how could anyone be mad at some one as warm and loving as Esme?

Both Edward and Emmett moved to wrap their arms around her.

"I have no reason at all to be mad at you mom." Edward offered logically.

"Of course not mom, doesn't change a thing." Emmett scoffed before grinning at me, "Although now I have Bella to tease and be all big brotherly to."

"Like you didn't before." I pointed out, making the three of them chuckle softly.

He sobered for a moment, studying me and nodding before turning back to Esme, "So you had a lil' thang going on with the chief of police mom?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and we all laughed.

Everything was going to be fine.

*****

Emmett had come back to my room for awhile and we'd talked and laughed for hours as I showed him through various family photo albums. It was a great time and I was feeling closer to him now. It was all a lot to take in, but I was happy and he seemed to be too.

Now I had just changed into my pyjamas and was about to head next door to say goodnight to Edward, when he knocked on my door and came into my room.

"So you're my brother's sister then?" Edward asked with a smile as he walked over to me.

I laughed, "I guess so."

I wrapped my arms around my waist as soon as he was in reaching distance and sighed into his chest, "I'm really happy Edward. I have you and your family and now I have the brother I always wanted."

"I'm happy you're happy." He said simply, kissing the top of my head, "You make me deliriously happy as well."

We were quiet a moment before Edward cringed and said, "Just think, if Esme had married Charlie, you'd be _my_ sister."

"And what's wrong with the idea of being related to me?" I teased, looping my arms around his neck.

"Well, for starters, doing this would be very, very wrong…" then he kissed me deeply, slowly, passionately.

"Point taken." I murmured breathlessly when we parted.

"The only way I want to be related to you one day is by marriage." He said huskily in my ear, making me shiver.

I sighed happily again and looked up into his eyes, "Stay with me tonight, please?" I asked, "I know you only have a late shift tomorrow night so we can sleep in."

"You don't have to convince me, love." He chuckled, "You had me at 'stay'." He leaned down to kiss me again.

That night as I curled up in his arms, I felt truly complete for the first time.

**NB: Voting has started at the Cullen Awards (Link on my profile) If you ****like this story and/or my one-shot, Chasing Love, please head over there and vote for me! Thanks guys, my reviewer's rock once again!**

**Also, I have a new one-shot out called Daddy's Home, check it out if you want something short and sweet!**

**Review please?**


	29. Crash

**Chapter 29 Crash**

**Bella's POV**

"Alice!" Edward rushed into the living room where I was sitting with Alice, a few minutes after I'd officially kissed him goodbye as he'd headed out for work.

"Can I please borrow your car? My Volvo won't start." He asked, running a frustrated hand through his messy hair. "I don't have time to get Rose to look at it now." Rosalie, my stunning sister in law to be, I had found out, was a pure genius with cars.

"I can't Edward." She looked at him apologetically, "I need it tomorrow morning before you finish your shift."

"Damn!" Edward said, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll take you." I offered.

Edward eyed me hopefully, "I can't ask you to do that."

I rolled my eyes as I hopped up and grabbed my keys, "If you can ask Alice you can ask me." I stated firmly, taking his hand and pulling him outside where my truck was parked

"Thank you Bella." I could hear the relief in his voice as we drove.

"Anytime." I smiled at him and he reached over the seat to squeeze my hand lovingly.

"Wow your truck is slow." He groaned loudly when we were halfway there.

"Don't knock my truck." I said, hiding a smirk, "It's your only way to work right now."

Edward chuckled, "Touché."

"What time do you finish tomorrow morning?" I asked when we pulled up in front of Kate's.

"Six. But Bella, you don't have to fetch me as well- its Sunday- sleep in."

"I want to fetch you. Besides, how will you get home?" I asked as he leaned over and gave me a loving kiss.

"I love you. But don't my Bella." He smiled tenderly at me, "I'll take the bus."

I just rolled my eyes and smiled, "I love you too." Was my only reply- we were both stubborn and I'd already decided anyway.

*****

"Why are you up so early?" Alice asked, flouncing into the kitchen the next morning where I was throwing down a bowl of cereal.

"Need to fetch Edward." I said, swallowing a bite of food, "He said he would just take the bus, but I thought I'd surprise him and take him out to breakfast." I smiled happily at my plan.

Alice smirked, "You do realise that you won't be taking him out to breakfast right? He won't let you buy."

I sighed but let a small smile curve my mouth, "I know, but I've learnt it's the thought that counts."

Alice snickered, "Well have fun! I'm off to my meeting." She grabbed her car keys, winked at me and was out the door to start her day.

I shook my head slightly at my hyper friend and when I'd finished with my cereal, I made my way to the garage. I grinned when my truck started loudly, knowing that Edward was going to tease the ancient Chevy again- I'd have to tell him to have some respect, this truck was old enough to be his Volvo's grandfather after all.

I didn't know if Edward was expecting me now after last night, but I hoped I would be a pleasant surprise- I really wanted to see him right now and it would be a million times better than the bus (even after teasing my truck.)

I parked my truck close to the entrance to the restaurant, waiting with anticipation to see Edward come out, when I saw it.

In the shadows just near the entry, was Edward. His lips attached to none other than Lauren Mallory's.

I stared in shock for a moment, my mind not being able to figure out what this meant.

That's when the devastating hurt and anger set in and I turned my key violently in the ignition, just wanting to get out of there, a far cry from what I'd wanted when I'd arrived. I didn't care at that moment if he heard the loud roar of my truck as I drove off.

It looks like he'd finally given into her shameless flirting, finally got tired of me- I knew it would happen, I just didn't realise how much it would hurt.

I managed to hold out on my tears until I pulled into the parking lot of my new apartment where I finally broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

Had all he told me been a lie? All his words of love? He was no better than the ex he was so sensitive about.

I let out a strangled cry when I realised that this was why he'd protested against me fetching him today, he wanted to make out with Lauren.

I couldn't move from the cab of my truck, I was frozen with grief. There was no way I could head home to the Cullen's now, I couldn't face him. I'd have to ask Alice to bring over all my stuff to my new apartment- it was all ready to move into, I'd just been procrastinating slightly.

My cellphone rang and I paused mid sob to check the caller ID, sighing in relief when I saw it was Alice.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Bella! What's wrong? I had a feeling something was not okay." she was immediately alerted by the tears in my voice.

I broke down in tears once again.

"What's going on?" Alice demanded urgently now.

"I can't…Alice I can't say it." I sobbed. I really couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to say that I'd caught the love of my life kissing the flirty blonde he worked with.

"What did he do?" her tone turned murderous.

"Please Alice." I sniffed, "Please when you're done with your meeting, can you bring all my stuff over to my new place? I really…just can't talk about it right now." I was still too raw.

She sighed, "I'll be over in a few."

"But your meet­i–"

"Was cancelled when I was halfway there." She grumbled, "Stupid pompous idiots can't plan." She muttered, making me crack a slight smile, "I'll see you in a few Bella, with your things- and you will tell all."

**Don't kill me…**


	30. Hopelessly Devoted

**Haha wow! Such an awesome response to last chapter, you guys seriously made me laugh with some of the threats that came my way! I decided to be nice and spoil yo****u guys with a faster update! (that and I also fear for my life slightly! :-))**

**Chapter 30 ****Hopelessly Devoted**

**Edward's POV**

I ran into the house after I got home, and came face to face with Alice.

"Where's Bella?" I demanded, looking over her shoulder, trying in vain to see a beautiful brunette somewhere in the house. Her truck hadn't been outside.

"Why should I tell you?" my eyes flew to my sister's face, shocked at her icy tone and murderous expression.

"Because I think she saw Lauren trying to make a move on me and I need to tell her that it's not what she thinks." I rushed to explain. Right now all I wanted to do was find Bella.

After I'd heard her truck drive away at the restaurant, I'd had to wait over an hour for a bus to come. The whole time I was stressing about what Bella thought she'd seen and now I desperately needed to find her and make sure she understood that what she saw, wasn't what she saw at all.

"Please Alice." I begged desperately, it was obvious Alice had spoken to Bella, which is why she looked like she wanted to gauge my eyes out. "It's really not what you think, Where is she, please?" it must have been the desperation in my voice that made her pixie face soften.

"I've just been with her," she said, "She's moved into her apartment, but I'd leave her for awhile, she's worked herself up into such a state that I doubt you could explain yourself properly."

I blinked, she'd moved already?

I cursed Lauren, I'd wanted to be the one that helped her get her stuff sorted at her new place.

"I need to see her Alice! I need to talk to her!" And without waiting for a response I stormed out the house- only to storm back in a few moments later.

"Can I borrow your car?" I asked her sheepishly.

Alice rolled her eyes and handed me her keys, "I hope you get this sorted Edward, I really do."

"I know, no one is hoping more than me."

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Please let me in, I really need to talk to you!"

I was going insane.

Hearing Edward's velvet voice begging me to let him in was only adding to the intense hurt I felt.

"Please, love, let me explain." My heart gave a painful pang- how could he still call me his love?

Choking down another sob, I finally left the living room and moved to my room where I couldn't be tortured by the sound of his voice anymore. My room was a bit boring, white paint on the walls and no pictures anywhere - Alice and Esme had obviously wanted to decorate, they had just hadn't expected me to move so soon and hadn't had a chance.

Another wave of misery hit me and I buried my head in my pillow, fresh tears wetting the pillow case, I didn't even notice that the knocking had now stopped.

*****

I don't know at what point I fell asleep but I knew it was really late at night when I woke up again, my hair was a mess and my eyes felt terribly scratchy.

I was also starving and there was no food in my apartment at all.

With a heavy heart and a groan, I dragged myself off the bed to freshen myself up before heading out to the nearest 24 hour store.

As I stepped out of my apartment, I gasped in shock at the familiar figure leaned against the wall next to my door- I relaxed when I realised he was asleep though. I took a moment to study him, even though I knew it would haunt me later, and felt my heart melt at what I saw. Edward looked kind of haggard and even in sleep he looked miserable and tense while he attempted to camp outside my door. I think that was what sent my mind reeling with new possibilities. What was really going on here? Was I important enough that Edward would wait for me to let him in to try and explain things?

As I drove, I wondered further- had this maybe been a misunderstanding? If Edward had been done with me and so ready to be with Lauren, surely he would've just phoned or shouted it through the door instead of going through all the discomfort of sleeping outside my apartment?

I sighed, slightly conflicted. Now that I'd calmed somewhat and thought about things logically, this was Lauren I was dealing with, hadn't she been after Edward forever?

My heart pulled painfully, but why had he allowed her to kiss him?

As I shopped, throwing in various basic supplies into the cart, I came to a decision.

Sometimes stuff got in the way of life. I had a ridiculously gorgeous boyfriend who of course would attract female attention wherever we went- Alice had warned me about that in the beginning. I loved Edward, I needed to trust him here and even though I was feeling intensely vulnerable about doing it, I decided that I would give him the benefit of the doubt and talk to him.

When I reached the floor of my building and saw Edward still lying there asleep, I decided to talk to him tomorrow- my musings were still fresh and it was late.

I quietly unlocked my door, trying to avoid the rustle of my packets, and I was pretty sure that I was going to be able to sneak back in without him noticing, but I'd completely forgotten about the loud creak the door made when it opened outwards. I cringed at the sound and without checking to see whether or not it had woken him, I quickly ran inside, shutting and locking the door behind me, my heart pounding in my chest. When it was silent, I'd thought he hadn't woken but then I heard his voice.

"Bella?"

I let out a groan when I heard him knock on the door.

"Please Bella, we need to talk, I know you're there. I'm not leaving until you let me in."

I sighed, I really didn't want to do this now, but I knew that he really would stay out there until I let him in and I was just too nice a person to really let him- especially since I now believed he was innocent.

I jerked the door back open and he immediately came in, grabbing the opportunity I guessed. I closed the door but didn't turn to face him yet.

"I want you to explain, to tell me it's all a misunderstanding, but I'm really terrified of your answer." I said softly, honestly. I took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

His face was pained at my admission.

"Oh Bella." His eyes grew very soft as he hesitantly approached me- obviously not sure how he'd be received, "I love you so much Bella, I could never cheat on you, I know how much it hurts which is why I was determined to get to you- I don't want you hurting, love."

I'd guessed so. I closed my eyes, swallowed and then slowly opened them again, "Then please tell me what happened?" I asked. I believed him and I showed him this by moving towards him and wrapping my arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the back of his head.

Edward seemed to relax at my touch and he wound his arms around my waist in response. But then, before I knew it, he'd scooped me up bridal style and carried me to the couch where he sat and placed me sideways on his lap.

"I quit my job." He stated.

My eyes flew to his, "What?!" I gasped.

He smiled slightly at my reaction, "Lauren was making work increasingly more difficult, I couldn't handle the constant flirting and touching anymore, today was the last straw, she went too far as to try and kiss me, so I quit."

If there was any question of his innocence left, it was gone after that.

"You didn't have to quit, you could have reported her, action would have been taken against her, it's not your fault." I protested.

Edward shook his head, "I was never meant to work there permanently, I need to find work that I enjoy doing. Work that would enable me to put my music degree to use and support a family one day." He looked at me meaningfully and I blushed in pleasure.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I murmured.

"For what?" he asked in disbelief, holding me tighter.

"For not believing you at first." I whispered, I did feel bad, Edward had never done a thing to prove that he wanted anyone but me.

Edward shook his head, "That's not even a valid thing to be sorry about Bella, I would have probably reacted the exact same way."

I sighed, "It's just that you could have your pick of any sweet, smart, gorgeous girl, sometimes I just think you could find someone better and leave." I admitted.

He tilted my chin up so our eyes met, "I did pick a sweet, smart, gorgeous girl- her only problem is she cant see herself very clearly at all." He pulled a face, "And you think Lauren is that girl?" he asked in blatant disbelief, making me laugh.

Then he turned serious again, brushing a strand of hair from my face, "I'm completely in love with you Bella, I can't imagine my life with anyone else."

"Me neither Edward, I love you so much."

Then he bent down and kissed me passionately and I knew that the stresses of today were long forgotten.


	31. Fighting Back

**Ok this is a long****er chapter to celebrate 500 reviews! You guys rock! I'll probably do the same thing when I get to 1000. :-)**

**Chapter 31 Fighting Back**

**Bella's POV**

"So what really happened with Lauren? The whole story." I was curious. It was about one in the morning and I was curled up with Edward in my bed- we were facing each other, legs entwined and faces almost touching, I could feel his warm breath on my face.

Edward grimaced and I chuckled softly.

"Well," he studied me for a minute to make sure he wasn't going to upset me, "She cornered me after work and started waffling on about something," he chucked, "I can't even remember what it was!"

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "Probably a new nail polish brand."

"Probably." He grinned, "Although don't let Alice hear you say that in that tone."

I laughed and then waited for him to continue, "She then said I had something on my chin, leaned up to wipe it away and then was kissing me- all before I had a chance to react!" he looked me directly in the eye the whole time he was telling me, as if to reassure me, even though I didn't need to be reassured- I was confident in our love, we had something special.

"You poor baby." I teased, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"I felt violated."He pouted, making me laugh and lean over to kiss him quickly.

"What if I did it?" I asked teasingly.

"Did what?" he asked.

"Edward, you have something on your chin." I tried to purr sexily, although I felt kind of dorky. I then leaned in to wipe an imaginary something from his chin before leaning in and kissing him slowly.

He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer into him. I sighed and he deepened the kiss.

I don't know how long we kissed for, but I was breathless and smiling when we parted.

"Ah Bella." He said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I sighed and snuggled closer to him, just before he yawned.

"You need to sleep." I told him, realising that he hadn't slept properly since Friday night.

He nodded, his eyes already closed. I ran my fingers soothingly through his hair, smiling as he smiled slightly.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"'Night." I whispered back, my hands still running through his hair- he was asleep within minutes.

I withdrew my hand, buried my head in his chest and soon drifted off myself.

**Edward's POV**

I woke up the next morning before Bella's alarm went off and groaned. I was still exhausted. But I dragged myself out of bed anyway; I wanted to make Bella a nice breakfast before she had to leave for work.

I pulled on my shirt, having only slept in my boxers last night, and headed to the kitchen to see what there was to work with. I was glad to discover a box of eggs in the bags of groceries she'd bought last night.

I'd just finished frying up a huge plate of eggs when there was a knock on the door making me frown, who on earth would that be at this time of the morning?

I placed the eggs on the counter, ready to serve, and went to open the door, really surprised to see Emmett standing there.

His face melted into a smirk as he looked me up and down, obviously noticing that I was at his sister's place dressed only in boxers and a shirt. Never mind the fact that I was his brother and had known him longer.

"Edward?" the sweet, sleepy voice came from behind me before Emmett could say anything. I turned to see Bella emerging from the bedroom, her eyes widening when she saw Emmett standing there.

"Morning Em." She greeted, curiosity evident in her tone.

He grinned at her, "Morning little Iz."

I chuckled slightly at his new nickname, obviously for his new sister. Then he turned to me, his smirk returning.

"So Edward, what are your intentions with my baby sister?"

I couldn't help but laugh, too amused to actually be offended, "Didn't you ask _Bella _that when we first started going out?"

"Yes, but that was different, she's my sister now."

I laughed, "She's always been your sister." I pointed out. I felt Bella come up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist.

"I didn't know that!" Emmett smiled before sobering up, "I don't know how happy I am about you two being here in her apartment. Alone." He motioned to my clothes again.

I looked at him incredulously, he couldn't be serious! And yet his face was perfectly straight. I looked down to Bella, who had the exact same incredulous look on her face as me.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but Emmett burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your faces." He guffawed, making me glare at him.

"So Em," Bella said when his laughter died down, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your charming company this morning?" she asked dryly, curiously.

"I heard what happened yesterday from Alice." He said, looking straight at her, "I wanted to see if you were okay, but if Edward is in the house, alive, then I can see it is."

Bella looked honestly touched at his, similar to how she'd looked when I'd made her blueberry pancakes all those months ago.

"We're perfectly fine." She told him with a smile, making me smile too- glad that yesterday had really been put behind us.

"Good, I was going to offer to beat Edward up for you, although now you spoilt my fun."

Bella smirked and I rolled my eyes, "Nice. Thanks Emmett." I said.

Bella giggled then asked Emmett, "Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

Emmett nodded eagerly and immediately headed towards the kitchen. I had no doubt he'd already had breakfast before he came, but he was always hungry- the man would eat a grizzly bear if he could.

I turned to Bella, thinking that it was a good thing I made extra, "I already made breakfast for us."

"Thank you." He warm brown eyes were shining slightly with emotion, I think still from Emmett' show of kindness. I pulled her into my arms.

"You're still not used to being so taken care of, are you?"

She shook her head against my chest before looking up into my eyes, "I love you Edward."

I smiled and dipped my head to brush her lips tenderly with mine.

"I love you too." I murmured against her lips, "Now let's get you fed and off to work."

She studied my face for a moment and reached up to trace the light shadows that must have been under my eyes, "You're exhausted, you shouldn't have got up early to make me breakfast."

I shrugged, "I wanted to."

She smiled slightly, "You should stay here and sleep for awhile."

I kissed her forehead, "The bed would feel too lonely without you." I took her hand and started to lead her to the kitchen, "Besides, I think I need to head home, Esme's probably wondering what has happened to me."

She nodded, her face falling slightly before we walked into the kitchen and laughed; Emmett was scarfing down some eggs at top speed, barely pausing to say, "Sorry Widdie, you might need to make more." He handed Bella a plate of what was left. She immediately started to give me half but I stopped her, shaking my head.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "Tired and hungry doesn't seem like a good combination."

I chuckled, "Just eat Bella, before Emmett gets it. I need to get going anyway."

She frowned, taking a small bite, which next to our brother, looked humorous, "Will I see you later?"

I nodded, "I'll take you out to dinner tonight?"

She nodded and I leant down to give her a loving kiss, "Have a good day, my Bella."

In truth, I really didn't want to leave, but after grabbing the rest of my stuff and hearing Bella and Emmett laugh at something as I walked past, I decided it was best to leave her with some more alone time with her newly discovered brother. I'd see her later.

**Bella's POV**

I was feeling restless.

I knew exactly what I wanted to do that was causing the restlessness, I just didn't know if it was a good idea.

I shifted in my seat at my desk again, itching to put the plan into action, but sighed, I didn't want Edward to know.

I got a fright when the bell rang and the scraping of chairs sounded throughout the classroom as my students eagerly packed up to head off to lunch.

"Please leave your tests on my desk as you go out." I called to them above the din, rising from my seat.

I had the next two hours free and if that wasn't a sign, I didn't know what was- I couldn't sit debating this plan for the next two hours, if I went quickly now, Edward would never know. I was soon out the class and driving purposefully towards _Kate's_.

Luck was on my side as I arrived, I saw the person I wanted to talk to come out of the side kitchen entrance, an entrance only employees usually used. I walked purposefully and made it to her just as she was barely out the door.

"Lauren!" I called out to the blonde; she turned at her name and smirked when she recognised me.

"Ah Edward's ex girlfriend. Sorry, I can't seem to recall your name." she sneered uncaringly.

I'd planned to have a civil confrontation with her, but her tone immediately got my back up.

"You mean current girlfriend, don't you? Seeing as your sad attempts at seducing him failed. I think you need to keep your hands away from where they're not wanted."

Lauren laughed condescendingly, "It's only a matter of time," she said, "You're fun for him for now, but your mommy and daddy issues will eventually get in the way and he'll come crawling to me for a better time."

My blood boiled and I got so mad, that before I could think about what I was doing, I'd reached out and slapped her across her cheek.

As soon as I realised what I'd done, my eyes widened and I gasped.

"Bitch!" Lauren screeched, taking a menacing step towards me, lifting her hand, obviously to hit me back.

"Don't you dare touch her." Came a dangerously calm, familiar voice from behind me.

Lauren stepped back immediately and I whirled around to the kitchen doorway and froze. There stood Edward, a furious look on his face, his arms folded across his chest.

He'd heard everything.

**Voting over at the Cullen Awards closes on the 26****th**** May, so if you still want to vote for this story, please do so soon! :-)**


	32. What a Day!

**Chapter 32**** What a Day!**

**Edward's POV**

I'd just finished meeting with my boss…well soon to be ex boss, to discuss my resignation. I still needed to work another week as notice, but after that, I was finally free to go.

"You mean current girlfriend, don't you? Seeing as your sad attempts at seducing him failed. I think you need to keep your hands away from where they're not wanted."

I frowned as I heard the sweet voice from outside the kitchen door- that sounded like Bella, I would recognise my angel's voice anywhere. But what would she be doing here now instead of at work?

"It's only a matter of time, you're fun for him for now, but your mommy and daddy issues will eventually get in the way and he'll come crawling to me for a better time." Lauren's nasally voiced insult made me clench my fists, who did she think she was? I wouldn't touch her. I quietly opened the door to outside, just in time to see my Bella reach out and slap Lauren. Bella wasn't a violent person, so I knew that comment must have been a low blow, heck, it had mad me angry for sure!

"Bitch!" It was when Lauren looked like she was going to strike back that I eventually spoke.

"Don't you dare touch her." My voice was firm and laced with anger.

Bella seemed to freeze when she heard me and spun around, her eyes wide with surprise- she had obviously not been expecting me to be here. I smiled slightly before glaring at Lauren.

"I would like you to apologise to the woman I love and then leave us alone." I went and put my arm reassuringly around Bella- she looked upset.

"Sorry." Lauren spat, obviously not sorry at all but not wanting to get in my bad books, I rolled my eyes as I watched her flounce off to her car and drive off in a huff.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella, leading her out to where her truck was parked.

"I'm sorry." She said, leaning back against her car door and looking up at me.

"For what?" I asked in disbelief, I never expected this girl's apologies.

"Maybe I was a bit out of line confronting her without you knowing, but after what she did to us, I was just so mad- I had to do something and–"

I cut her off with a brush of my smiling lips against hers.

"Bella." My smile was wide, "You were defending me, defending us, I loved hearing that. My only concern is that her horrible words hurt _you_. I love you so much Bella." I didn't think she would understand how I appreciated hearing her possessiveness of me, it made me incredibly happy to hear that she wanted me as hers so thoroughly.

She smiled timidly, "You're not mad?"

"At you, no." I said- Lauren was a complete other story, "It was kind of hot." I teased, making her roll her eyes and grin.

"Typical male." she laughed, shaking her head, "A one track mind."

"I'll show you a one track mind…" I murmured, noting the almost deserted parking lot and leaning in and capturing her lips with mine.

The kiss was slow and passionate as I showed her exactly how much she meant to me, but then the kiss got more heated as I moved my hands down from her shoulders to gently touch the skin just under her shirt. Bella gasped and leant her head back to breathe and I took the chance to attack her neck with soft, hungry kisses. Our mouths met again and I felt her pull me even tighter to her and moan softly into my mouth. She was driving me crazy.

I pulled away slightly and grinned at her as she blushed.

"I love your blush." I murmured, kissing her cheek softly, making her blush even harder.

"Maybe here wasn't the best place to do this." I said sheepishly, Bella just grinned.

"I don't mind." She murmured and I bent down to give her a chaste kiss.

**Bella's POV**

"Why aren't you at work by the way?" Edward asked. We were still standing by my truck, just talking and stealing the odd kiss every now and then.

"I had two free's." I admitted, I really hadn't thought Edward would react the way he did when he'd found me confronting Lauren, the man was perfect.

"So when do you have to go back?"

"I've got another half and hour or so, why?"

"I'd like to take my beautiful, feisty girlfriend out to lunch." He grinned crookedly, "Where would you like to go?"

"Well we're here now." I pointed out, "Why not just eat at _Kate's_?"

Edward groaned, "Are you serious?"

I grinned and nodded, he probably knew every meal on the menu to the detail, but my time with him was limited and I didn't want to spend it driving around looking for another place to eat. I grabbed his hand and started leading him to the entrance, "Why not? You can tell me the best thing to order." I winked at him and he chuckled, shaking his head at me.

Edward held the door open for me when we reached the restaurant and when we were both inside, I turned to smile at him.

But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at something just over my shoulder, a shocked, tense expression on his face. I turned in confusion to see what had made him react this way, only to see a beautiful girl with curly brown hair sitting at a table in the restaurant- she was with a young teenager with long blonde hair tied up in a casual ponytail. Before I had time to swallow down the hurt caused by him staring so intently at the woman, Edward had grabbed my hand and practically dragged me back through the door and outside, not stopping until we were back by my car.

"What was that about?" I asked, letting some of my annoyance slip into my tone as he let go of my arm and ran a hand through his hair, his face still tense.

He met my eyes dead on and uttered one word that made me freeze.

"Jessica." He growled.


	33. Past and Future

**Chapter 33 ****Past and Future**

**Bella's POV**

"Have you seen her since you guys broke up?" I asked Edward curiously that evening. We were sitting in the living room in my apartment, him on the armchair, me on the sofa. We hadn't had a chance to talk about this since seeing Jessica this afternoon as I'd had to get back to work.

"No." he said, he'd been kind of morose and lost in thought since he'd seen her and it was worrying me slightly, could seeing her again have brought back some old feelings?

"Last I heard, she got married to a rich guy and moved to Seattle." He told me. He wasn't meeting my eye and it was making me feel increasingly more nervous and uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling?" I asked eventually after a short silence.

His head snapped up, obviously hearing something in my voice that I hadn't been able to hide. His eyes met mine and I was worried that I couldn't mask the insecurity in them. I knew I hadn't when he moved to the couch next to me and took my face in his hand, "Bella." He murmured softly, his eyes tender as they looked into mine, "I love you. Only you."

"Then why are you so upset?" I whispered.

He sighed and took my hand in his, his gazing never leaving mine as he played with my fingers. "I thought she was gone out of my life, I don't want her to bring any drama into our lives now that she looks like she's back. I didn't want to see her again, have her in my life at all anymore, and I never wanted you to have to deal with her. Even if we just saw her. I'm happy now."

"So you don't still have feelings for her?" my insecure side asked.

He shook his head once, "I never loved her Bella, you're the only one I've ever loved."

I smiled, "I know that Edward, I do not doubt your love for me. She was your girlfriend, surely that means you still care about her a little…?"

He looked at me incredulously, "She cheated on me with a married man, Bella."

I gave him a look, he wasn't getting it, "I know that! I'm talking about before she hurt you!"

Edward thought for a moment before shaking his head and pulling me into his arms, "I can honestly say no. My feelings for her weren't particularly strong in the first place and any fondness left for her was killed when I caught her with another man. But you, Bella, I love you more than anything."

I smiled, relieved, I believed him- Edward hadn't lied to me yet. "I love you too."

We sat in silence for awhile before I decided to run something by him.

"While we're talking about people in our past…" I trailed off, biting my lip.

"Yes, love?"

"I need to contact Jake again."

Silence. Edward's face didn't change.

"I broke off contact with him so abruptly, I need to talk to him, to explain why- he was my closest friend growing up and I shut him out of my life completely when my parents died."

Edward sighed, "What made you think of this?" he asked, genuinely curious at my reasoning.

"Well it first occurred to me when we saw Sam that night and now after seeing some one from _your_ past, it made me think of it again."

"I have nothing to be worried about, do I?"

"Absolutely nothing." I reassured him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Then go for it." He said, "I think it will be good for you." I could read no hint of reservations in his eyes and I smiled, relieved.

I snuggled into his chest, "I'm glad to have you on my side with this."

Edward tilted his head and gave me a long, slow kiss.

"I'm always on your side, love."

*****

I was feeling nervous out of my skull when I knocked on the Black's front door the next day and waited for some one to answer.

My nervousness only increased as I heard shuffling from inside and then a very familiar face open the door, his eyes widening in complete shock.

Jacob had changed since the last time I'd seen him months ago, he was taller and had lost some of the boyishness to his face and his glossy black hair that I remembered to be so long…was cut in an almost buzz cut.

"Oh my gosh! What did you do to your hair?!" was the first thing that I blurted out before cringing.

Jacob threw his head back and laughed loudly, "I cut it." He said simply before smirking, the surprise in his eyes melting away to happiness and curiosity "Hello Bells, nice to see you too."

I looked down sheepishly, "Sorry."

Jake laughed and opened the door further to let me in, "No worries, I'm just extremely surprised to see you."

I flinched, "That's kind of why I am here…" I looked up as I walked inside to see a room filled with boxes and bags, "What's going on in here?"

"I got a new job." He said, "I'm moving to DC, the army needs a mechanic and they're paying me a fortune."

"I'm so happy for you!" I said genuinely before sighing in relief, I was glad I got to see him before he had to go.

"So what's up Bella?" he asked, his curiosity eventually getting the better of him, "I take it you didn't just drop in."

I shook my head, "I came to apologise."

He looked confused, "For what?"

"For shutting you out of my life, for losing our friendship. I was just so devastated after my parents' death that I couldn't be around anyone…"

"…Including people that reminded you of them." He finished for me, nodding, "I kinda guessed that Bells, I was sad to lose our friendship, but I understood, I never held it against you."

I smiled gratefully, "Thank you, I really am sorry, I missed you."

He moved forward to give me a hug, "Missed ya too Bells." He gave me a toothy grin.

"What do you say we take a walk down first beach before I have to get back to packing, we have a lot to catch up on." He paused to give me a cheeky grin, "I hear you're with Doc Cullen's son?"

I swatted him for the implications that he included in his voice, "And I suppose Sam told you that?" I asked dryly.

Jake grinned, "Well…Yeah. I had to keep tabs on you somehow."

"Well yes I am." I smiled, "He makes me very happy."

Jake saw the goofy smile on my face and let out a wolf whistle, I swatted him again.

"When do you leave?" I asked suddenly, wondering how much time I still had left to hang out with him, maybe introduce him to Edward.

"Two days." He smiled sheepishly, "Your timing sorta sucks Bells."

I sighed, "Sorry, but I hope you know that I expect you to call me now, just to check in every few weeks."

"Of course." Jake nodded.

And the rest of the afternoon was spent hanging out with Jake just like the old days- it was good to have my friend back.

**Jacob is NOT going to be a big part of this story- this will probably be all you see of him, just thought I needed to tie up some loose ends where he was concerned :-)**

**Review please.**

3


	34. A Night of Surprises

**Chapter 34 A Night ****of Surprises**

**Bella's POV**

I dropped my keys as I tried to unlock my apartment door the next Friday evening and I let out a groan of frustration before picking them up and shoving them irritably into the lock again.

Today had been a day from hell.

Half of one of my classes hadn't handed in the assignments I'd set due for today and I'd ended up having to stay after school to keep them in detention which was why I was only getting home at six tonight. Some of the boys had really ended up grating on my nerves.

To top it all up, it was our three month anniversary and I wouldn't see Edward until tomorrow where we were having lunch with his family. It wasn't that I made a huge deal about three months, but it would've been nice to see him, after all they'd been the happiest months of my life. In fact, Edward hadn't even told me what he was doing tonight that required his absence. The same yesterday when I'd had a free period and wanted to meet him for lunch but he'd been busy with something he wouldn't tell me about it.

I was tired and just wanted to climb into bed and forget this horrible day. I was over it.

I jerked open the door, walked in and slammed it loudly, pulling a tongue at it for good measure- I had no idea why I was taking out my needless frustrations on the poor wooden door, but it felt good anyway.

I heard a velvety chuckled behind me and I spun around in alarm, my eyes widening when I not only saw Edward, but the room he was in decorated with candles and a huge vase of red roses now sat on my coffee table.

"What did the poor door ever do to you?"

My shoulders slumped and my eyes filled with tears as I took everything in and realised what he'd done for me.

Edward's amused smile faded as he watched my reaction and he immediately crossed the room and took me into his arms. I melted into him, my tears flowing freely.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked softly, running a hand through my hair.

I shook my head against his chest, loving having him here with me after all, "It's just been a bad day. And I thought I wasn't going to get to see you. I'm so glad you're here."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head, "I thought I'd surprise you. Happy three months my Bella."

I smiled widely, leaning up to crush my lips to his passionately.

"I love you Edward. Thank you for making my day." I said, at this time I'd forgive him for being so busy lately, I was just glad he was here now.

"It's my pleasure, love." He kissed me briefly again, "You hungry? There's a chicken in the oven."

As if on cue, my stomach grumbled loudly, making us both grin.

"My hero." I told him, "Let me just have a shower and wash this terrible day off me."

"Don't take too long." He murmured, kissing me just below my ear, making me shiver.

"I won't."

*****

"Thank you so much for this." I told Edward after we'd just eaten.

"Anytime." He said before frowning, "Under the doormat?" he asked, referring to where I kept the spare key, it was mostly for when he came over anyway, "Isn't that a bit obvious?" I could see genuine concern for my safety in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and looked down at the table, "I wouldn't need a hiding place for it if you moved in with me." I murmured shyly.

I felt Edward's hand on my chin, lifting my face to meet his intense green gaze, "Do you want me to?"

I nodded and he grinned widely, laughing slightly.

"Ah Bella." he laughed, standing and taking my hand, leading me to the couch in the living room. He sat, pulling me down sideways on my lap. He was still chuckling to himself.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, confused.

"I have something to tell you, love." He said, sobering up, although I could still see the amusement evident in his eyes.

I just gave him a look and he continued, "I just rented the apartment next door," he told me with a grin, "Tonight I was going to ask you to move in with me, but you beat me to it."

I stared at him in shock for a few moments, letting that sink in before I smiled, understanding his earlier laughter.

"So what now?" I couldn't help laughing a bit myself. We were both obviously ready to move in together, I knew I hated being without him.

"Well," Edward grinned and gripped me closer to him, "Now Miss Swan, I would like to officially ask you to move in with me next door?"

"But what's wrong with my place? I just got it organised." I asked, it made more sense to move into the already sorted place.

He grinned sheepishly, "I know, I'm sorry." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "The place next door is quite a bit bigger and the living room has space for my piano."

I nodded in understanding, Edward liked his big spaces and him without his piano was just unimaginable, besides, I had a feeling Edward was going to go all gentleman on me and not let me pay towards the rent.

"And I would've asked sooner, but I only heard I got my new job today and I can now afford the rent."

"What new job?" I demanded in surprise, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked at me a long moment, gauging my reaction before saying, "Forks High needed a music teacher."

I gaped at him a moment as that sunk in, "As in my school?" I checked.

He nodded and when I didn't react, he rushed to say, "I wanted to surprise you Bella, but if you feel you don't want to work with me, its fine, I can find somwhe–"

I immediately cut him off with an eager kiss, my smile wide against his lips.

"Don't be stupid Edward," I beamed at him, "So that's why you've been so busy lately?"

He nodded and then noticed my happiness at that fact, "Why? What did you think was happening?"

I looked down, not really wanting to admit that I thought he'd got tired of seeing me so often, but I didn't have to say it, Edward guessed and he pulled me close.

"I love you Bella. I always want to be with you, never doubt that."

I sighed happily, "By the way, yes Edward, I'll move in with you."

"Thank you." Edward smiled before taking my face in his hands and kissing me eagerly.

"You've woken me up Bella, made me finally realise that I needed to get my life in order." He told me softly when we parted.

"What do you mean?"

"I needed to get a real job, I needed to get my own place. Establish myself. I owe you the world for making me realise that."

"I'm proud of you whatever you wanted to do." I told him truthfully, causing him to smile warmly.

We sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, just basking in each others company when Edward shifted under me.

"Wanna make out?" Edward drawled cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows at me, a grin on his handsome face.

I laughed and tried to wiggle away from him, "Maybe if you asked nicely…" I trailed off as Edward chuckled and suddenly he had me pinned under him, tickling me fiercely.

"E…Edward…" I gasped out between giggles, "Stop!" I shrieked out my laughter.

And suddenly he did, his face moving to my neck, bushing his lips against the sensitive skin there, making me squirm for a whole other reason.

"Edward." I gasped as his lips trailed up my throat and came to hover just above my mouth.

"May I have the honour of kissing my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked huskily, I could see the hint of mischief in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't really have to ask." I grinned, and then I twined my hand in his soft hair and pulled his lips down to mine.

I don't know how long we stayed kissing passionately on my couch or at what point Edward's shirt disappeared, but I knew that his touch was playing havoc with my senses.

"Bella." Edward groaned, stopping the kisses he was currently placing on my neck, "Love, we need to stop." He came up and rested his forehead against mine, his uneven breathing matching mine.

I sighed, knowing he was right but I couldn't help the disappointment that I felt, although I felt absolutely no rejection at this point.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, not really sure why exactly I was apologising. We'd made a promise to wait and we were sticking to it- I just never realised how hard it would be.

Edward chuckled and moved away to put his shirt back on, much to my displeasure, "I think we both enjoyed that way too much for you to be apologising."

I grinned, he was right. "Are you staying over?" I asked and he turned to look at me hesitantly.

"Do you think I should?"

I glared at him as an answer and he grinned, picking me up off the sofa and carrying me off to my room, "Then let's get to bed, we may need all the energy we can get to see the family tomorrow."

**Thought you guys might enjoy some fluff after the drama of the last few chapters :-)**

**Please review.**


	35. The Piano Teacher

**Ok I'd just like to say one thing: I know my chapters are kind of short but that's how I plan them, and because they're shorter than some other fics, I try to update whenever I can, where as with the longer chapters, they only update every month or so. I know that irritates me, so I try not to do it to you guys.**** :-)**

**I promise I will never give you a chapter less than 1000 words because I feel that's kind of pointless. Ok?**

**Chapter 35 The Piano Teacher**

**Edward's POV**

I'd been teaching for a few days now and I loved my job. I loved being constantly surrounded by music and pianos, and of course being so near Bella had its advantages as well. She had laughed the other day and told me how disappointed some of the female staff members had looked when they found out I was taken. I had just smiled at her, I hadn't really noticed, I only had eyes for my Bella.

We hadn't flaunted our relationship too much around the school, the school wasn't exactly the most appropriate place to do so, but people definitely knew we were together and I couldn't help stealing a kiss or a touch whenever there wasn't anyone looking.

On my forth day of teaching I got a new student in my class. As she approached my desk for the last period of the day, I was immediately struck with her familiarity- I had seen this young girl before, I just didn't know where.

"Mr Cullen? Is this the advanced piano class?" the girl's shy, quiet voice asked when she reached me.

I nodded, taking the slip out of her hand to sign, "The one and only." I smiled, looking down at the slip and taking note of her name, "Welcome Carmen Stanley."

It was when I saw her surname that I realised why she looked so familiar- she'd been the young girl eating in the restaurant with Jessica. I was relieved to have that mystery solved. I knew immediately that I wouldn't have to worry about trouble with Carmen, I was rarely wrong at reading people and she'd come off as a very shy, sweet, harmless sort of a girl.

She smiled her thanks and went over to an empty workstation, near the front I noticed with relief- the students with less interest in my class usually gravitated to the back, and unfortunately they consisted of nearly half the class.

As another week passed, I realised that it wasn't only Carmen's good behaviour in class that I noticed, but she had an incredible talent for the piano as well, it was a passion for the instrument that I knew too well. When she played, she threw her whole self in and it really showed in her work. I'd been wondering why she'd been put in this class when she was still so young, (she looked to be about fifteen or sixteen) and that question was now answered.

"Carmen?" I called her back as she was walking out the class one day after school had ended. She was always the last one out the door.

"Is something wrong, sir?" she asked nervously.

I shook my head and smiled, motioning back to the piano for her to take a seat before sitting down on the bench next to her, "I was wondering if you wanted me to show you a few things, things you could improve on." I'd made myself a pact when I'd started this job to put in a bit of extra effort with every student, especially those that wanted to learn.

"Really?" her face lit up, "Yes please."

"You're very talented Miss Stanley; I think if you keep on like this you have a bright future ahead." I noticed her flinch slightly at the use of her last name and briefly wondered why.

"So if you add a few undertones to this piece like this…" I showed her, and I sat helping her for a good twenty minutes before we decided to call it a day.

When I turned to face the door, I noticed my Bella standing there, leaning against the doorframe, a smile on her face. My face lit up in a matching smile.

"Hey." I greeted her warmly.

"Thank you, Mr Cullen for this." Carmen smiled and headed towards the door, "I really appreciate it."

I nodded towards her, feeling guilty that I'd almost forgot she was in the room after seeing Bella, "Anytime." I told her.

"Afternoon Miss Swan." She said politely and she was out the door.

When it was just Bella and I in the classroom, she approached me where I was standing by the piano.

"You're so good with her." She said, smiling.

I shrugged modestly, "She has a passion for it, I want to help her."

"You ready to go home? We still have a few more boxes to unpack."

I groaned and moved to take her into my arms, "Can't we just stay here?"

Bella grinned, "You're the one that wanted me to move in with you."

"Guilty." I said with a grin, "Okay fine, let's go." But before I led her outside, I covered her mouth in a short, but loving kiss, "Love you Miss Swan."

She leaned up to steal another kiss, "And I love you Mr. Cullen."

*****

It was the evening before the school broke for Winter break and the school was having a teacher/parent conference. I'd had a lot of parents come to see me, some thinking their teenager was an angel, and some didn't care less when I told them that their child was in danger of failing my class. I thought it was sad how parents didn't seem to know or care about their children's lives anymore, when Bella and I had children I was going to be there for my child all the time….my eyes widened at the type of thoughts I was having, I needed to slow down here, I didn't even know if Bella would want to be with me forever. I shook my head and waited patiently for the last parents to arrive so Bella and I could go home.

And when a familiar woman did come in, I wished she hadn't bothered.

"Miss Stanley." I greeted formally when she entered the room and sat down across from me.

"Hello Edward." She purred, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" I looked over her tight denim mini skirt and bright pink halter neck top in disgust, how did she wear such things to parent's evenings, and how had I ever thought her attractive? Sure she had a pretty face, but it was plastered with too much make up.

I simply nodded, "Indeed. Now, I presume Carmen is your daughter?" I asked, immediately feeling sorry for the mild natured girl, the difference between her and Jessica was about a million miles.

Jessica pulled a face as if she really didn't want to talk about this, "Step daughter. Her father, my late husband passed away recently and I was left to care for the mouse." She rolled her eyes, "Is she failing this class yet? I told her that I didn't think she should go for advanced piano just–"

"Carmen is passing my class with marks in the high nineties, she is top of the class and has a true passion for what she does, I believe she may have a bright future." I interrupted Jessica, suddenly beyond irritated at her attitude. It was then that I decided to do everything in my power to help Carmen, Jessica obviously wasn't going to push her to do her best.

Jessica rolled her eyes and stood, "Okay good to know. But that girl isn't why I'm here."

My face hardened, "Then why are you here Jessica, there's no other reason to be other than your daughter."

"Well," she walked behind my desk to stand beside me, "I'm single now and I was hoping we could pick up where we left off…" she leaned in to brush my cheek with her hand. I flinched and immediately stood.

"There is absolutely no way that will happen." I told her icily, "I'm with some one now that is twice the woman you'll ever be, I'm happy and I want you to leave now Jessica."

She studied me a long moment, obviously reading the fierceness in my eyes before she said, "Don't come crying to me when you need a good time again." She said, "When I walk out this door, we're truly over."

I nodded, "Then please go."

She huffed, "You're the only reason I came back to Forks, I think Carmen and I will head back to Seattle now." Then she stormed off out the door.

I was left with a feeling of sadness, not at losing Jessica, I was relieved about _her_ departure, but at the thought of losing one of my best students and how sad her life would be with Jessica. It was a real shame.

**NB:**

**There's a poll up on my profile about what you guys would like to happen in the epilogue of this story, so go vote!**** :-) There's only going to be a few more chapters of Sunrise left and then an epilogue.**

**Before you guys start begging, I don't think I'll do a sequel to this story, I've got a couple ideas for some new stories (after I finish this and Marriage to the Rescue.)**

**P.S.**** You guys that are good at summaries think you could help me think of a better summary for this story?**

**Wow, don't think I've ever written such long A\N's!**

**Thank you to my reviewers, you guys rock! :-)**


	36. It All Comes Together

**Chapter 36 ****It All Comes Together**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed and packed up my things to head over to Bella's class, so we could go home. We were now officially moved in and we were having a house warming party when school was out to celebrate.

Bella was just finishing with her last mom and dad when I arrived and she immediately picked up on my mood.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I let out a breath and shut the door behind me as I went and sat on her desk, "Carmen's step mom is Jessica." I told her.

Bella's face hardened at her name- I knew that ever since I'd told her about the stunt Jessica had pulled in my room with the married guy, she had been protective of me and I loved it.

"Did you see her?" Bella stood and came and stood between my legs, her arms wrapping around my neck.

I nodded and she flinched, "What happened?"

So I explained exactly what had just taken place in my class room a few minutes ago, including the part about her moving.

Bella sighed, "Some women just never learn." She said irritably. I was glad that she trusted that nothing happened.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"I'm sad to be losing Carmen." I told her.

"I know." She said, "I know you're fond of her, maybe one day she'll be famous and you can go around saying 'hey, I taught that kid'."

I chuckled, Bella always managed to cheer me up.

"Yeah maybe." I sighed, "You ready to go home?"

"Yep. I'll make us a nice dish of spaghetti when we get home, how does that sound?"

I kissed her briefly, "Perfect."

*****

The next day was the last day of school before Christmas break and I was surprised to see Carmen linger a bit after class, her expression uncomfortable. The rest of the students had rushed out the door as soon as the bell rang, eager to get out of the school building and have a holiday.

"So I heard you're moving?" I said conversationally as I waited for her to do or say what she needed to.

She flinched, "I'm sorry." She blurted out suddenly.

"For moving?" I asked confused, "You can't help what your mother wants–"

"Step mother, please, that woman is not my mother." She said in hard voice, it was very out of character so I knew Jessica must really grate on her nerves, "And I'm not sorry about the moving, I'm actually staying. I'm moving in with my gran here. And I'm taking my real name again- she made me enrol here as 'Stanley'. I'm really Carmen Smit." She looked uncomfortable again, "I'm sorry for whatever Jessica did last night."

"How did you know she did something?" It was highly unlikely Jessica had told her about my rejection of her the previous evening.

Carmen rolled her eyes, "The only reason she wanted to come last night was to see you, not to talk about me. If I'd known you were her ex, sir, I would never have mentioned you to her. I'm sorry for whatever she did or said." She sounded genuinely distressed.

I smiled warmly at her, "It's not your fault, any of it. I could never blame you for her actions, I know exactly what type of person she is."

Carmen looked relieved, "Thank you Mr Cullen."

I chuckled, "It's all good Carmen, have a good Christmas."

"You too sir." She smiled widely and ran enthusiastically out the door. Eager to start her break I guess. I sighed and smiled, I felt exactly the same.

**Bella's POV**

"An epileptic fit Emmett? How on earth did you get out an epileptic fit out of that?" I asked Emmett through a snort of laughter.

"How was I supposed to know you were trying to act as a clown?" he huffed, looking genuinely confused. We all laughed harder.

We'd been playing charades for the last hour or so but after Edward and I had won all the rounds so far, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett had ganged up on us and told us we weren't allowed to play together anymore.

I turned to face Edward with a pout, Emmett and I hadn't scored one point yet, "Edward, I miss you."

Edward chuckled from across the room where he was sitting with his partner, Alice, who had a knack for guessing everything every time.

"I miss you too, love."

I folded my arms across my chest, staring grumpily at nothing, I wasn't really put off that much, I was happy to be surrounded by my friends that were practically family, but I had a strong competitive streak.

Edward jumped up from the couch and crossed the room to me to give me a peck on the lips before heading into the kitchen, obviously to get more after dinner snacks. It was our housewarming party tonight and I was having a great time so far.

"We just need more practise Izzy." Emmett patted my shoulder with a grin before going immediately for the snacks that Edward had just returned with.

Edward came and quickly stole Emmett's place next to me, his arm wrapping around me. I snuggled happily into his side and he kissed my forehead gently.

"Bella?" Alice dragged my name out my name innocently, immediately alerting me to beware.

"Yes Alice?" I asked, scared at the mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Edward said other day that he'd trained you well enough in 'Call of Duty' that you could even kick Emmett's butt. So Emmett bet that it would never happen. We need to see if it's true."

I rolled my eyes, amused, but also curious if I could beat the champ. I grudgingly left Edward's arms to sit in front of the TV where Emmett had already set up his Playstation 3.

"I am the champ at this game little Iz, you don't stand a chance!"

I just smiled sweetly and grabbed my controller, "Okay Em." I placated him.

I heard Edward's chuckle of anticipation behind me and I turned to shoot him a quick grin.

I could beat him, I knew I could- Edward had spilled all the guy's favourite tricks in the game a few weeks ago, but, I had to note, only after we'd made out for awhile. The adorable pervert.

Before I knew it, I'd found Emmett's character and shot him down, several more times than he needed to be shot truthfully, but he was still down.

He cursed, "Best of three." He stated, starting up a new round.

He won the next round, but I think it was overconfidence that let my brother down in the third round, making him be less subtle about his hiding and easier to take down.

Everyone cheered as I was named the winner.

"Did anyone actually bet on me?" Emmett asked as everyone asked for their money.

Everyone laughed, "No one underestimates Edward and Bella as a team, Emmett." Rosalie stated when he turned his wounded gaze to her hopefully.

"Ah well." He shrugged and turned to glare at me, "This isn't over."

"Love you Em." I grinned before my face froze in shock at how casually I'd said the words to my brother. And I realised with happy tears prickling my eyes that I actually meant it.

No one else but Edward was paying attention to us now, so no one noticed how Emmett's face softened before breaking into a huge smile, "I love ya too Bella." He winked at me and then went over to sit by Rosalie.

Soon enough, it was time for everyone to go and after I'd said my goodbyes and watched Edward see the family out, it was that moment that I clicked and realised that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I suppose I'd always known we were heading that way, I couldn't imagine my life without him with me, but if some one asked me an exact moment when I realised he was the one- my one- this was it. Sure we'd only been together for awhile, but as Alice had told me, was there truly a time limit when some one was your soul mate? I must have been smiling pretty widely because the next thing I felt two loving arms around my waist and I realised everyone was gone.

"What are you thinking about that's got you smiling so hard, love?" he said huskily into my ear.

I shivered and turned around to kiss him softly, "You." I answered honestly, "I love you so much, you know."

Edward smiled and stole a kiss, "I love you too, my Bella. Always"


	37. Edward and Family

**Chapter 37**** Edward and Family**

**Bella's POV**

**Warning****- if you believe in Santa Claus, please don't read between bold (SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS)'s.**

I was snuggled under a blanket against Edward on the living room couch. It was Christmas Eve and the only lights on in the semi dark room were those twinkling merrily from the brightly decorated Christmas tree.

"I used to switch the tags on the Christmas presents under the tree when I was little." I mentioned randomly. I was seriously in the Christmas spirit and I was happy I was able to spend the holiday with the man I loved this year.

Edward chuckled, the vibration of his chest moving against my ear, "What did your parents have to say about that?" he asked before I felt him flinch slightly, "I'm sorry, that was insensitive."

I looked up into his eyes and smiled genuinely, reassuringly, I couldn't ever imagine this man being insensitive, "They were mostly confused until the one year they came down and caught me." I laughed at the memory, "My dad's expression when he opened a gift to find bright pink socks was priceless!"

Thinking of my parents would always sadden me, especially around the holidays, but I realised that thinking of them didn't crush me anymore- being with Edward and the Cullen's had helped me finally start healing properly.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Edward laughed, "Weren't you scared that Santa would catch you?" he teased, "Aren't little girls supposed to still believe in Santa then?"

I couldn't resist. I widened my eyes in shock and disappointment, pouting slightly, "You mean Santa isn't real?"

Edward gaped at me incredulously before his eyes turned pained- obviously my acting skills were better than I'd thought- and stuttered out an apology, "Bella…I thought you kn…oh…I'm sorr–"

I cut him off by laughing so hard my stomach started to hurt. Edward joined in when he realised I'd only been joking.

"That was mean." He stated when we stopped laughing, "I thought I'd just ruined your Christmas."

"The only way you'd ever ruin my Christmas would be by leaving me." I told him truthfully with a small smile.

"Never Bella, never." He whispered fiercely before dipping his head to kiss me slowly, lovingly.

"I was always suspicious of Santa, actually." I told him, albeit a bit breathlessly when we parted.

He rolled his eyes and grinned, "That actually doesn't surprise me. You're very intuitive."

I smiled, "I mean, how does one fly around the world using reindeer, climb down chimneys and deliver presents to the whole world in less than twelve hours? I rolled my eyes whenever my mom mentioned Santa. I haven't believed in him since I was five."

Edward laughed, "I remember I was eight, and it was Emmett who told me he didn't exist- Esme was so mad at him for it."

"I should've guessed." I chuckled.

******SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

We sat in silence for a little while longer until Edward said, "We better head to bed."

I sighed and nodded but made no move to actually get up. He was right; we had a busy day ahead of us tomorrow: We were going to spend the morning together- just the two of us and then head over to the Cullen's house for Christmas lunch.

Edward chuckled and moved to stand before scooping me up into his arms and carrying me to our bedroom. I fell asleep a lot quicker than I thought I would.

*****

I awoke the next morning to soft kisses being trailed up my neck, eventually reaching my lips in a loving kiss.

"Good morning." I breathed happily when we parted, this was the first time he'd woken me up like this and I definitely wasn't complaining.

"Morning." He grinned, "Merry Christmas, love."

I couldn't help laughing softly; his kiss had made me completely forget that it was Christmas!

"What's so funny?"

His face lit up when I told him and he chuckled, seemingly pleased with himself.

"You ready for presents?" he asked me enthusiastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"You will be receiving gifts from not only me, but the rest of the family as well." He grinned, "I know, it's a terrible thought." He mock shuddered, "I mean, people actually giving you things."

I glared at him, although I was fighting a smile, "You're lucky Christmas has me in a good mood otherwise I'd get you for that. I guess I don't mind presents on Christmas." I admitted, "But that's not an excuse to go overboard!"

He chuckled and kissed me briefly, "Go and shower and I'll make us some hot chocolate."

I smiled and practically ran to the shower; I'd discovered a few days ago that the man made the most divine hot chocolate I'd ever tasted in my life! I heard Edward's chuckle follow me as I closed the bathroom door.

He was waiting for me, mug in hand, when I got out of the shower and ventured into the living room.

I eagerly took it from him and cautiously took a sip, careful not to burn my tongue.

"Mmm." I moaned, "Damn this stuff is good." Edward smiled almost smugly.

"You didn't spend too much on me, did you?" I couldn't help asking, timidly as I stared at the brightly coloured parcels under the tree.

Edward grinned, "Don't you know it's rude to ask the price of your gifts." He teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay okay, I'll stop complaining." I was looking forward to opening the gifts now, although I wouldn't admit that to him.

Edward sat down and pulled me down so I was sitting sideways on his lap.

In all, he'd got me thoughtful, useful gifts that just proved how well he knew me. I'd got him a couple of things as well, including an apron- as a joke- that said 'kiss the cook'. He'd laughed appreciatively at that one.

"Thank you for my gifts." I said sincerely, looking around at various books, CD's and other goods littering the floor. It made me feel so touched that he'd made an effort in not making me feel uncomfortable with gifts that were too outrageous. All I really needed from him was his love.

"You're very welcome." he smiled, "But there's one more." He leaned forward and grabbed a tiny gold box still left under the tree- I hadn't even noticed it- and gave it to me.

I gasped when I saw what was inside and I looked to him as I fingered the delicate object. Edward was smiling at me as he reached out to touch the base of my neck where the end of my mom's gold necklace laid.

"I hope you like it." He said, "It's something I wanted to give you for awhile. For your chain."

I smiled widely and tossed my arms around my neck, "It's beautiful, thank you."

He gently took the stunning diamond, heart pendant from the box- I noticed how the many facets seemed to glimmer in the light- and lovingly attached it to my necklace. I felt tears come to my eyes and Edward gently ran a finger over the skin under my eye. I could tell he understood the emotions causing my tears.

"I love you. You have my heart." He said, smiling a little.

I chuckled softly at his bad joke and leaned in to kiss him passionately, communicating with my lips how much I loved and appreciated him. How had I ended up with such a wonderful man?

*****

"Merry Christmas Bella!" Alice sang as we were led inside the house. She was in a fantastically good mood.

"Merry Christmas." I chucked as I watched her bounce across the living room to rejoin Jasper on the couch.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Alice." Edward commented dryly from next to me, making me giggle.

"Sorry big brother." She said with a grin, "Merry Christmas."

The rest of the family joined us then and we all exchanged hugs and well wishes, as well as receiving more presents- which of all of them I loved- but Emmett's had to be noted above the rest:

"You didn't." I groaned as I unwrapped one of my brother's gifts to me and held up the pair of lacy blue underwear, turning bright red.

Alice grimaced, "Mine are yellow. He gave underwear to everyone, Bella, don't feel alone. Even mom and dad. The guys got boxers."

I couldn't help laughing and shaking my head. Only Emmett.

"It was meant as a joke." He defended himself but then grinned cheekily, "How you use them is not something I want to know…and of course Rose got something more…extravagant than all of you." He boasted and I made a pretence of covering my ears and shuddering.

Then I heard Edward groan and laugh from next to me as he too opened his gift to find a pair of boxers with red apples all over them. His eyes were sparkling with amusement when he lifted them to show the room.

"Sexy." I teased him, causing a small amount of colour to touch his cheeks.

I saw Esme roll her eyes at our antics and stand, "Maybe we should go and eat lunch." She shot an amused look to Emmett, shaking her head as we followed her to the dining room, laughing and joking the whole way.

I saw Edward smirk when I opted for some grape juice to drink with our dinner and I couldn't help rolling my eyes, "I still have that ruined shirt, by the way." I said with a chuckle, "And I can't believe you're going to remember that night every time we have grape juice."

His smirk immediately disappeared and he bent his head to whisper in my ear, "It was the night I met you." He murmured, "I'm going to remember it forever."

I turned to face him with a smile and a quick kiss before we threw ourselves into the conversation around the rest of the table.

I sighed happily. This is where I wanted to be. With Edward by my side and a warm, crazy family that would give something as strange as underwear to me for Christmas, because I finally knew now, how it felt to be loved. The sunrise in my life had risen, and I hoped it would stay up forever.

**You guys will know which option won the poll when I post the epilogue next time! :-)**

**Please Review.**


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**5 years later**

**Bella's POV**

I was leaning tiredly on the kitchen counter, waiting impatiently for the kettle to boil so I could make myself a cup of tea, when I felt two arms slip around my waist, one hand moving to rest gently on my swollen stomach. I jumped in surprise but I recognised his touch immediately.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs Cullen." His velvet voice whispered huskily in my ear before I felt his kiss on my neck.

I shivered and turned around in his arms with a huge smile on my face, "And same to you Mr Cullen. You're home early." I was happy to note- it was an hour earlier than he usually finished work. I had been off work for a few weeks now because I was on maternity leave.

"I got Carmen to take my advanced piano class today. She's been my assistant for months now, she can handle it."

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "She found out it was our anniversary and kicked you out that school, didn't she?"

I'd become very good friends with Carmen, Edward's ex student, since she'd completed a degree in music and come back to Forks High School to work with Edward in the music department. It was amazing how much she'd come out of her shell since her own high school days.

Edward chuckled, "Pretty much."

"Well I'm glad you're home." I murmured leaning up to kiss him lovingly. We'd been married four wonderful years today and I couldn't be any happier, I sighed and remembered the day he finally proposed:

*****

"You're dressing me in jeans?" I asked Alice in disbelief, I definitely wasn't complaining, just surprised that my best friend would allow me to wear something I wanted.

"Not my choice." Alice grumbled, "Edward requested you to be totally comfortable and wouldn't even tell me where you were going, so I couldn't even try and compromise."

"And you actually listened to him?" I teased her.

Alice's face lit up with hope, "Are you complaining?"

I chuckled, "Definitely not."

She shrugged and moved on to curl another strand of hair, "Oh well, I was reassured that I could do your hair and make up."

I was surprised Edward would want me in something as simple as jeans- it was my birthday, as well as a year since I'd met the love of my life and I was under the impression that he was going to go overboard on the celebration as usual.

About twenty minutes later, Edward was pulling me into the woods at the bottom of his parent's garden and I knew we were going to our little hill overlooking the stream.

"Wow." I murmured when we arrived at the clearing and I saw what he'd done; he'd set up a picnic basket under the large oak tree, which was decorated and strung with fairy lights. The sun was just setting, leaving dark purple streaks across the sky.

"It's perfect." I whispered, jumping up into Edward's arms and kissing him.

He chuckled and kissed me back before leading me to the blanket and sitting me down, "I made us dinner."

I smiled widely, the man cooked like a dream, no wonder Kate's had kept him for so long before he resigned.

I scoffed down the fancy homemade pizza, not realising how hungry I was until I ate, Edward chuckling at my eagerness through his own bites of food the whole time- he seemed to be in an amazingly good mood tonight.

"Did you have a good day today?" Edward asked me softly a little while later, as we sat, me on his lap, our foreheads touching as he leant back against the tree.

I nodded, "Yes, thank you for not making a huge deal out of it, this is perfect." I said motioning to our surroundings, "Although I still can't believe you got the whole school to sing happy birthday to me. That was mean."

He grinned and shrugged, not looking contrite in the least, "I'm hoping you won't turn down your gift though."

I groaned but smiled, "You probably won't let me." I said, rolling my eyes.

Edward chuckled as if laughing as some private joke, "No probably not." Then he moved from under me, grabbing something from his pocket before getting on one knee in front of me, taking my left hand in his.

I gasped, was he really doing what I thought he was? When he took a deep breath, I knew he was and somewhere in my shock I managed to squeeze my hand reassuringly.

He smiled slightly at me, "Bella, you've made me believe in love again, without you, I find that my life is meaningless. I love you so much and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Please accept my ring, please marry me?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes, his proposal was perfect, I loved this wonderful, sincere man with everything in me- there could never be anyone else, he was it.

A smile spread over my face and I threw myself into him, knocking him backwards onto the blanket, me landing on top of him. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him enthusiastically.

"Yes," I murmured excitedly when we parted, "Of course I'll marry you."

Edward beamed and kissed me again briefly before opening the velvet box he'd had in his hand and slipping the beautiful emerald ring on my finger. We were both grinning like idiots.

"Thank you." he said, before kissing me again.

We married a few months later in a ceremony that Alice had planned, I'd been extremely touched when Emmett had offered to walk me down the aisle.

*****

"How's the baby today?" Edward asked, guiding me to the couch in the living room, settling me down comfortably before handing me my tea. I smiled my thanks.

"He's fine, been kicking like crazy though." I grinned and Edward sat down next to me to kiss me gently.

We'd been trying for a baby for about two years before I'd finally become pregnant. It had been an emotional time in the end- I'd thought I couldn't have children and that I was a failure as a woman, as a wife. My self-esteem had eventually got so low that I hadn't even been able to try for a baby with Edward anymore. I'd been afraid of more disappointment. I hadn't even been able to be around Alice without hurting, as her and Jasper had been expecting my god daughter at that time, it had been a surprise honeymoon baby.

But Edward had never given up on me or starting a family. We'd come home from school one Friday afternoon about seven months ago and he'd told me to pack for the weekend (as usual not telling me where we were going) and surprised me with a romantic weekend away at a resort just outside of Forks.

Over a private dinner that Saturday night, he'd told me that he loved me, that I would always be the most beautiful girl in the world to him and that even if we never conceived, it would remain that way.

I'd finally broken down sobbing into his arms after that, letting him in on all my insecurities about not falling pregnant and him eventually leaving me. He'd vehemently dismissed that idea and kissed me passionately until I'd just melted into his arms. We'd made love late into that night, forgetting about the outside world, forgetting about babies and just focusing on loving each other as passionately as we always had before the had drama started.

I was positive that that was that night that we'd conceived our baby boy.

I remembered the day I'd finally found out about my pregnancy a few weeks after that night.

I'd stayed home from work that day because I'd had some pretty bad morning sickness. Alice had called to see how I was feeling (probably at Edward's instruction) and after I'd told her my symptoms, she'd started screaming happily before hanging up. I'd stared at the phone, completely confused before Alice had shown up at the apartment, pregnancy test in hand.

Needless to say, I'd bawled my eyes out with joy when the result had been positive.

Edward's response had been just as heart harming.

He'd arrived home a few hours later after a difficult day and I'd immediately thrown myself into his arms, kissing him passionately, happily- tears still streaming down my face from earlier. I still remember the joyous look on his face from when I'd said, "Hello daddy."

His face had lit up as he asked me if I was sure, his own tears of happiness and relief forming as I nodded. He'd then kissed me and told me how much he loved me and how happy I'd just made him. Then he'd picked me up and carried me to our room where we didn't come out from until Alice called to see how he'd taken it.

"Rosalie, Esme and Alice are throwing us a 'surprise' anniversary party tonight." Edward told me, breaking me out of my reflective thoughts.

I groaned and buried my head in his chest, "Do we have to go?"

He chuckled, "I'm afraid so."

I lifted my narrowed eyes to him, "How come you're telling me if it's supposed to me a surprise? You love surprising me."

Edward smiled innocently. Too innocently.

"It's our anniversary- I'm going to be nice. Besides," he grinned mischievously, "I'm kind of scared of the pregnancy hormones."

I mock glared at him, but couldn't keep the grin off my face, "That's a good fear to have, Mr Cullen."

*****

As soon as I walked into the deserted, dimly lit, romantically decorated restaurant later that evening, I turned to Edward, "The others aren't really coming, are they?" I stated through narrowed eyes.

Edward grinned, shook his head and kissed me quickly, "Tonight is all us."

I understood now why he'd said we were meeting up with his family- he wanted me to be surprised (as usual.)

I beamed and turned around to face him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much Edward Cullen." tears welling up in my eyes from the combined force of my love for this man, as well as pregnancy hormones.

Edward hugged me tightly to him, being careful of our baby, his own eyes sparkling with emotion, "As I love you, as I will always love you." Then he kissed me passionately and I'd never felt so complete.

**So…that's it…this story was fun to write and I just want to thank ALL my reviewers, you guys rock, seriously! ****There's a new story up on my profile, so check that out if you want- It's called My True Home.**

**Please review and let's also hear from some of my silent readers, I'd really appreciate it if you tell me what you thought! :-)**

4


End file.
